Veelanízame
by Sukary.Works
Summary: En la que Draco lucha contra su condición veela y Harry ignora que es su pareja destinada. Pero cuando las circunstancias de su naturaleza pongan a Draco cara a cara con la muerte, una desesperada llamada de Narcisa obligará a Harry a tomar cartas en el asunto en contra de su voluntad. Al menos, al principio.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Aviso a navegantes, no están ante la típica historia veela ;) Y no voy a añadir más porque, bueno, en descubrirlo está la gracia ^^

Espero que os guste, la escribí con todo mi cariño.

**WARNINGS**: _Harco / Anal Sex / Blow jobs / First time with a man / Frottage / Hurt & Comfort_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros y otras entidades que hubiesen adquirido los derechos de explotación sobre la obra original. Como suelo decir, si Harry y Draco hubiesen salido de mi imaginación, se habrían peleado… de otra manera.

* * *

VEELANÍZAME

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

\- Se está muriendo.

Harry Potter tamborileó los dedos de la mano sobre la mesa de su apartamento de soltero. Siempre había una primera vez para todo, se dijo, pero ni en el más estrafalario de sus sueños había imaginado que algún día se sentaría a tomar el té con Narcisa Malfoy. Mucho menos en el salón de su propio hogar. Pero ahí estaba, apreció el auror de 27 años que ahora era, con su túnica violeta y el lacio cabello rubio firmemente recogido en una cola alta de caballo.

La guerra y sus consecuencias habían dejado a la familia Malfoy en una situación delicada y con la mitad de su patrimonio, que seguía sin ser poco. Aunque ya había pasado una década desde que derrotara a Voldemort, la sociedad mágica continuaba sin perdonar a los marcados supervivientes que no habían acabado en prisión. Y aunque tanto la mujer que Harry tenía frente a él como su hijo fueron eximidos de toda culpa gracias a su intervención durante los juicios -con Lucius el Wizengamot no tuvo tanta consideración-, seguían sin generar grandes simpatías entre quienes les rodeaban.

Pero al menos Draco había encontrado un buen empleo, convino Harry, dándole un último sorbo a su té. Después de comprender que no pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban, el joven Malfoy regresó a Hogwarts como muchos en aquel entonces para concluir sus EXTASIS. Tras superarlos con éxito, se labró una Maestría en Derecho Mágico de tres años en Suiza que le abrió las puertas del Ministerio en su regreso como abogado de oficio de aquellos que tenían mucho que perder y poco que ofrecer; habitualmente, familiares de marcados que aún sentían sobre los hombros el peso de las acciones de algunos de sus miembros. Y como no había habido nadie antes que él que hubiese querido asumir el puesto con verdadero interés, el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica casi se echó a llorar de alegría antes de cerrar finalmente la vacante.

A partir de ahí, Harry se había topado con él un par de veces en los pasillos.

Concretamente, recordó el auror exhalando antes de devolver la taza al platito de porcelana que había sacado para la ocasión -no siempre tiene uno a Narcisa Malfoy en su salón-, había sido una de esas veces cuando su excompañero de colegio había sentido "la llamada, auror Potter", según había denominado la matriarca. Una suerte de taquicardia que cortaba la respiración del medio veela que la padecía y que le revelaba la identidad de su pareja destinada. Y esta llegó la tercera y única ocasión en la que, además de coincidir, chocaron inintencionadamente al verse. Frente a frente y cuerpo contra cuerpo. Y mientras Harry se dedicó a pedir disculpas y a esquivar a su otrora némesis para ingresar en el ascensor, Malfoy no hizo lo propio para salir de él sino que se quedó ahí, quieto como una piedra y con la mano izquierda estrujándose el jersey a la altura del pecho.

\- Malfoy… ¿estás bien? -recuerda que le preguntó entonces, acercándose tímidamente al sujeto en cuestión después de que su extraña actuación hubiese llamado la atención de los otros tres magos presentes allí.

Pero las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse con Malfoy aún dentro, y sus jadeos fueron rápidamente sustituidos por un grito desgarrador que nada tenía que ver con el amago de infarto que Harry temió entonces.

El auror miró fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutora:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le han dado? -preguntó sin rodeos.

Narcisa tragó saliva.

\- Creen que no llegará al fin de semana.

* * *

Harry Potter no era un experto en veelas pero sí sabía algo de los medio veelas, admitió teniendo en mente a Fleur, la esposa de Bill. Además Narcisa Malfoy, también portadora del gen, le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento.

Al parecer, los mitad veelas solo heredaban de las criaturas mágicas a las que semirepresentaban su innegable atractivo físico y su limitada cruzada amorosa. Ni su fuerza sobrehumana ni su capacidad para convertirse en bestias terroríficas en situaciones adversas. Tampoco podían encandilar a nadie con bailes o cantos magnéticos ni lanzar bolas de fuego sin varita. Su cabello, al contrario que el de la especie _per se_, no guarecía propiedades mágicas. Y sí, podía haber medio veelas macho, aunque eran muy difíciles de ver.

Lo que Harry no sabía porque nunca se había molestado en conocer, pensaba justo un cuarto de hora después de haber enviado instrucciones vía _Patronus_ a un escuadrón de aurores que le debía un favor, es cómo estos vivían su sexualidad. Según apuntaba Narcisa y ahora mismo corroboraba su copiloto Hermione, a la que dicho sea de paso estaba poniendo al día de lo hablado con la señora Malfoy hace una hora, es que solo tenían una pareja de verdad para toda la vida. Sin embargo, hasta la endemoniada "llamada" que le había metido a él en ese lío, podían tener relaciones y experimentar con otras personas. Y Malfoy no había perdido el tiempo en ese sentido, recapituló Harry recreándole con la rubia cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos de una embobada Pansy Parkinson en el expreso a Hogwarts.

\- Tú, de entre todas las personas… suena increíble, ¿eh?

Harry asintió al comentario de su amiga, disminuyendo ligeramente la velocidad del coche para tomar una rotonda en dirección a San Mungo. Sí. _Él_. Malfoy tenía el radar veela más atrofiado de la historia, estaba convencido. En lo único en lo que había acertado era en elegir al de la acera adecuada, pues aunque el auror consideraba a "su pareja" un hombre bastante atractivo -era miope, no ciego- compartían un pasado tan descolorido que la simple idea de que aquello fuese a funcionar se le antojaba simplemente ridícula.

Pero bueno, se estaba desviando del tema, se dijo Harry mientras buscaba aparcamiento en la atestada área estacionaria del hospital. Cuando un mitad veela identificaba por fin a su compañero de vida, este se convertía literalmente en eso: no permanecer a su lado significaba la muerte. Al menos hasta que, según le había explicado Hermione, se sellaba el vínculo entre ambos con el primer coito. "Entonces, por lo que he leído, la pareja pasa a vivir una relación plena, eterna y feliz". _Vaya un cuento de hadas_, se había mofado el auror entonces, pues era incapaz de imaginarse algo siquiera remotamente parecido a eso entre Malfoy y él.

"Pero no hará falta", le había tranquilizado Narcisa, "basta con que le mantengas con vida. Sé que será algo laborioso pues requerirá que os veáis al menos una vez por semana, pero ello le permitirá cumplir sus funciones con algo de normalidad y los dos podréis tener… vidas separadas".

Y si Malfoy estaba a punto de morir ahora era porque había rehuido cualquier tipo de contacto con él desde su particular llamada en el ascensor. De eso hará prácticamente un mes. Porque aunque Malfoy sí había conocido desde el principio la naturaleza e implicaciones de lo que Harry tomó como un comienzo de infarto, no se había molestado en informarle al respecto. Jadeando, solo había abandonado el ascensor en la siguiente parada sin mirar a nadie, dando un traspiés y desabotonándose la corbata de su túnica con la mano que no sujetaba el maletín. Una semana después, el auror escuchó en el comedor del Nivel 2 que estaba de baja por una "terrible enfermedad".

Había tenido que ser su madre quien, tras una educada lechuza pidiendo permiso para reunirse con él, le había explicado esta mañana la situación real en la que se encontraba su primogénito. "Los veela no correspondidos tras la llamada mueren a las pocas semanas si no han mantenido contacto físico directo con su pareja potencial", habían sido las palabras de una Narcisa rota que se negaba en rotundo a tener que despedirse de su hijo para siempre: "Este no tiene que ser estrictamente de índole sexual; un beso casto, un abrazo e incluso una caricia son suficientes para empezar". Contrariamente a lo entendido por la cultura popular, los veelas no morían de pena al ser rechazados, sino de agotamiento. Tras reconocer a la _presunta_ -se dijo pensando en Malfoy- fuente de sus deseos, su cuerpo iniciaba un agónico proceso de debilidad general para urgir un desesperado encuentro que asegurase el futuro de un próspero enlace. Un, irónicamente, macabro mecanismo de supervivencia que forzaría hasta al humano más tímido a tomar la iniciativa.

Pero visto estaba que Malfoy era harina de otro costal, pues aunque aquella fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte el gilipollas no había movido pieza alguna para intentar remediarlo, rindiéndose a la primera de cambio, concluyó Harry levantando el freno de mano y apagando el motor de su deportivo mágico; un capricho que se dio nada más terminar sus estudios en la Academia. Merlín, ni que él fuese un ogro dispuesto a privar a otro de un poco de contacto por su vida. Si hubiera sido Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange o Peter Pettigrew de quienes estaríamos hablando otro gallo cantaría. Pero siendo Malfoy, el niño de papá y mamá cuyas malas decisiones le habían colocado en una situación fatal de no retorno de la que finalmente se arrepintió… pues no, joder, claro que no.

\- Espérame aquí -pidió a Hermione, que había salido del vehículo junto a él. Harry señaló con la cabeza el cielo plomizo y gris.- porque va a caer una buena. No tardaré. -aunque en realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo podría llevarle reanimar a Malfoy. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer para conseguirlo.

Entró en el vestíbulo principal del hospital y buscó rápidamente el índice de plantas. ¿Estaría en la primera, "Heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas", o en la segunda, "Enfermedades mágicas"? Como no sabía muy bien cómo calificar la dolencia de Malfoy optó por preguntar directamente en recepción.

-Oh, buenos días, auror Potter -comentó la bruja encargada.- ¿Está de servicio? -y aunque Harry sabía que era una pregunta estúpida porque se había presentado en vaqueros, camiseta y cazadora de cuero, se mordió la lengua y permitió que Samantha le evaluase de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Había ocurrido ya más de una vez.

\- Vengo a ver a un amigo -improvisó Harry en su lugar.- Draco Malfoy, ¿dónde puedo encontrarle?

-Malfoy, Malfoy… -murmuró la mujer mientras ojeaba lo que sin duda era un largo pergamino semienrrollado.- Aquí, Draco Malfoy: primera planta, habitación 16.

-Gracias. -dijo sin más antes de dirigirse al elevador más cercano.

Reconoció que no estaba preparado para ver lo que se encontró allí. Entreabrió los labios mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta tras de sí y se internaba en una luminosa habitación blanca en cuyo centro se encontraba Malfoy -o lo que quedaba de él- acostado y tapado hasta arriba con las sábanas de una camilla rodeada de maquinaria clínica. El auror echó de menos el olor a desinfectante que impregnaba San Mungo en ese lugar en particular; ahí dentro olía _a muerto_.

Harry se acercó lentamente hasta la camilla y respiró de alivio al fijarse en el electrocardiógrafo que mostraba los latidos del corazón de Malfoy, prueba irrefutable de que seguía resistiéndose a la maldición veela. Aunque su periodicidad era muy débil, tuvo que admitir pese a todo. Además, según pudo apreciar, los sanadores habían conectado a su antiguo compañero de colegio a una máquina que tenía toda la pinta de _estar respirando_ por él.

Estaba en coma, comprendió rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder.

Vale, pero ¿qué es lo que tenía que hacer, exactamente? se preguntó el auror pasándose ambas manos por la cara. ¿El simple contacto bastaría o tendría que lanzarse a por algo más íntimo? Merlín, se dijo Harry, ojalá que no porque no se veía muy capaz con esta versión tan frágil y demacrada de Malfoy que tenía delante.

Lo que estaba claro es que si no intentaba algo pronto nunca sabría si funcionaría. Así que abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la posó cuidadosamente sobre el abdomen de Malfoy. Esperó, pero solo durante un minuto hasta que pensó que el contacto tendría que ser piel con piel y no piel contra sábana, que era justo como estaba haciéndolo ahora. Sintiéndose un poco ridículo por su ademán, buscó la mano izquierda del abogado, que era la que tenía más cerca, y la acunó en la suya.

Tres minutos después llegó a la conclusión de que con eso tampoco iría a ninguna parte; Malfoy seguía sin mostrar el menor síntoma de mejoría. Se concentró en su rostro, que pese a estar hundido y con unas marcadas ojeras oscuras seguía siendo hermoso. Qué irónico sonaba que hasta en momentos como estos los veela pudieran rezumar belleza. _A ver qué coño hago ahora para sacarte de esta, idiota_… maldijo Harry para sí sin apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace? -Harry se giró bruscamente hacia la enfermera que acababa de entrar en la habitación, seguramente para comprobar el estado de Malfoy. Llevaba un portapergaminos en la mano y una pluma, posiblemente para anotar los signos vitales del paciente.- Auror Potter, ¿ha venido a ver al señor Malfoy? -preguntó nada más reconocerle.

Movido en cierta medida por la frustración de no saber cómo actuar, Harry decidió ser sincero. A fin de cuentas seguro que habría un expediente médico de Malfoy en San Mungo en el que aparecerían anotadas todas sus peculiaridades, incluyendo su controvertida condición.

\- Soy _su pareja_ -explicó con énfasis, esperando que la enfermera lo entendiera a la primera.- Me he enterado esta mañana. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy perdido sobre lo que debo…

\- ¡Por Morgana, menos mal! -Harry interrumpió su frase y alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por la efusiva reacción de la sanitaria.- Empezábamos a pensar que de esta ya no salía… Espere aquí, voy a llamar a su sanadora para que le explique, exactamente, lo que debe hacer en este caso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la mirada a la apresurada enfermera. Bueno, si había ido a por la sanadora tenía que ser porque aún había esperanza, ¿no? "¿Has oído eso, Malfoy? parecen buenas noticias", comentó en voz alta como si el otro hombre pudiera entenderle y responderle. Así que esperó, paciente y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara a que llegase Rebeca Myers, que se había encargado de Malfoy desde su ingreso dos semanas atrás.

\- Está realmente débil así que requerirá de un contacto algo más profundo, ¿de acuerdo? -Harry ya se había descalzado y dejado la chaqueta de cuero sobre una silla. Al parecer, tendría que tumbarse junto a Malfoy.- Posiblemente tenga que estar con él cerca de media, una o dos horas. Lo iremos viendo a medida que vaya recuperando sus capacidades motoras, empiece a molestarle la mascarilla de oxígeno y todo eso.

Con la ayuda de la enfermera lograron meterle en la camilla al lado de Malfoy, que seguía inconsciente. Con cuidado, colocaron al medio veela de tal modo que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Harry. Así, el auror pudo rodear su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y estrecharle un poco más a él, lo justo para que con la mano que tenía libre pudiera acariciarle distraídamente el actualmente seco y sin brillo cabello rubio. Realmente esperaba no tener que estar dos horas en esa postura, pensó Harry cuando enfermera y sanadora, tras comprobar que estaba todo correcto, les dejaron solos para que pudieran tener algo de intimidad, porque Malfoy estaba frío como el hielo y no era una sensación nada agradable.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, acabó quedándose dormido.

* * *

La buena noticia era que Malfoy no solo había despertado, sino que le habían dado el alta hacía escasos veinte minutos. Dejando a un lado el descubrimiento de las extraordinarias habilidades curativas que debía tener para haber logrado que el veela se recuperase con tamaña celeridad, Harry se concentró en la mala noticia: se le había escapado _en sus santas narices_, maldijo fulminando con la mirada a la sanadora y enfermera que, entre disculpas, explicaban que si no le habían avisado en su momento era porque Malfoy así se lo había pedido.

\- Te escribió una nota antes de irse -añadió la enfermera, tendiéndole medio pergamino a Harry.- Nos dijo que te la diéramos cuando despertaras.

Harry arrebató la carta a la joven mujer de las manos y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rebelde cabello azabache y ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, que se le habían resbalado ligeramente mientras dormía. La misiva no decía mucho, examinó; apenas un escueto agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada -"ya hablaré con mi madre de esto…"- y un "estoy trabajando en mi herencia para que esta deje de ser un problema para ambos".

El auror soltó un resoplido de mofa ante la curiosa mirada de las dos sanitarias mientras estrujaba el pergamino con las manos. Se levantó, se alisó un poco la camiseta y tras calzarse agarró su chaqueta y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de sus espectadoras con un conciso "entiendo que serán discretas sobre lo sucedido aquí hoy".

No esperaba encontrar a Hermione a la salida del hospital.

\- Cuando te digo "espérame aquí" es porque creo que tardaré un cuarto de hora como mucho. -le dijo Harry sorprendido de verla todavía allí mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿La cosa se ha complicado? -preguntó su amiga, apartándose un mechón rebelde de la cara.- Tranquilo, he estado tomando un té en la cafetería del hospital.

\- Me he quedado dormido -admitió Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto de disculpa.- Como Malfoy estaba muy jodido he tenido que meterme en la camilla con él y abrazarle durante… qué se yo. ¿Cuánto he estado ahí dentro?

\- Una hora y media -calculó Hermione escrutando su reloj de pulsera.- ¿Entonces Malfoy ya está bien?

\- Ahora mismo, sí -asintió chasqueando la lengua. Aún seguía molesto por haber dejado que este se le escapara, ya que en vista de cómo se había enterado de todo aquel marrón había dado por sentado que Malfoy jamás aceptaría una colaboración directa. Siendo así, ahora no le quedaba otra que jugar al poli malo, se dijo mientras una sonrisilla traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios al anticipar su próximo movimiento.- Pero tengo la sensación de que pronto se sentirá ligeramente incómodo.

-¿Le has explicado que estabas dispuesto a ayudarle y aún así se ha negado? -quiso saber Hermione, perpleja.- ¿Es que no entiende que sin tu ayuda volverá a ingresar en San Mungo en otras dos semanas?

\- Malfoy cree que puede jugar a ser Dios con su herencia y librarnos de ella -"por supuesto, eso es completamente imposible" le había asegurado Narcisa, quien había compartido con él la frustrada lucha que su primogénito había mantenido esas pocas semanas de consciencia que había tenido para suprimir su naturaleza.- Y como no hay forma de que eso vaya a salir bien, voy a confirmar ya el favor al equipo de Brian.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano, escondiendo una risita. Una vez Harry ayudó al escuadrón de Brian a detener a un peligroso traficante de estupefacientes mágicos por lo que, a cambio, este le dijo que contactara con él si algún día necesitaba su ayuda. Y ese momento había llegado, comprendió la joven, mientras el ciervo ectoplásmico de su amigo atendía majestuoso las instrucciones de su amo. Merlín, Malfoy iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando viese a los aurores irrumpiendo en su mansión nada más y nada menos que para llevarle a casa de Harry. Lástima no poder estar ahí para verlo, pensó no exenta de cierta maldad, porque habría sido divertido.

* * *

\- Por Morgana, Malfoy, cállate de una vez. Recuerda que en un futuro quizá no muy lejano serás tú el que me suplique que te ate a mi cama. -comentó Harry en alto cómodamente despatarrado en el sofá de su salón hora y media después, mientras observaba distraídamente un partido de críquet por televisión.

Escuchó a Malfoy suspirar desde la puerta abierta de su habitación y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. En el fondo sabía que de aquella situación sacaría algo de provecho, pues había un no sé qué en hacer irritar a su excompañero de colegio que le resultaba muy placentero aún con el pasar de los años. Brian y su equipo habían actuado con precisión, asintió Harry recordándolo, y gracias a una solícita Narcisa habían logrado ingresar en la mansión sin los contratiempos que un hogar mágico que advertía intrusos pudiera provocar.

La reacción de Malfoy había sido feroz, le había asegurado su colega una vez habían logrado maniatarle entre cuatro al cabecero de la cama de Harry. Cualquiera habría dicho que había estado al borde de la muerte hace tan solo unas horas. "Afortunadamente Morgan logró reducirle antes de que nos lanzara un _Crucio_", le había dicho: "Sabes que si hubiese llegado a hacerlo me lo habría tenido que llevar al Ministerio".

Pero al final no habían tenido nada que lamentar, sonrió Harry mientras jugueteaba con la varita de Malfoy entre los dedos. Tras verse atado y desarmado, el rubio había comenzado enumerándole una larga lista de amenazas -"Soy abogado, Potter, conozco mis derechos. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que esto es _denunciable_!"- que al ver que no surtían efecto se habían convertido en negociaciones -"escucha, Potter, si mi madre te ha prometido cierta cantidad de galeones a cambio puedo doblarte el precio"-; persuasiones -"Por Merlín, ¡no tienes por qué hacer esto! tú no lo quieres y yo tampoco"-; y hasta ruegos -"Mierda, Potter, suéltame, por favor, estas sogas duelen…"-.

No sería hasta concluido el partido que Harry escucharía la aceptación:

\- _Vale_. Una vez a la semana. Un abrazo. Con eso creo que será suficiente. Así mi madre estará contenta y tú dejarás de darme por culo. -_o a lo mejor empiece a hacerlo_, se burló Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a la habitación.

Aunque había prometido a Narcisa salvaguardar la integridad de su hijo, lo cierto es que no estaba haciéndolo por ella -ya no había deuda que saldar pues Harry había intervenido a su favor ante el Tribunal Mágico-. Ni siquiera por la de Draco, que de haber sido otra la circunstancia seguramente le habría dado un poco igual. No, se dijo, contemplando a su maniatado rehén de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la habitación; contra la cama, jadeante y sudoroso, elegantemente ataviado en un arrugado traje gris plata que resaltaba sus ojos. En un sentido egoísta sabía que lo estaba haciendo por él. Porque la época en la que la gente moría por su culpa ya quedó enterrada con la guerra y porque no iba a permitir volver a revivir los agrios recuerdos de un momento histórico tan terrible como aquel, a cuyas pesadillas ocasionalmente aún tenía que hacer frente incluso diez años después.

Se puso de cuclillas al lado de un derrotado Malfoy guardando, eso sí, una prudente distancia de seguridad. Este alzó la mirada, anclándola firmemente sobre la suya. Labios y ceño fruncidos en un intento de tragarse la rabia que Harry sabía que estaba consumiéndole.

\- Me alegra ver que al fin entras en razón, _Draco_. -dijo, pronunciando su nombre. Había pensado que el embrollo en el que estaban metidos daba pie a que comenzaran a tratarse con un poco más de familiaridad.- Pero por lo que a mí respecta, podría aceptar tu trato, dejarte ir y no volver a saber nada más de ti. _Y ahora _-agregó con calma viendo que Malfoy abría la boca para rebatir- que sabes que tu madre tiene algo que ver con todo esto sé que tomarías las precauciones necesarias. Y yo no puedo arriesgarme -concluyó con una media sonrisa.

"Te han vuelto a dar la baja", continuó manteniendo estable el tono de su voz al ver que Malfoy permanecía en silencio, "a petición mía. Por el momento no puedo permitir que utilices la excusa de ir al trabajo como una tapadera para escapar". _No soy tan poco profesional_, le dijo la dura mirada que el rubio le lanzó entonces. "Especialmente porque no pienso devolverte la varita todavía".

-Espera, _¿qué?_ -comentó sorprendido el hombre.- Potter, esto apesta a un secuestro de aquí a Roma. No sé si eres consciente de que estás reteniendo a un civil en una propiedad privada _en contra de su voluntad_.

-Cómo se nota que eres abogado, Malfoy. -a la mierda la familiaridad, se dijo con hastío. Había momentos en los que solo le salía dirigirse a él por su apellido.- Lo estoy haciendo para que dentro de un par de semanas no tenga que ir a recogerte a una cuneta, hospital o donde coño acabes tirado en estado vegetal. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no tienes alternativa? Porque ¿cómo van esos progresos para liberarte de una herencia que es _inherente_ a ti? -preguntó con ironía.- Estás jodido, Malfoy, ya va siendo hora de que empieces a aceptarlo. Y tienes _mucha suerte_ de que tus genes veela me hayan elegido a mí, porque llega a ser otro y al mínimo problema que le des te manda a la mierda. -concluyó con énfasis antes de menear ligeramente su propia varita para liberar a Malfoy de sus ataduras. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Merece una oportunidad?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Su nuevo compañero de piso se había calmado un poco, apreció Harry a la mañana siguiente mientras removía el bacon y los huevos que estaba friendo en la sartén. Todavía tenía las marcas de las sogas en las muñecas, pero aún con ellas presentaba un aspecto concorde a su naturaleza veela. Al igual que el otro día, había aparecido por el pasillo que desde el dormitorio daba al salón y la cocina americana impecablemente vestido con un traje negro hecho a medida y zapatos "italianos", seguramente le habría dicho Malfoy si Harry se hubiese molestado en preguntarle por ellos.

Traía el cabello, que había vuelto a recuperar su suavidad y brillo habituales, húmedo y con un… característico aroma a melocotón, aspiró Harry; su champú favorito. -Buenos días. -saludó- ¿Has dormido bien?

Contrariamente a lo que seguro Malfoy había esperado, a fin de cuentas le había tenido unas horas atado al cabecero de su cama, no habían dormido juntos. Además del dormitorio principal, el apartamento muggle de Baker Street al que Harry había huido hace años para evitar miradas curiosas estaba provisto de una habitación para invitados. Y aunque la cama era de tamaño individual tenía un amplio ventanal que llenaba de luz la estancia y un armario lo suficientemente grande como para guardar toda la ropa de su huésped -o al menos parte de ella-.

Malfoy se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra americana y posó la mirada en la sartén en la que estaba cocinando. _Hay hambre, ¿eh?_ sonrió Harry, sirviendo el bacon y los huevos en dos platos.- ¿Café?

-Prefiero té, gracias. -comentó Malfoy quien, para su sorpresa, se levantó y puso una tetera a hervir.- ¿Tú quieres café? -preguntó mientras buscaba la cafetera con la mirada. Harry le señaló con la mirada la taza casi vacía que había dejado a un lado de la vitrocerámica en la que había estado cocinando, con lo que el otro hombre asintió y regresó a su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -quiso saber Harry, sentándose al lado de Malfoy y poniéndole un plato de huevos y bacon delante.- Que aproveche. -solo añadió antes de ponerse a devorar el suyo.

\- Bien -comentó suavemente Draco, mirándole discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba a punto de pedirle algo, intuyó el auror.- He pensado que podría reincorporarme ya. -_bingo_.- Tengo _casos pendientes_, Potter. -se apresuró a agregar en cuanto vio que el moreno iba a alzar la voz probablemente para negarle la posibilidad.- Además, no estoy hecho para quedarme encerrado en casa; me aburro con facilidad. Necesito estar activo, distraerme… ¿no crees que ya tengo bastante con lo mío?

\- Con _lo nuestro_, dirás -apuntó Harry con la boca aún llena. Esperó unos segundos y tragó.- que yo también estoy pagando el pato aquí. -Malfoy agachó ligeramente la cabeza y el auror suspiró. A lo mejor su excompañero sí estaba teniendo bastante como para echarle en cara nada más.- Bueno, cuéntame -dijo intentando _distraer_ al otro hombre.- ¿por qué crees que tu parte veela me eligió a mí como tu pareja? Un poco raro, ¿no?

\- Es algo que aún no logro entender. -reconoció Draco, levantándose para retirar la tetera del fuego y servirse un poco en la taza que Potter había dispuesto para él- Especialmente partiendo de la base de que soy heterosexual.

El comentario atragantó a Harry con lo que le quedaba de café. Draco arqueó una ceja mientras le observaba reír. -¿Te estás _divirtiendo_? -comentó con ironía.

-Mucho -reconoció el auror, pasándose una mano por debajo de las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas que la carcajada había provocado.- Vaya un sentido veela, entonces… ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Digo, -añadió cuando Malfoy le miró sin comprender- si no te gustan las pollas difícilmente podrás enlazarte a mí. En una situación hipotética, claro -comentó guiñándole un ojo al hombre, que puso los suyos en blanco.- ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Crees que tus genes rectificarán con el tiempo y tendrás una segunda "llamada" para el amor?

-Deja de mofarte, no es gracioso -le espetó Malfoy dándole un sorbo a su té.- Como seguramente la traidora de mi madre ya te habrá explicado, los veela y, por ende, los medio veela, solo sienten una única llamada en su vida. Son monógamos por naturaleza; se entregan a una sola persona y, desgraciadamente, en mi caso has tenido que ser tú.

\- Al menos yo sí he salido ganando un poco -afirmó Harry torciendo una sonrisa. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, receloso, y esperó a que el otro continuara hablando.- No te estoy descubriendo nada nuevo si te digo que soy gay; _Corazón de Bruja_ ya ha logrado publicar algunos de mis escarceos. -comentó sin dar más detalles, levantándose de la mesa para dejar su plato y el de Malfoy en el fregadero.- Y tengo que admitir que te encuentro sobradamente atractivo como para follarte… -añadió ante la incrédula mirada del otro hombre- pero no lo suficientemente interesante como para querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. -concluyó sonriendo al ahora desconcertado abogado.- Así que ponte las pilas, parte veela de Draco Malfoy, tienes un auror al que conquistar.

Draco recordó que tenía la capacidad de hablar en cuanto vio a Potter abandonar la cocina.- ¿Y qué pasó con la pequeña Weasley? -preguntó a la desesperada, esperando que este le escuchara.

-Que descubrí que me gustaban más las pollas de sus hermanos. -fue lo que alcanzó a oír.

* * *

-¿En serio le dijiste a Malfoy que _te lo follarías_? -cuestionó Hermione aguantándose la risa cuatro horas y media más tarde, en la cafetería del Ministerio a la hora de comer.- Eres un descarado.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se metía un trozo de ternera en la boca.- ¿Preferirías que le mintiera? Me he dado cuenta de que tiene sus ventajas esto de ser medio veela; Malfoy tiene un físico realmente bonito, lo que pasa es que las pocas veces que me he encontrado con él por aquí llevaba una de esas pesadas túnicas que se ponen los letrados por encima de la ropa y no había tenido la ocasión de apreciarlo como se merece. Pero, _oh,_ _Hermione_, tendrías que haberle visto con ese traje tan ceñido esta mañana…

-Bueno, me alegro de que al menos para uno de los dos todo este asunto no vaya a ser tan malo. -comentó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa pícara, sosteniendo su vaso lleno de agua.- Solo te pediré que no seas tan obvio cuando se lo cuentes a Ron; aún está asimilando que Malfoy te haya elegido como su pareja.

\- ¿Sabías que es heterosexual? -comentó Harry cambiando ligeramente de tema, atacando ahora la crema de patatas de su plato. Hermione le miró atónita, negando lentamente con la cabeza.- Ya, así me quedé yo. No tiene sentido: ¿te gustan las mujeres pero tu parte veela elige por ti a un hombre como compañero de vida?

-Y no a cualquier hombre… -cuando Harry levantó la mirada de su comida se encontró con una Hermione que le obsequiaba una sonrisa torcida.- Vamos, Harry, que te desea medio Ministerio. Estoy convencida de que tarde o temprano tus encantos naturales terminarán por ablandar la determinación humana de Malfoy.

\- ¿Y luego qué? -reflexionó Harry.- ¿Follamos y vivimos juntos para siempre? Si te soy sincero, no creo que quiera eso… -de pronto había perdido el apetito, se dijo, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato. Una cosa era que Malfoy le despertara cierto interés sexual, algo normal en un joven activo como él, y otra muy diferente que _le gustara_. Porque, en realidad, no era así. En tiempos de bonanza su némesis de colegio se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil, destilando una arrogancia y unos aires de superioridad que enfermaban a Harry solo de rememorarlos. Ciertamente, la guerra había traído consecuencias para todos, incluidos los Malfoy, pero… ¿habrían sido suficientes como para minar el complicado carácter del medio veela ahora que su familia había logrado conservar la mitad de su fortuna y él se había hecho con un bien remunerado empleo? Tenía sus dudas.

\- No te agobies con eso, cielo -le dijo su amiga posando una mano sobre la suya. Cuando Harry la miró esta le sonrió con ternura.- Nadie te está obligando a que te vincules a él; solo tienes que mantenerlo con vida. Y por lo que me has contado un simple abrazo semanal bastaría, ¿no?

-En realidad solo es una hipótesis de Narcisa. -terció Harry frunciendo los labios.- Aunque es de ella de quien Malfoy ha heredado su naturaleza híbrida, en su caso nunca se ha visto desprovista del contacto de su llamada que, por azares del destino, resultó ser la persona con la que le prometieron sus padres: el propio Lucius. Y aunque este esté ahora en Azkaban su vínculo ya fue sellado, lo que a su vez anuló el mecanismo interno que consume al veela. Así que me da que tendremos que ir descubriendo sobre la marcha hasta dónde es capaz de soportar Malfoy sin empezar a flaquear.

\- Al menos sabéis que el límite está en un mes sin contacto alguno. -_flaco favor a la causa de todos modos_, pensó el auror para sí.

* * *

\- Así que… doy por hecho que nunca te has acostado con un hombre, ¿no?

Draco alzó la mirada de la sentencia que había estado leyendo. Contempló a Potter, que seguía "haciendo _zapping_, Malfoy" con esa suerte de dispositivo a distancia que tenía el poder de controlar "la caja tonta".

-Evidentemente, _no_.

Eran las ocho y diez de la tarde y hacía una hora que habían terminado de cenar. Potter había llegado a casa sobre las seis con aire taciturno y la americana del uniforme granate de auror completamente desabrochada. Tras saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza -él ya llevaba una hora estudiando varios casos sobre la mesa del salón- se había metido en su habitación y reaparecido diez minutos después con unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta de manga larga gris.

"¿Qué tal la vuelta al trabajo?" le había preguntado distraídamente mientras rebuscaba en la nevera lo que más tarde terminarían cenando. "Bien" fue su escueta respuesta, por alguna razón, incapaz de articular algo más elaborado pues su mirada -y su cabeza- se estaban entreteniendo contemplando a su interlocutor. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió centrándolos nuevamente en la lectura del dictamen.

Al final había convencido a Potter para que le dejara reanudar sus actividades del día a día, entre las que por supuesto se encontraba su jornada laboral. Habían tenido que marear un poco a los responsables de San Mungo para que volvieran a darle el alta, pero ninguno de ellos había mostrado el más pequeño indicio de querer llevarle la contraria al auror estrella del Ministerio. A cambio, Draco era plenamente consciente de que Potter le había lanzado un potente hechizo rastreador que seguramente nunca sería capaz de eludir. O, al menos, el Gryffindor tenía que estar muy seguro de ello, ya que también le había devuelto su varita.

Tampoco es como si pensara en volver a escapar. Merlín, no era idiota: sabía que al menos de momento Potter era el único ser sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de mantenerle con vida, por lo que no tenía ninguna intención de evitar su contacto siempre y cuando no sobrepasase ciertos límites. Cosa que no ocurriría ya que, pese a lo insolente que estaba demostrando ser, "su pareja" no era _de esa clase de personas_. El Potter que él conocía era un hombre justo, leal a sus amigos y crítico con todo aquello que su labor como auror no aprobaría. _Como la violación_, agregó una voz en la cabeza de Draco.

Para ser sinceros, no había esperado que Potter le salvara. Cuando habían chocado accidentalmente en ese ascensor Draco estuvo convencido de que acababan de firmar por él su propia sentencia de muerte. El pasado que ambos compartían era un caso aparte y la llamada implicaría una serie de cuestiones que estaba seguro que Potter jamás aceptaría. Así que hizo lo único que para él tenía algo de sentido entonces: lanzarse a una desesperada búsqueda de conocimientos para tratar de anular la reacción veela que le llevaría a la tumba.

Por supuesto, tal y como le había advertido su madre, aquella empresa en la que se había embarcado con tanto afán tenía muy pocas probabilidades de prosperar. Y, ciertamente, no lo hizo. En medio mes acabó relegado a una triste camilla en San Mungo en la que, antes de perder la conciencia, le confesó a su madre que en realidad sí tenía miedo a la muerte.

Pero, milagrosamente, su pareja apareció cuando hasta los sanadores lo daban todo por perdido. Sabía que le debía una disculpa a su madre, que se había tragado su orgullo por él y contactado con Potter como se aferra uno al último clavo ardiendo antes de perderse en el abismo. Cuando despertó, acurrucado en los brazos del auror, tan lleno de energía y vitalidad como no recordaba haber estado nunca, huyó por segunda vez ante la desconcertada mirada de su progenitora. No obstante, Draco no tenía tiempo que perder: ignoraba qué es lo que esta le habría contado a Potter, pero por lo que a él respectaba aquel solo era un acto noble más para el héroe de todos los años. Algo que, quizá, podría cobrarse más adelante. Y él tenía que darse prisa en encontrar la solución que le liberaría de aquel infierno de relación que tenía todos los ingredientes para fracasar.

Pero Potter no le dio la opción, se dijo, girando el pergamino en cuya lectura estaba inmerso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la intención del hombre de ayudarle con "su problema" parecía sincera: estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mantenerlo con vida a cambio de nada. No creyó lo mismo cuando aparecieron todos esos aurores en la mansión siguiendo sus órdenes ya que _una simple carta habría bastado, inútil_. Por lo que sí, luchó con pasión para evitar una humillación que finalmente llegó en forma de sogas a los pies de la cama de su pareja destinada.

\- Así que me va a tocar iniciar a un virgen… -escuchó a su homólogo suspirar. En ese momento Draco agradeció que las miradas grises no matasen, pues en caso contrario ya se habría visto condenado a un final fatal tras perder al hombre que ahora le miraba con sorna desde uno de los sillones del salón.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Potter. -le contestó Draco con naturalidad, cruzado de piernas mientras realizaba una pequeña anotación al margen del pergamino.- Lo último que haría en la vida sería dejar que me abrieras el culo.

La respuesta, probablemente mordaz, que Potter iba a darle murió en sus labios. Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó la sien del rubio en una rápida reacción que provocó que la pluma que estaba sujetando acabara en el suelo, pergamino incluido. El auror se levantó presto de la butaca para socorrerle.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. -le aseguró Draco, más apesadumbrado por las gotas de tinta que del impacto había derramado contra la sentencia que del agudo latigazo de dolor de hace unos segundos, desvanecido tan pronto como había llegado.- Solo estoy un poco cansado; no he parado desde esta mañana. -agregó, agachándose para recoger el pergamino y limpiar con la varita la alfombra sobre la que había caído la pluma.- Lo dejaré por hoy y me iré a la cama.

Potter asintió, apartándose para dejarle incorporarse, sujetando pluma y pergamino hasta que el hombre se las arrebató de las manos. "Intenta descansar y desconectar" fue su sabio consejo que, por una vez, Draco estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Un segundo pinchazo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el salón le hizo detenerse y llevar ambas manos a la cabeza. "Malfoy, espera" escuchó a Potter hablar, sin prestarle verdadera atención. Al menos, hasta que le sintió tras él y de pronto se vio rodeado de esos fornidos brazos de auror, fundiéndole en un íntimo abrazo no autorizado que el hombre aprovechó para estrechar apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Pero, contrariamente a lo esperado por Draco, el gesto funcionó. "¿Mejor?", sentir los labios de Potter en su oído le provocó un desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. El abogado asintió, tragando saliva. El contacto de Potter era ciertamente reconfortante -era su pareja destinada, por Merlín, se engañaría a sí mismo si intentara pensar lo contrario-, pues proporcionaba a su cuerpo y mente una ansiada paz amén de su efecto vigorizante. Pero le daba rabia, admitió, cerrando los ojos mientras se dedicaba solo a sentir. Resultaba verdaderamente frustrante depender tanto de una persona, más aún si esta era Harry Potter.

\- ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama esta noche? -le invitó el auror, quien aún no le había liberado de su abrazo.

Draco negó. "Con esto sé que estaré bien", susurró refiriéndose al cariñoso gesto. Y pensando que ya había abusado demasiado, se deshizo de los brazos de su compañero. Girando sobre sí mismo, dedicó al hombre que le miraba con recelo una sonrisa que esperaba colara por sincera: "Buenas noches, Potter".

\- Dejaré la puerta de mi habitación entreabierta, por si acaso. -le advirtió este.- Siempre que la veas así podrás entrar cuando lo necesites sin problemas. Si la ves cerrada… -Potter se encogió de hombros.- seguramente sea porque tenga compañía. Descansa, Malfoy.

Podía sentir sobre él, fija y pesada, la mirada del otro hombre hasta que entró en su habitación.

* * *

Se abrazaban. Bueno, Harry abrazaba a Malfoy cuando veía que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear, cosa que ocurría cada día y medio dos días, en función de la carga de trabajo que el rubio llevase encima. El auror ni siquiera tenía que estar atento para darse cuenta; esos molestos pinchazos de dolor atravesaban la sien de su compañero con la suficiente intensidad como para desestabilizarle y llamar su atención. Así que habitualmente Harry se levantaba de la butaca, apagaba el televisor por el camino y le decía al otro hombre que ya iba siendo hora de acostarse. Todo ello mientras le sujetaba entre sus brazos y sentía cómo Malfoy se relajaba automáticamente en contra, eso sí, de su voluntad.

Harry frunció los labios cuando, por novena vez consecutiva en apenas dos semanas, volvía a estrechar al rubio contra su cuerpo. Terminarían antes si el terco abogado se dejara de tonterías, se metiese en su cama de una buena vez y disfrutaran de una animada masturbación conjunta. Durante ese período, el auror había tenido tiempo de sobra para investigar. Según había leído en varios tomos de la biblioteca del Ministerio, los veela respondían mejor cuanto más profundo era el tipo de contacto en cuestión; un _frottage_ mejor que un beso con lengua; un beso con lengua mejor que un masaje de espalda; cualquier cosa mejor que un triste abrazo, concluyó poniendo los ojos en blanco aprovechando que Malfoy había apoyado la cabeza en el hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro y no podía verle.

Honestamente, había pensado que tener a Malfoy en casa suscitaría alguna clase de encuentro carnal, pero no estaba teniendo suerte. Aunque Hermione negara con la cabeza censurando la actitud de Harry, este se defendía diciendo que si el destino había metido en su hogar a un hombre potencialmente atractivo cuya naturaleza no humana debía de desearle profundamente, el auror tenía la obligación moral de disfrutarlo. Pero la voluntad del rubio parecía infranqueable y Harry no estaba teniendo más remedio que _seguir acumulando_ tensión sexual y erecciones mal atendidas. Pero, sabía, tampoco podía culpar al rubio. Por ese motivo en vez del chándal había reaparecido en el salón el viernes siguiente con unos prietos vaqueros negros y una camiseta granate que sabía que se le adhería como una segunda piel.

Vio a Malfoy arquear una ceja, dejando a un lado el nuevo caso que analizaba aún en traje desde el sofá, en cuanto le vio entrar y dirigirse a la nevera. "¿Pescado al horno y ensalada de tomate?", le preguntó el moreno fingiendo no notar la mirada del otro hombre sobre él.

\- Perfecto. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ahora fue Harry quien se giró para mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Temo que incendies la cocina de dejarte utilizarla. -confesó mientras Malfoy rodaba los ojos y aparcaba sus labores como letrado para levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al armario en el que había aprendido que el auror guardaba la vajilla. Si no podía echar una mano con la culinaria -en realidad ni siquiera él se fiaba de sus habilidades como chef-, al menos pondría la mesa.

\- Voy a salir -comentó Harry como si no fuera obvio casi una hora después mientras cenaban. Malfoy asintió en silencio.- ¿Necesitas un abrazo antes de que me vaya? -le preguntó no sin cierta ironía que no pudo… _no, no quiso_, reprimir.

\- Estoy servido, gracias. -aunque no era cierto, pensó el rubio. Llevaba dos días eludiendo el contacto de su pareja porque estaba harto de ser tan dependiente, lo que durante esta tarde le había valido una rápida visita a la enfermería del Nivel 9 tras perder el conocimiento durante unos angustiosos minutos. _Pídele un abrazo, no seas gilipollas_ le dijo una entrometida voz en su cabeza. Pero Draco la ignoró, tajante, porque ya había dejado claro que _estaba servido_.

Así que solo se dedicó a seguir a Potter con la mirada cuando apenas media hora después desaparecía con las llaves, cartera y "condones, es lo que usan los muggles" en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero.

Muy bien, pensó Draco una vez solo, lo mejor sería recoger todo el papeleo y meterse en la cama. Confiaba reducir así toda posibilidad de que su parte veela le diese guerra esta noche. Con suerte, el cansancio haría que se quedase dormido pronto y, quizá, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento por controlar el dolor que nuevamente estaba taladrándole las sienes. No sabía qué hora sería, pero el latigazo fue tan intenso que terminó por desvelarle y además por las malas. Cuando el sufrimiento se mitigó un poco aprovechó para lanzar un _Tempus_. Merlín, las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. ¿Estaría Potter ya en casa? De todos modos no es como si pudiera ir a molestarle a estas horas. No, se convenció Draco con los párpados firmemente cerrados, atento a cualquier otro ramalazo sorpresivo. Lo mejor sería levantarse a por una poción analgésica que el auror le había explicado que guardaba en la despensa, al fondo del pasillo.

Con paso torpe y rogando a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle que no volviera a aparecer el dolor, abandonó la cama y llegó hasta el pasillo, donde la luz encendida de la cocina acaparó toda su atención. Potter, pensó, su corazón casi brincando de alegría porque aquella violenta reacción tenía todas las papeletas para acabar pronto.

Pero no, no era Potter, lamentó al acercarse lo suficiente a la estancia y darse de bruces con la tatuada espalda de otro hombre en boxers que rebuscaba algo en la nevera. Así que había vuelto acompañado, maldijo, ya que inevitablemente ello provocaría que la puerta de su dormitorio se mantuviese cerrada durante quién sabe cuántas horas -ignoraba si el moreno era de a los que les gustaba remolonear en la cama en compañía-.

Ya se había dado la media vuelta para encaminarse nuevamente hacia la despensa cuando su naturaleza veela pensó que era el momento más oportuno para hacer acto de presencia. Su quejido, que difícilmente podría haber acallado, sorprendió al otro hombre, el cual no dudó en dejar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para ayudar a Draco. Este, a su vez, trataba de mantenerse en pie, apoyándose con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

-Joder, tío, ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupado el hombre mientras sujetaba a Draco de los hombros.- ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? -insistió al ver que no obtenía respuesta, ya que el abogado estaba más concentrado en intentar hacer frente a otro agudo pinchazo.- ¿Harry sabe esto? ¿Quieres que le llame?

-No hará falta -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Su ligue sí se giró para mirarle, pero Draco a duras penas habría podido abrir los ojos, por lo que se limitó a seguir presionando sus manos sobre la cabeza para evitar desestabilizarse y caer.- Ethan, ¿qué tal si vuelves a la cama mientras me hago cargo? -la voz del auror se sentía esta vez más cerca, cosa que el rubio pudo confirmar cuando el cuidadoso agarre del joven tatuado fue sustituido por el firme de Potter.- Es mi primo autista; vive conmigo porque sus padres pasan de él -_mamón_, alcanzó a pensar el letrado.- Solo está teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Le llevaré a su habitación y en veinte minutos podremos seguir donde lo dejamos. -si Draco hubiera abierto los ojos habría podido apreciar la sonrisa coqueta que Potter dirigió a su compañero tras sus últimas palabras.

Una vez solos, sintió el ansiado abrazo del auror en su cintura. Lo que nunca esperó es que el hombre se estrechase tanto a su cuerpo y que esos labios, suaves, se colocaran sobre su oído: "En lo que te vas relajando, espero que me escuches atentamente, Draco. -_estupendo_, alcanzó a ironizar el rubio, era bastante probable que aquello que el otro tenía que decirle no le fuera a gustar. Cosa que, efectivamente, descubrió segundos después.- Estoy hasta las narices de tu cabezonería: sabes tan bien como yo que un abrazo es un contacto muy limitado para hacer frente a tu 'pequeño' problema. Así que, a partir de ahora, cuando sientas la urgencia más te vale que vayas directamente a mi cama".

-¿Más tranquilo, cielo? -comentó Potter no exento de cierta sorna cuando se separaron minutos después con una sonrisa, eso sí, tan endemoniada como sus intenciones. O al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué pensáis que sucederá a partir de ahora? Mil gracias a quienes comentaron la historia para hacerme saber que les gustó! :D Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este episodio también ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**N/A:** _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan la historia. ¡Me hace feliz saber que os está gustando! ^^_

* * *

Tobías dejó la bandeja con té y pastas cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Draco la miró distraídamente y agradeció al elfo el ofrecimiento, quien inmediatamente desapareció con un suave 'plof'. El abogado, por su parte, volvió a centrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo: _Dos mil trescientas cuarenta y tres curiosidades sobre criaturas mágicas_. Y es que finalmente había dado con la que buscaba: "#Curiosidad586 La llamada de un veela híbrido tiene un 0.02% de posibilidades de resultar errónea. Cuando esto ocurre, la naturaleza animal del mago o bruja portadora del gen puede rectificar y volver a resurgir ante el contacto de una nueva pareja destinada".

Draco se sirvió un poco de té en la tacita de porcelana y sopló ligeramente antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Bueno, aquella era sin duda una buena noticia: era evidente que su radar había fracasado estrepitosamente eligiendo a Potter como su candidato ideal. Ahora el problema era cómo podría descubrir a su verdadera alma gemela, ya que ir tocando a todo ser viviente que pasara por su lado le haría parecer un acosador. Merlín, no, suspiró el rubio, aquella sería una terrible idea.

Pero, se dijo, lo que sin duda debía hacer era salir a conocer gente. Especialmente ahora que Potter había cambiado unilateralmente las reglas del juego. "Más te vale que vayas directamente a mi cama", Draco no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula cada vez que lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que pensaba postergar aquel encuentro todo lo que pudiera, y como la _amenaza_ -el rubio no encontraba un término mejor para describirlo- del auror había caído en fin de semana, la carga de trabajo no sería un problema esta vez. Al menos hasta el lunes, pensó para consolarse.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu madre? -le preguntó Potter sin mirarle nada más Aparecerse en el salón. Seguía justamente donde le había dejado, pensó Draco con indiferencia: despatarrado en el sofá viendo lo que aprendió a llamar "televisor" enfundado en los negros pantalones de chándal que le servían de pijama y una sudadera de los Chudley Cannons. Las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz provocaron una mueca en el rostro de Draco. _Merlín, alter ego veela, ¿esto va en serio?_

Afortunadamente ahora tenía la esperanza de que todo este asunto quedase en una broma pesada del destino.

-Bien. -respondió escuetamente mientras se sentaba, como siempre a una distancia prudente del auror, en el sofá. Con un suave _Accio_ invocó un tomo sobre derecho mágico internacional que solía leer para relajarse antes de irse a dormir. "Los dos tenemos una idea bastante distinta de lo que puede ser relajante o no, Malfoy", le había dicho Potter la primera vez que vio a Draco con él.

\- ¿Y cómo estás _tú_?

Draco fulminó al otro hombre con la mirada. El tono con retintín empleado por Potter no era casual; estaba lanzado _con mala leche_. Y si no, que se lo dijeran a la sonrisa torcida que le estaba dedicando el muy cabrón. Si alguna vez pensó que todo aquel asunto veela espantaría al auror de buenas a primeras estaba verdaderamente equivocado. Parecía mentira, pero el moreno _estaba disfrutando_ con la situación que les estaba tocando vivir.

-Mejor que nunca -mintió iniciando la lectura, no estando dispuesto a contentar aún más al otrora Gryffindor. Pero una risita juguetona le hizo volver a levantar la vista, descubriendo que Potter no había dejado de mirarle con esos ojos burlones.- ¿Algún problema? -preguntó no exento de cierto desdén.

-Nunca pensé que te fuera a dar miedo meterte en la cama conmigo. -soltó el otro sin más.- ¿Qué piensas, exactamente, que te haré cuando no te quede otra que hacerlo?

-¿Morderme? -ironizó Draco devolviendo la atención al libro que tenía entre manos, abierto por la mitad.

-Mmm… es bastante posible -reconoció el moreno cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo una actitud pensativa.- Pero apostaría mi carrera de auror a que podría conseguir que te acabara gustando.

-Permíteme dudarlo, Potter. -le contestó el abogado con tranquilidad, dando paso a la siguiente página.- Te faltan dos buenas razones y tienes una demasiado grande como para sentirme interesado.

-Oh, así que ya te has fijado. -le pinchó el auror, cambiando su postura sobre el sofá para adoptar una más cercana a donde Draco se encontraba quien, en lugar de tensarse, decidió sumarse al juego que Potter había iniciado. A fin de cuentas intercambiar frases mordaces era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

-Sí, no es tan impresionante como _mi razón_ para no querer acostarme contigo pero reconozco que es de un tamaño aceptable. -respondió con naturalidad, entrecerrando los ojos al haber tenido que detenerse en uno de los párrafos del libro porque, distraído contestando a su interlocutor, no había entendido completamente su contenido.

-Yo también me he fijado y… sí, pareces _muy pesado_. -Potter estaba escrutando descaradamente su entrepierna, apreció Draco.- Tu razón, quiero decir. -agregó entonces, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos con una inocente sonrisa que en realidad de inocente tenía bien poco. _Menudo cabronazo estás hecho_, se repitió el letrado entonces. Ver para creer; en el colegio siempre había pensado en él como el santurrón de Hogwarts. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en unos años con la tranquilidad de saber que Voldemort jamás volvería para perturbarle(s).

\- ¿Te gustaría chupármela, _Harry_? -la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera analizarla.

Curiosamente, ni siquiera sorprendió al hombre:

-¿Seguimos hablando de razones, _Draco_? -comentó, acentuando su maquiavélica sonrisa.

Una pequeña carcajada, desinhibida y fresca, brotó entonces de los labios del siempre Slytherin. Ah, _mil veces mierda_, estaba seguro de que podría volver a acostumbrarse a ese constante tira y afloja que una vez mantuvieron durante años. Le divertía y revivía. Y si Potter quería guerra… bueno, ¿quién era Draco para impedírselo?

* * *

Definitivamente, el ambiente se había distendido mucho más en las últimas semanas de convivencia. Malfoy estaba más relajado, concluyó Harry un miércoles de mediados de noviembre, especialmente desde que descubrió que meterse en la cama del auror implicaba solamente eso: dormir abrazado a él -que el auror hubiese querido hacerle escarmentar un poco insinuando otra cosa era otra historia-, pero durante el tiempo suficiente como para que el letrado pudiera soportar hasta tres jornadas laborales consecutivas antes de empezar a mostrar los primeros signos de fatiga.

Durante ese tiempo el rubio tampoco había perdido el tiempo: Camila era la tercera chica que traía a casa. Solo para que le esperase en lo que él iba a su habitación para coger el abrigo y el paraguas. Malfoy aún no se había atrevido a preguntarle si alguna de ellas podría quedarse a dormir en su apartamento.

\- Espero que no lo intente. -admitió Harry ese mismo día a la hora de comer. Hermione frunció el ceño, dándole una última cuchara a su puré de calabacín.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? -quiso saber la Gryffindor.- Facilitas que pueda encontrar así a su nueva pareja y a ti te deja en paz. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? -pero al ver que su amigo no contestaba se temió lo peor. - _Oh_… -susurró, comprendiéndolo.

-No me malinterpretes -añadió Harry enseguida.- Con esto no estoy diciendo que me gustaría enlazarme a él de por vida pero… bueno, -vaciló, encogiéndose de hombros.- ha cambiado, Hermione. Ya no es el gilipollas de siempre… o al menos no lo demuestra. Y creo que ya sabes que le encuentro sexualmente muy de mi interés. Digamos que no me gustaría que encontrara a otra y se largara sin haberle… ¿probado antes? Es como si todo este tiempo que he compartido mi casa con él no hubiese servido de nada.

-Creía que tu ofrecimiento era desinteresado. -le reprendió la castaña, eso sí, escondiendo de la vista de su amigo una sonrisa torcida al darle un trago a su vaso de agua.

-Nunca lo fue. -confesó el auror metiéndose en la boca las patatas fritas que le quedaban en el plato.- Al principio acepté porque pensé que no podría cargar con el peso de otra muerte sobre mis espaldas. La guerra ya… fue demasiado. -Hermione asintió con seriedad. Para nadie era agradable revivir los recuerdos del conflicto, menos todavía para Harry.- Y luego le vi en traje. -agregó este regalando a su compañera una sonrisa pícara.- Y hace dos días le pillé saliendo de la ducha con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo lo que aún estoy más ansioso por ver. Te lo juro, Hermione, la paja que me hice después fue de las más gloriosas de mi vida.

-¡Harry! -rió la mujer mientras cogía la servilleta para limpiarse los labios ahora que había terminado de comer.- Cualquier día de estos le vas a saltar encima, él te denunciará y a mí, como buena funcionaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no me quedará más remedio que tramitar su queja por acoso. Y no olvides que sabrá cómo putearte, querido: es abogado. -añadió alzando ambas cejas para enfatizar sus palabras.

* * *

\- ¿Todo bien?

Draco asintió, estremeciéndose, como cada vez que Potter le susurraba al oído. No era nada nuevo descubrir que el contacto con el auror le afectaba de un modo que no podía controlar; por supuesto, calmaba a su rebelde parte veela y eso le permitía mantener su rutina y disfrutar de una maravillosa paz interior. Pero, llevaba semanas dándose cuenta, perjudicaba en cierta medida también a su naturaleza humana.

-Estás helado. -afirmó el auror quien, acostado en la cama tras él, afianzó su abrazo sobre su cintura. - ¿Quieres que ponga alguna manta más?

Potter le ponía _nervioso_. Especialmente cuando le tocaba así y le hablaba de forma suave. No estaba acostumbrado a que el gryffindor fuese tan familiar con él; lo suyo siempre habían sido los enfrentamientos verbales -y no tan verbales- en el colegio. Luego ya vino la guerra y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pelear entre sí. Después Potter les salvó a él y a su madre de Azkaban y años después, cuando regresó a Londres, únicamente empezaron a saludarse con la cabeza cuando coincidían en el Ministerio. Que el auror ahora se dedicara a abrazarlo, a susurrarle en el oído y a invitarle a dormir en su cama eran fórmulas que Draco ignoraba cómo resolver… y tampoco estaba especialmente seguro de querer encontrar la solución.

Su naturaleza veela le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se repitió Draco mientras rechazaba la oferta del moreno de colocar más mantas sobre la cama. No solo no le atraían los hombres, es que para colmo había tenido que elegir al menos apropiado -bueno, tal vez Weasley habría sido aún peor-. Por supuesto, Draco no era idiota, Potter era un buen partido: auror condecorado de Gran Bretaña, la persona más joven en recibir una Orden de Merlín de primera clase por derrotar a Voldemort y uno de los magos más valientes que el rubio había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Dejando al margen sus sobradas capacidades y habilidades, también era un tío bastante atractivo: en el Ministerio ya había oído que tenía loca a casi toda la plantilla. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba en el mismo lugar que un mitad veela que por ende tenía una predisposición innata para la seducción, ya decía mucho a su favor.

Pero era Harry Potter, se volvió a decir, mirando un punto fijo en la pared que tenía delante. Por muy pesada que se pusiese su parte animal no habría modo alguno en que terminara manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él. Y ya no hablemos de la tontería de enamorarse. Por eso, Draco sabía, su radar tendría que reiniciarse para escoger, a la segunda va la vencida, a la _bruja_ indicada.

Y ojalá lo hiciese pronto.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado por el chisporroteo rojo que empezó a salir de la punta de su varita, sobre la mesita de noche. Observó a Malfoy, quien también había pegado un brinco al oír el ruido y ahora le miraba confundido. "Tranquilo, es un mensaje del miembro de mi escuadrón que está de guardia. Tengo que ir al Ministerio".

\- ¿Va todo bien? -preguntó el rubio, sentándose sobre el colchón mientras Harry salía apresurado de la cama hacia el armario y comenzaba a rebuscar el uniforme en su interior.

\- Llevamos meses persiguiendo a una mafia que se dedica a prostituir squibs. -informó el auror mientras se quitaba a toda velocidad el chándal con el que solía dormir.- Les atraen con falsas promesas de inocularles magia y les comen la cabeza asegurándoles de que así se convertirán en "ciudadanos de primera" de la sociedad mágica. -continuó una vez vestido, sentándose a orillas del colchón para atarse los cordones de las botas de piel de dragón; cómodas, cálidas y resistentes a casi todos los terrenos.- Una vez bajo su poder, les retienen en contra de su voluntad y les obligan a acostarse con terceros a cambio de dinero. Y como no tienen magia con la que defenderse, obedecen por su vida. Un integrante de mi equipo ha debido de localizarles así que tenemos que actuar con rapidez. ¿Crees que estarás bien así hasta que vuelva? -preguntó, ligeramente sofocado por haberse puesto en marcha en apenas unos instantes. Draco reprimió la necesidad de hacer una mueca por el nido de pájaros que el hombre se había hecho en el pelo durante el proceso.

\- Sí, descuida. Vete. -asintió entonces desde la cama.

Potter simplemente Desapareció.

* * *

\- Todavía siguen sin saber dónde están.

Draco asintió, analizando las consecuencias desde la cama de su dormitorio en la Mansión. Hace dos días que había vuelto a casa porque era incapaz de asumir su día a día sin ayuda. En San Mungo estaban a punto de volver a darle la baja y el slytherin solo quería llorar de rabia e impotencia.

Potter llevaba casi diez días sin dar demasiadas señales. Según le había estado informando Granger estos días, la noche de la alarma resultó ser una trampa. El auror de guardia, actuando bajo la _Imperius_, había llevado a su equipo a un callejón sin salida en el que los cinco miembros que acudieron a su llamada, entre ellos el gryffindor, fueron rodeados y tomados como rehenes por 60 integrantes de la organización. Durante la pasada semana esta se había puesto en contacto con el ministro para solicitar no solo un cuantioso rescate -"Tenemos a Harry Potter"- sino la oportunidad para actuar con impunidad en el país. Unas condiciones a todas luces inaceptables que estaban trayendo de cabeza a todo el Ministerio.

-Harry ha conseguido ponerse en contacto conmigo. -aunque Granger tenía los ojos llorosos, apreció Draco, estaba demostrando una entereza digna de admirar. -Me mandó un cuervo; normalmente estas aves no obedecen a las peticiones de los magos, pero esta lo hizo. No sabe dónde les tienen recluidos; deben de estar en un refugio subterráneo a muchos kilómetros de Londres. Me ha pedido que te ingresen en el hospital para tratar de retrasar lo más posible tu mecanismo veela en lo que él… regresa. -murmuró con un hilo de voz, dejando entrever que ni ella tenía muy claro que su amigo fuera a volver.

Lo cierto era que Draco tampoco tenía muchos o más bien ningún motivo para oponerse; había llegado a un punto en el que a veces los elfos tenían que darle de comer del plato, apenas podía estar más de media hora leyendo casos sin que se le cansara la vista, y no había día en que un maldito pinchazo no le martilleara la sien, algunas veces incluso con tanta fuerza que había terminado inconsciente en el suelo.

Así que la respuesta a ese mudo ofrecimiento era obvia:

\- Pediré a los elfos que preparen una bolsa con mis cosas.

Así que esa misma tarde volvía a estar en esa habitación de infierno blanco en la que hace dos meses había vuelto a nacer en brazos de Potter. No sabía si el milagro ocurriría de nuevo, pensó tumbándose en la cama mientras, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, dos enfermeros le realizaban un primer chequeo antes de que llegara Myers, nuevamente asignada a su caso.

-Vamos a abrirle una vía para inyectarle un remedio que irá sedándole poco a poco. -escuchó comentar a uno de ellos mientras el otro se encargaba de cogerle el brazo izquierdo y colocarle una goma en torno al bíceps para asegurar un mejor acceso a las venas del dorso de la mano. Ahí estaba, sonrió levemente Draco mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba la cara de circunstancia que pondrían ambos sanitarios en cuanto apreciaran la marca tenebrosa, ya sin vida, de su antebrazo. Seguro que entonces no les haría tanta gracia tener que llevar a cabo su tratamiento.

-Será solo unos segundos. -comentó uno de los enfermeros, el rubio era incapaz de saber cuál porque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

El pinchazo llegó tan pronto como el aviso, y Draco sintió la extracción de sangre para un futuro análisis. Después, la introducción de la vía y, finalmente, el frío goteo de ese sedante que… en algún momento… le dejaría dor…

Narcisa Malfoy no salió en ningún momento de la habitación.

* * *

"Todavía no hay noticias" se había convertido en la mantra de todos los días. Normalmente era Granger quien venía a San Mungo a darle las malas nuevas, pero a veces incluso Weasley se había dejado caer para comunicárselo. Nadie sabía dónde estaban Potter y su equipo, retenidos, torturados -el Ministerio había empezado a recibir macabros paquetes con dedos amputados de algunos de los aurores- y probablemente privados de alimento. Se había abierto un gabinete de crisis porque el ministro Shacklebolt seguía sin ceder a las demandas de la mafia, solicitando así la cooperación internacional. De esta manera, los Ministerios mágicos de España y Francia estaban prestando a los británicos parte de su personal para intentar dar caza a la organización.

-Son todos unos inútiles. -escupió Narcisa una tarde en la que Draco, como hacía tres días, había dejado de hablar por puro agotamiento.- Probablemente esos terroristas estén empleando magia oscura para volverse ilocalizables. Y la magia oscura, aunque estos idiotas del Ministerio se emperren en negarlo, solo se puede combatir con más magia oscura.

Aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, Draco era de la misma opinión que su madre. Sin embargo, se habían salvado por muy poco de Azkaban precisamente gracias a un Harry Potter que ya no estaba para volver a argumentar a su favor. Así que no podían tomarse la justicia por su mano esta vez, algo que indudablemente el rubio sabía que Narcisa haría en el instante en que su salud llegara a un punto verdaderamente crítico.

Para lo cual, por otra parte, tampoco quedaba mucho.

Draco miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente desconcertado. Sin saber cómo, acababa de aterrizar en una suerte de mazmorra maloliente, húmeda y fría, ligeramente iluminada por el fuego que emanaba de las dos únicas antorchas asidas a la pared de piedra. El letrado se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la mano: allí dentro olía a carne putrefacta. Curiosamente, apreció el slytherin sin atreverse a moverse aún del sitio, ya no se sentía cansado ni atormentado por su suerte. Al contrario, una bienvenida paz interior le había poseído para, al parecer, no querer soltarle. ¿Acaso esto era el infierno? ¿Había muerto y no se había enterado? Creencia que enfatizó cuando escuchó el aullido de dolor de un hombre varios metros por delante de él, justo detrás de una puerta de madera roída que estaba convenientemente entreabierta.

_Hora de avanzar,_ pensó Draco sin muchas ganas de querer hacerlo en realidad; no era estúpido, seguramente aquello que vería si cruzara esa puerta no fuera a ser precisamente agradable. Pero algo en los gritos de dolor de ese… bien, la voz era grave, pero estando en el más allá podría ser la de un hombre o un demonio o, peor, el alma de un hombre siendo devorado por un monstruo devora almas. Quizá lo mejor fuera buscar una salida… tanteó el rubio quien, con el ceño fruncido, giraba sobre sí mismo tratando de localizar una vía de escape alternativa.

Fue la voz de Potter la que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Draco dio un paso atrás, volviendo lentamente sobre sus talones para fijar su mirada gris sobre aquella puerta. "¿Será posible que…?", comenzó a murmurar antes de que el desgarrador bramido del gryffindor interrumpiera la línea de sus pensamientos y le forzara a actuar. Si ese era Harry Potter, el grito de antes pertenecería a un miembro de su equipo y, en vista del mugriento lugar en el que se hallaban, aquella debía ser la guarida que el Ministerio estaba tratando inútilmente de encontrar.

Draco sonrió ante la ironía del asunto, y es que en situaciones de peligro un mitad veela era capaz de conocer el paradero exacto de su pareja destinada, pero esta tenía que ser la _auténtica_; sin lugar para llamadas erróneas._ Fin de la búsqueda_, concluyó el slytherin cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, a la espera de que su cansada mente le sacara del misterioso mundo de los sueños para poder escribir en un pergamino las coordenadas que sabía se le quedarían grabadas en la memoria después de aquello.

El alarido del auror volvió a rasgar el silencio y Draco Malfoy rezó porque no le estuviesen desfigurando ninguna parte de su cuerpo, especialmente la cara y la polla. Ahora que acababa de confirmar que Potter era su verdadera pareja destinada, no podrían faltarle ni su herramienta ni su atractivo físico para hacer todo aquel asunto del sexo _algo más_ soportable para él.

Draco abrió los ojos y, sin mostrar el más leve atisbo de urgencia, pidió a su madre por gestos una pluma y un pergamino. Minutos después, su sanadora salía corriendo a su despacho para contactar con el Jefe de Aurores.

\- Así que Potter al final, ¿no? -escuchó a su madre.

_Sí, señora. Me ha tocado el gordo_, ironizó Draco frunciendo los labios.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Draco, Harry Potter y su equipo solo aparecieron con unos dedos menos. A Potter le habían amputado el meñique, pero gracias a un doloroso remedio del Departamento de Misterios, este volvería a crecerle en un par de semanas. Por lo demás, llegaron desnutridos, sucios y con algún que otro arañazo en el cuerpo. Nada especialmente alarmante.

Después del aseo reglamentario, cicatrizado las heridas visibles y haberle administrado la primera dosis de la poción crece-dedos, como el rubio denominaba alegremente en su cabeza, sintió el peso de Potter sobre la camilla y a sus brazos rodeándole. También se le notaba cansado, pues el rubio apenas pudo discernir las vagas disculpas que le susurró al oído, justo antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos a un profundo sueño. Una hora después Draco estaba más fresco que una lechuga y con muchas ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el terreno laboral. Como a Potter también le dieron el alta, abandonaron el hospital sin decirse poco o nada. Al menos, hasta que al auror se le ocurrió deshacer el placentero silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, una vez arrancado su deportivo mágico:

\- Me has salvado la vida. -suspiró en lo que a Draco le pareció un estado permanente de shock.

\- He salvado _la mía_. -se apresuró a corregir.- La tuya era un efecto colateral necesario para la causa.

Escuchó a Potter reír, una pequeña risita que su parte veela encontró digna de los oídos más exigentes, aunque el slytherin no entendía dónde estaba la gracia; no estaba mintiendo. La intención inicial solo había sido la de salvar su propio pellejo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo para celebrar que seguimos vivos?

Draco se relajó sobre el asiento de copiloto mientras Potter conducía. Miró distraídamente por la ventana para ver un Londres pasado por agua. En ese momento atravesaban las concurridas calles de la zona muggle, con hombres, mujeres y niños resguardándose de la lluvia que caía incesante sobre sus paraguas. Al pasar por el Soho, el abogado respondió:

\- ¿A un pub muggle?

\- La verdad es que conozco locales más animados en la zona muggle, pero hoy eliges tú. Te lo debo. -respondió el auror sin apartar la vista de la carretera, frenando ligeramente para tomar una curva.

-Apuesto a que sí -se burló Draco torciendo una sonrisa, imaginado el tipo de establecimientos a los que Potter se estaría refiriendo.- Está bien, pero antes pasemos por casa. Como has podido comprobar no estoy en mi mejor momento y necesito darme una buena ducha -dijo señalando su pelo lacio, seco y sin brillo, producto de tantos días amarrado a una camilla.

-Las buenas duchas se tienen acompañado. -comentó Potter como si tal cosa, esbozando una sonrisa ladina que hizo entender a Draco que ya volvían a lo de siempre.- Así que…

-¿Vas a buscarme compañía _femenina_? -interrumpió el rubio desviando la vista de la ventana hacia su interlocutor, fingiendo sorpresa.- No te creía tan considerado, Potter.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el televisor mientras Malfoy iba a su habitación a coger una toalla y ropa para cambiarse. Cinco minutos después escuchaba el sonido que hacía el agua de la ducha impactando contra el suelo embaldosado del cuarto de baño. El auror desvió entonces la mirada hacia su propia vestimenta, que previsiblemente le había traído Hermione a San Mungo cuando se había enterado de que su rescate era inmediato: unos jeans y una camiseta verde botella de manga larga. No estaba mal, convino el moreno mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al armario de su propia habitación, pero si quería impresionar a Malfoy más le valía buscar otra cosa que ponerse.

Espera… ¿impresionar _a Malfoy_? se repitió Harry parado frente al guardarropa. A él no le hacía falta mucho más que su físico y encanto natural para contentarle -a fin de cuentas era su pareja destinada, ¿no? y _la de verdad_, según le había explicado Narcisa en el hospital-. _Pero a su parte humana aún no le gustas_, comentó una insolente vocecilla en su cabeza. Bueno, no es como si le importara, se dijo el auror contemplando con el ceño fruncido el armario. Malfoy era heterosexual, así que no había manera de que fuese a ablandarse ante _la masculinidad_ de Harry.

… Pero al parecer Malfoy sí quería que él se ablandara ante la suya.

Harry apretó la mandíbula cuando, veinte minutos después -solo cinco desde que el moreno decidió regresar al sofá con la misma ropa que le había llevado Hermione-, su huésped reapareció en el salón con unos pantalones de pinza azul marinos que parecían sacados de un burdel de lujo, por lo obscenamente apretados que resultaban a la vista. Arriba, un también ajustado jersey de punto fino beige y cuello en "V" que había recogido por dentro de los pantalones. El toque final eran unos zapatos negros que habrían sido confeccionados en cualquier sastrería mágica de renombre.

Y él _en jeans_. Mierda, tendría que haberse cambiado.

\- ¿Intuyo que vas a llevarme de fiesta a un bar de ambiente? -Harry apartó convenientemente los ojos del atractivo atuendo del hombre frente a él para posarlos sobre su mirada… que definitivamente ya no era gris.

Harry parpadeó, quitándose las gafas mientras se levantaba del sofá y las limpiaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta antes de volver a ponérselas. Pero no, ni con esas los ojos de Malfoy dejaron de verse tan intimidantes. Y es que el gris que hasta ahora había acaparado la mirada del letrado había sido extrañamente sustituido por un rojo escarlata que hizo que sus sentidos de auror se pusieran en posición de alarma; Malfoy parecía estar todas luces poseído por algo o alguien pero, incomprensiblemente, este no se había dado cuenta o, si lo había hecho, había preferido ignorarlo.

Pero, irónicamente, Harry era incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Malfoy se habían posado desgarradores y calientes sobre los suyos, y parecían querer beberse todo lo que hasta ahora el propio slytherin se había emperrado en rehuir. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Y justo en ese momento, cuando Malfoy se detuvo a solo un paso de distancia de él y esbozó esa resabiada sonrisa torcida, tan suya, que provocaba cierta tensión en la entrepierna de Harry, la respuesta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría:

\- Aunque preferiría que _la fiesta_ empezase en tu cama.

Sin saber cómo, la esencia humana de Malfoy había sido abducida por la de la criatura que convivía con él. Y aunque Harry sabía que debía inmovilizar al rubio antes de que su parte veela le obligase a hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después y contactar urgentemente con Narcisa, nunca le habían entrado tantas ganas de dejarse llevar por la corriente.

_Solo un poco_… se prometió para sus adentros cuando los brazos de Malfoy rodearon su cintura y sintió esos labios, suaves pero también demandantes y apasionados, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por todo su cuello.

* * *

**N/A:** _¿Pensáis que Harry realmente debería ceder? O.o ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**N/A:** _Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron la historia. Como creo haber dicho, me hace inmensamente feliz leer lo que piensan del fic. Espero que os guste este nuevo episodio :)_

* * *

La lengua de Malfoy se deslizaba suave y juguetona por todo su cuello. Desde la clavícula hasta su oreja, mientras sentía cómo sus tonificados brazos le acercaban intencionadamente contra sus caderas. Así, para que su ya animada entrepierna friccionase con la también encendida de su compañero.

Harry aún era plenamente consciente de que tenía que parar este peligroso juego cuanto antes. Era evidente que Malfoy no estaba actuando por propia voluntad, sino motivado por los oscuros deseos de su instinto veela. Lo cual era una lástima, pensó el auror entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió el mordisco del slytherin en la curva que formaban la clavícula y el cuello.

_Voy a tener que volver a atarle a la cama_, convino Harry aunque sin ninguna gana de querer hacerlo. No obstante, sabía que Malfoy se lo agradecería cuando, a la mañana siguiente, se le pasara el efecto de esta suerte de posesión animal. Porque era obvio: al letrado no le interesaba él en lo más mínimo, y si había estado aceptando su toque hasta ahora era solo porque no le había quedado más remedio.

La simple idea de estar metido en una relación unilateral logró que su hombría se desinflara un poco. A fin de cuentas, Harry no solo disfrutaba recibiendo placer; también le gustaba proporcionarlo y escuchar a su pareja gemir y entusiasmarse con sus caricias.

\- Le estás dando muchas vueltas al tema, ¿no?

Harry parpadeó. Malfoy había dejado de besarlo aunque todavía no le había liberado de su estrecho abrazo. Sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, taladraban ahora con firmeza los suyos, no tan abotargados como al principio.

\- Tú no quieres esto, Malfoy. -fue lo único que atinó a decir. Por supuesto, la parte veela del letrado había tenido que darse cuenta de que no estaba participando ni poniendo tantas ganas al asunto como seguro habría esperado. También habría tenido que notar que su virilidad había decaído ligeramente. Así que ahí estaba, observó Harry: una ola de racionalidad en mitad de un tsunami de pasión. Casi resultaba… _agradable_ ver cómo incluso el animal que Malfoy contenía en su interior era capaz de _preocuparse_ por su pareja.

A lo mejor podría tomar _ventaja_ de eso, se dijo.

\- Quiero que me comas la polla.

…O a lo mejor no, rectificó el auror, abriendo los ojos como platos tras el repentino (y ronco) comentario del hombre cuyo rostro estaba a menos de un par de centímetros del suyo. Tenía a boca ligeramente entreabierta, apreció; esa que en el colegio siempre pensó en cerrarle a puñetazos. Pero ahora, en el único modo que Harry podía pensar para acallarla era, en realidad, el que deseaba poner en marcha.

Así que lo hizo. Porque no lo pudo evitar. No con Malfoy tan receptivo, con esos labios que solo estaban invitándole a besarlos. _La bronca vendrá mañana_, pasó por la mente del auror mientras unía de una vez su boca a la de su compañero, _pero no esta noche_.

Draco gimió cuando sintió, con los ojos cerrados mientras jugaba con la lengua del otro hombre en su boca, los brazos de Harry rodeándole. Empujó sus caderas hacia delante y calculó mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que el auror le llevase lentamente hasta su cama.

\- Cama… Draco. A la cama. -caray, menos de dos, sonrió Draco en el beso, dejándose guiar a ciegas hasta el dormitorio de _su pareja_. Paso a paso, sin abandonar los labios del moreno porque estaba determinado a memorizar hasta el último recoveco de su boca. Y es que, Merlín, _Harry_ besaba _tan bien_…

Draco perdió el jersey y la camiseta que nunca llevó debajo por el camino. Solícitas, las manos ligeramente ásperas del auror no perdieron el tiempo en recorrer su espalda, su abdomen, su pecho, sus hombros y… el slytherin dejó la mente en blanco. Harry había empezado a lamer su cuello entre jadeos y ahí seguían esas manos, ahora acunando su trasero, empujándole hacia delante para que sus hombrías se presionaran deliciosamente. Joder, ya estaba goteando, maldijo en el momento en que la parte alta de sus gemelos chocó contra la orilla de la cama.

Estaba claro que, si esto era el cielo, Draco no quería abandonarlo por nada.

Entonces sintió cómo, en un rápido movimiento, las manos del gryffindor le daban un último apretón para, dejando su trasero, llegar hasta su cintura y empujarle bruscamente sobre el colchón.

Y el golpe fue la ayuda que la parte humana de Draco estaba esperando para recuperar el control. Diez puntos para slytherin, bromeó, sofocado, mientras tragaba saliva y abría los ojos, listo para enfrentarse a su realidad personal.

Potter paró en seco. Ahí, a dos centímetros de su boca con la misma rapidez con la que le había arrojado a la cama. Se había colocado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas con su pulsante erección rozando obscenamente la suya. Bebió del jadeo y la sorpresa que el auror soltó entonces; como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y se hubiese quedado sin aire. Draco cerró nuevamente su, sabía, regresada mirada gris y trató de serenar su respiración, ahora mismo tan descontrolada que hacía a su pecho subir y bajar a gran velocidad. Merlín, habían estado cerca… ¿de _qué_? ¿de sellar el vínculo? ¿Potter habría sido tan inconsciente como para permitirlo? reflexionó vagamente.

Había costado, se dijo, desviando ligeramente sus pensamientos, pero un veela cabreado no bastaba para superar el control mental de un Malfoy. _Aunque bien jugado_, le reconoció internamente a su alter ego animal. No había sido de sus batallas más sencillas, y eso considerando que el propio Voldemort había tratado en otro tiempo de entrar, sin éxito, en su mente en más de una ocasión.

\- ¿Qué hay, Potter? -mejor romper el hielo cuanto antes para ver si el tío salía de su estado de shock. Tener su boca tan cerca de la suya estaba poniéndole ligeramente nervioso, y aquel no era para nada el momento de intentar desentrañar el motivo.

Por la expresión atónita que tenía en la cara, era bastante probable que Potter pensara que estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida por su atrevimiento. Draco se permitió una sonrisa torcida de las suyas; ah, estaba convencido de que ahora mismo tenía al auror cogido por los huevos. Incluso habría podido ser literalmente así de haber tardado solo un poco más en vencer a sus intenciones veela.

Pero su erección no desaparecía. Y él tenía que hacer algo. Sin Potter, claro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te quitas de encima? -preguntó Draco sin dejar de sonreír para intentar rebajar un ambiente repentinamente tenso.- Tengo húmedo el pantalón y creo que sabes perfectamente por qué, así que me gustaría darme _otra_ ducha.

Fue como si de repente recordara que podía moverse. Torpe, evidentemente aún sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tema, Potter se echó lentamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Posiblemente para tener los reflejos a punto para cuando al letrado le entraran las ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo.

Algo que, al menos de momento, no ocurriría, se dijo el rubio, fijando la vista en el techo del dormitorio mientras su compañero se apartaba del todo. Para cuando le sintió de pie, el medio veela se incorporó sobre sus codos y avistó a ver los flacos intentos del auror para tratar de ocultar una más que animada virilidad.

Las gafas le caían graciosamente sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Me preparas una tila o algo en lo que me ducho? -pidió fingiendo una calma que, como se descubriría así mismo una vez solo en el cuarto de baño, no tenía.

Al auror le inquietó esa extraña tranquilidad, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. A fin de cuentas, al final se había intentado aprovechar del estado excitado de Malfoy, así que no estaba en posición de discutir ni de quejarse por nada. Mientras Malfoy se dirigía al baño sin decir una palabra más, él caminó a la cocina tras ponerse una camiseta promocional de Las Brujas de MacBeth y unos bóxer azules, bastante decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber mostrado mayores indicios de resistencia. La había cagado pero bien.

Dejarse llevar había sido tan fácil… suspiró, poniendo la tetera a hervir mientras escuchaba de fondo el ruido que hacía el agua de la ducha que Malfoy estaba utilizando. Deseaba al presumido slytherin, y lo deseaba de tal manera que había sido incapaz de ignorar la oportunidad en cuanto la había tenido delante. Y no solo era por su magnético físico, producto del despertar veela en su interior, sino por algo que, sabía, iba más allá de todo eso.

Cuando Malfoy se había comportado como un completo gilipollas en el colegio, pensar en él como un hijo de puta mayúsculo no había sido un problema para Harry porque, en verdad, lo había sido. Pero los años (y probablemente también la guerra) le habían hecho madurar para bien, convirtiéndolo en un estimulante reflejo de lo que un día fue; igual de ácido y en ocasiones pérfido que antaño, pero había dejado a un lado el sarcasmo por la ironía y ello marcaba toda la diferencia. Malfoy ya no buscaba herir con sus palabras, sino iniciar un animado juego verbal con el que no hacía sino incrementar la tensión sexual que para el auror había empezado a crecer entre ellos.

Y fue entonces, dejando su propia taza de tila vacía sobre el fregadero, cuando se dio cuenta de que _le gustaba_ este Draco Malfoy adulto. Pero cuando estaba consciente, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, a su provisional compañero de piso no le pasaba lo mismo. Y probablemente le habría freído el culo a _Cruciatus_ de no ser porque, Harry supuso, le intimidaba en cierta manera su posición de auror.

\- A ver… -Harry alzó ambas cejas cuando vio a Malfoy llegar y sentarse descuidadamente sobre una de las sillas de la barra americana. Se había puesto uno de sus habituales pijamas de seda y traía el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Su rostro, por otra parte, exhibía una expresión que hizo pensar al gryffindor que todo aquello que iba a explicarle ahora le daba más bien igual, cosa que le sorprendió- sé que quieres contarme "tu excusa", así que adelante.

El auror se aclaró la garganta mientras pasaba al rubio una taza con tila caliente que este aceptó con gusto- Tú… tus ojos cambiaron de color.

Malfoy dio un sorbo a su infusión. _Joder_, estaba ardiendo- Se pusieron rojos, ¿no? -pudo decir a duras penas con la lengua escocida tras haber bebido. Tosió un poco.

\- Y toda tu personalidad también lo hizo -continuó Harry mientras asentía, ignorando el pequeño atragantamiento de Draco y centrándose en cómo se pasaba una mano por el pelo, echándoselo para atrás después de que un mechón rebelde le cayera sobre la frente- O al menos tus deseos. De repente me querías… a _mí_. Querías tener a toda costa lo que… bueno, _igual_ habríamos tenido. Imagino que ahora me dirás que evidentemente fue tu parte veela la que lo quería, que te poseyó y todo eso y de que soy un hijo de puta de campeonato por haber sacado provecho de la situación, y en realidad creo que…

Entonces, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el gesto del slytherin, que negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras giraba varias veces la cuchara de su taza con la intención de que el movimiento mitigase un poco lo caliente que estaba la tila. Harry frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no había esperado esa reacción.

\- No pienso nada de eso, Potter. -le aseguró el hombre, atreviéndose a darle otro tentativo sorbo a la infusión- Si las tornas hubiesen sido al revés, yo también me habría aprovechado de ti. Aunque "aprovechado" no es la palabra correcta. Prefiero que hablemos en términos de "disfrutar".

Harry asintió, aunque no sin cierto recelo. Malfoy parecía estar encajando con bastante deportividad lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, algo que sin duda estaba generándole cierta desconfianza. Seguramente el rubio solo quería pillarle con la guardia baja para darle donde más le dolía, así que tenía que permanecer alerta.

No obstante, después de unos segundos y tragando saliva, se aventuró a contestar- Vale, entonces… ¿te _he disfrutado_?

\- Nos _hemos disfrutado_. -le corrigió el otro hombre- Brevemente, pero _sí_.

-Pero… -comenzó Harry, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Entonces Malfoy alzó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. - Relájate, Potter. Estás tenso. Si estás esperando que haga uso de mi condición de abogado para denunciarte por abuso sexual puedes empezar a tranquilizarte, porque no lo haré. Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza. -un nudo que Harry no sabía que tenía en la garganta afloró entonces. - A ver, voy a explicarte un par de cosas más sobre los medio veela que está claro que no sabías.

El slytherin se dirigió entonces al sofá, taza en mano, e hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara en este con él; allí estarían más cómodos. -Sabes de sobra que llevo tiempo batallando contra mi naturaleza híbrida. Mi parte animal debe de estar desesperada, y como tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que he conseguido hacer frente al mecanismo de agotamiento proveyéndome de tu toque ocasional, ha decidido hacer uso de la última carta que le queda. -Harry asintió mientras Malfoy terminaba su infusión. -Es una medida de urgencia que solo puede emplear cuando mi parte humana está en horas bajas. Y esta tarde, aunque he recuperado energías con tu abrazo durante una hora, acarreaba dos semanas sin poder salir de la cama por lo débil que me sentía. Simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad y se sobrepuso a mi otra naturaleza. Pero yo seguía siendo igual de consciente que antes; lo único que cambió en mí fue que de pronto te deseaba con toda la fuerza con la que mi condición veela lo hace.

\- Así que… -le interrumpió Harry, lentamente para ver si lo estaba entendiendo todo bien- cuando hace un rato me has dicho que preferías que la fiesta empezase en mi cama, ¿tu parte humana era consciente de que me estabas diciendo _justo eso_?

\- Normalmente cuando ligo no suelo ser tan descarado, aprecio la sutilidad. Pero sé que eso de pillar indirectas no va contigo por lo que…-Harry frunció los labios; Malfoy acababa de insinuar que tenía la sensibilidad emocional de un ladrillo- …sí. Te expresé, sabiendo de antemano tus sentimientos por mí, exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Estaba cachondo y te deseaba, y era posible que mi parte veela no me dejara en paz hasta que la satisficiera. Me froté contra ti porque _quería hacerlo_. Te dejé que me besaras porque deseaba _que lo hicieras_, ¿captas la diferencia? los dos nos hemos aprovechado en cierto modo de las circunstancias.

\- ¿Todo bien entonces? -quiso asegurarse Harry antes de escrutar su reloj de pulsera; era un poco tarde y ambos madrugaban mañana. - ¿No quieres matarme ni nada?

\- Si te matara estaría cavando mi propia tumba, idiota. -comentó Malfoy ladeando una sonrisa- Sí, Potter. Todo bien.

\- ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? -se le ocurrió preguntar al auror tras levantarse del sofá, listo para pegarse una breve ducha él también antes de meterse en la cama.

Malfoy le observó desde abajo, aún cómodamente sentado. Luego se encogió de hombros y fijó su atención sobre las uñas de su mano derecha.- Espero que tengas esa boquita preparada, _Harry_.

El gryffindor sonrió, poniéndose ligeramente duro de anticipación. Merlín, vaya que si la tendría, se dijo mientras daba al rubio las buenas noches.

Una vez en la intimidad de su dormitorio, Draco liberó el hechizo de contención que se había aplicado a sí mismo al salir de la ducha, antes de ir a hablar con Potter. Su polla recuperó su estado anterior; rígida, dura como una roca y ligeramente húmeda en la punta. El letrado maldijo mientras se metía un puño en la boca, observando aterrorizado ese _monstruo_ que ahora mismo tenía por entrepierna.

Nunca había estado _así_, suspiró dejándose caer en la cama tras arrojar el pantalón de su pijama al suelo del dormitorio. _Dios_, hasta el ligero roce al cubrirla con las sábanas y mantas de la cama le producía un siseante placer. Pero ¿cómo era posible que siguiese en ese estado? ¿era cosa de su parte veela? ¿no se suponía que una vez reinstaurada su parte racional volvían a imponerse sus deseos humanos? Y él no deseaba a Harr… a _Potter_. No. Lo. Deseaba. Así que simplemente la erección con la que llevaba lidiando desde que había recuperado su mirada gris debería haber desaparecido.

Pero no, sollozó Draco para sí. La muy hija de puta seguía ahí, orgullosa y goteante, apuntando en dirección a su barbilla. Imaginar repentinamente a Potter lamiendo esas gotitas que salían de su glande no ayudó precisamente a que se calmara.

Draco cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez… hasta veinte… hasta cuarenta y siete. Y al llegar a los setenta y dos suspiros lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, bajó la mano y envolvió con fuerza su palpitante hombría. A la mierda. _Primera y última paja pensando en Potter_, se dijo, un segundo antes de continuar recreando en su cabeza la boca del auror, ahí, metiéndosela hasta la garganta; hasta asfixiarse con ella.

* * *

\- Es un poco raro si estás tú.

Ronald Weasley miró a su amigo con una ceja arqueada. Maldito idiota.

\- Gracias, supongo, por la parte que me toca.

Hermione decidió ocultar su rostro tras un largo pergamino lleno de apuntes que se había traído a su cita diaria para comer con Harry. Andaba algo justa de tiempo y tenía que presentar ante el ministro cuanto antes un borrador de modificaciones que había entendido útiles de introducir en el actual reglamento sobre el uso de elfos domésticos en las instituciones públicas. Para empezar, la gryffindor quería cambiarle el nombre: a los elfos _no se les usaba_. Merlín, sentían y padecían igual que ellos. Merecían que se les tratara con más respeto.

Por otro lado, no era habitual que Ron les acompañase a comer en el Ministerio pero, cuando sucedía, Harry se alegraba. La tienda de artículos de broma iba tan bien que George y él solían estar bastante ocupados durante la semana, así que apenas tenían tiempo para verse.

El problema, convino Hermione sin apartar la vista del pergamino, es que estaba convencida de que Harry había tenido la intención de seguir hablando _de_ _Malfoy_. Desde hace un mes, monotema de las conversaciones con el auror y, al mismo tiempo, el único del que Ron no quería ni oír hablar.

Y Harry, por supuesto, lo sabía.

\- Es que me ha pasado algo… _un poco fuerte_ con Malfoy y no sé si estás preparado para escucharlo. -se disculpó entonces el auror, mirando dubitativo a su amigo.

\- ¿Te lo has tirado?

Hermione se mordió el labio para reprimir una risita, aún oculta -y segura- bajo el rollo de pergamino. Por su parte, Harry solo alcanzó a arquear la ceja izquierda, estupefacto por lo directo que había sido el pelirrojo con el tema.

\- ¿_Perdón_?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

\- A ver, Harry, ¿cómo te digo esto para que lo entiendas? _Vivo_ con Hermione. Es mi _novia_ y, en unos meses, afortunadamente mi mujer. -Harry desvió la atención hacia el anillo de compromiso que portaba orgullosamente su compañero en el dedo anular.- Y tú, nuestro mejor amigo. ¿De verdad creíste que no me pondría al corriente de todo lo relacionado con el pijo veela?

Ahora, ni una hilera de libros cuidadosamente apilados uno sobre otro podría ocultar a Hermione, pensó la joven bajando ligeramente el pergamino y ofreciendo una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa al auror que la observaba incrédulo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

* * *

Aunque Draco estaba convencido de que su nueva enciclopedia de Derecho Mágico Internacional era más interesante, sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente del texto cuando Harry Potter regresó al salón desnudo de cintura para arriba un miércoles antes de la hora de cenar.

Se frotaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla en su camino hacia el regulador de la calefacción; un ingenioso sistema que, según le explicó el auror un día, habían ideado los muggles para no pasar frío en invierno. Reposando la toalla sobre los hombros, pulsó un botón y giró ligeramente el selector de temperatura en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Después se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás, peinándoselo; la humedad actuando como fijador para evitar que le bailara en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Relajándote?

Draco tardó medio minuto en comprender a qué se refería el gryffindor cuando, con una sonrisa torcida, señaló el grueso tomo que tenía entre las manos. _Oh_, cierto. Alguna vez debió de decirle a Potter que leer derecho le tranquilizaba. Bueno, acordó, no había mentido del todo, aunque evidentemente tenía otros pasatiempos que le distendían mejor.

Como el _sexo_.

\- Algo así. -respondió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa del salón y levantándose para ayudar a Potter a poner la mesa- ¿Vas a salir hoy? -preguntó, ya que Potter todavía seguía a medio vestir.

\- No, -sonrió el auror, pasándole a Draco un par de platos para que colocara sobre la barra americana que marcaba los límites entre la cocina y el salón. El horno pitó justo entonces, anunciando que la lasaña de verduras estaba lista para ser servida. - ¿Por qué lo di…? _Oh_. Es que tengo calor, ¿te molesta? -quiso saber el auror al comprender a qué se refería.

¿Qué si le molestaba verle los abdominales cuando hace unos días puso en duda, por primera vez en su vida, su condición de heterosexual al masturbarse pensando en él? Draco se mordió la lengua para no dar rienda suelta a su mordacidad.

\- No, claro que no. Es tu casa, Potter. -mintió en su lugar- Por mí como si quieres pasearte desnudo por todo el salón. -_por Merlín, ni se te ocurra pasearte desnudo por todo el salón_, gimió para sus adentros.

El moreno asintió, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, y se agachó con un trapo para abrir el horno y sacar la bandeja con la lasaña. Desde su posición, acomodado ya en una de las sillas altas frente a la barra, Draco tenía una perfecta vista del culo de su compañero. Especialmente porque los pantalones de chándal que solía emplear para dormir eran lo suficientemente elásticos como para resbalarle ligeramente por las cadenas y poner a la vista el nacimiento de su torneado trasero.

Si aquello le hubiese pasado hace tan solo unos días, el slytherin habría contemplado con desagrado que Potter no se dignara a utilizar ropa de su talla -o al menos debidamente ajustada-. Ahora, por el contrario, le martirizaba mucho más el hecho de que, debajo de esos pantalones, el hombre no estuviese llevando nada de ropa interior.

'Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió para perturbar la sexualidad de Draco' sería en estos momentos un buen titular, maldijo el letrado mientras se forzaba a desviar la atención al interior de su vaso lleno de agua. Ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasándole ni por qué de repente Potter ya no le era simplemente indiferente.

\- Huele que alimenta -comentó este una vez enderezado mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la barra y ocupaba una de las sillas al lado de Draco. - Espero que sepa igual de bien.

_Seguro que sí_, pensó el rubio mientras servía un poco de lasaña primero al otro hombre antes de vaciar parte del contenido en su propio plato. Le había sorprendido reconocer que Potter se manejaba con bastante soltura en la cocina. De hecho, desde que vivía con él Draco no había echado en falta a los elfos domésticos de su mansión.

El slytherin comió en silencio mientras escuchaba al auror parlotear sobre lo "agotador" que había sido su día en el Ministerio. Habían tenido tres redadas y después otras tres horas de "mierda de papeleo". Por si fuera poco, Terry Boot se había enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con la cocinera de la cafetería precisamente a la hora de comer, retrasando la ingente cola de hambrientos funcionarios, así que casi no le había dado tiempo a ingerir nada decente antes de tener que volver "pitando" a la oficina. "Dice que le echa mucha sal a las comidas", le pareció escuchar que decía el auror mientras se encogía de hombros.

Draco pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de berenjena con queso mientras reparaba en que actualmente Potter y él se parecían mucho a un matrimonio: desayunaban juntos, normalmente también iban juntos al trabajo, y Draco le esperaba pacientemente en el salón hasta que el auror llegaba a casa, se ponía el chándal y se ayudaban mutuamente a preparar la cena mientras el hombre le contaba las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante la jornada. Encima, hasta dormían juntos. _Abrazándose_.

\- Como, ya sabes por qué, la última vez no pudimos, he pensado que si quieres podríamos salir a tomar algo este fin de semana.

El cambio de tema le pilló completamente desprevenido, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como había estado. Cuando alzó la vista de su plato y giró el cuello hacia su derecha, descubrió a Potter sonriéndole a medio gas, como quien se prepara para una negativa. El cabello ya se le había secado y algunos mechones estaban empezando a rebelarse, apreció Draco. Un poco más abajo estaban esos ojos verdes, sin gafas, ya que Potter casi siempre se las quitaba cuando llegaba a casa, que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de observarle con rencor y malhumor pésimamente disimulado. Todo su semblante, en general, se había relajado y reconocido a Draco como alguien con el que podría trabar una especie de… ¿amistad?

\- ¿Sigo teniendo la voz cantante para elegir local? -comentó, intentando mantener la mirada a su interlocutor para no entretenerse apreciando el fuerte hombro descubierto que tenía más cerca, el cual accidentalmente se había estado chocando contra el suyo un par de veces mientras cenaban.

\- ¿Vas a llevarme a un sitio caro de los tuyos en los que tenga que ponerme corbata?

\- Es probable. -Draco se permitió sonreír. En verdad siempre se había movido en dos o tres clubs selectos a los que actualmente Harry Potter sería más que bienvenido. Pero, bien pensado, sus estrictas normas de etiqueta, las aburridas y pedantes conversaciones de sus huéspedes y su alta -y minimalista- cocina no serían cosas que su compañero de piso aceptaría de buena gana.

Y, en realidad, a él tampoco le llamaba verdaderamente la idea. Simplemente era algo a lo que sus padres y las personas con las que se había relacionado le habían habituado.

\- Mejor elige tú. -coincidió al final- Seguro que se te ocurren lugares más divertidos. -no le cabía duda de ello, para ser sinceros.

Potter asintió, aparentemente complacido, y terminó de untar con pan el queso fundido que le quedaba en el plato.

* * *

El sábado llegó sin prisas pero sin pausa, tras un jueves en el que Draco sufrió una pequeña recaída que Potter solucionó esa misma noche; estrechándole contra su cuerpo y besándole distraídamente la sien -y la oreja cuando creyó que se había quedado dormido- cada cierto tiempo.

Por supuesto, como el abogado no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, aprovechó su estado de vigilia para abandonar la cama antes de que Potter despertara y encerrarse en el baño para otro -doloroso- hechizo de contención. _Es que soy de oreja sensible_, se dijo mirándose al espejo para justificarse a sí mismo su juguetona erección.

Así que, llegado el sábado, Draco optó por prevenir y autoencantarse "por si acaso". No es como si fuese a -_volver_ a- necesitarlo, pero le proporcionaba cierta seguridad que nunca venía mal. Cosa que se vio obligado a repetirse cuando Potter reapareció en el salón a eso de las seis de la tarde con unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros que por poco no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Le sorprendió verle en camisa, apuntó Draco mientras el hombre se remangaba hasta la altura de los antebrazos. Y que hubiese intentado dominar su rebelde melena con algo de gel fijador que, aunque no dio el resultado que él probablemente habría esperado, sí proporcionó a su cabello un estilo húmedo que le daba un aire ciertamente sugestivo, tuvo que admitir el slytherin pese a todo.

Potter iba a ligar esta noche, de eso ya no cabía ninguna duda.

\- ¿Estás listo? -Draco asintió levantándose del sofá mientras cogía su americana granate por el camino, que había dejado cuidadosamente doblada sobre la abrazadera; a juego con sus pantalones de vestir y sus oscuros zapatos.

Potter condujo hasta The Yard, un concurrido pub gay en la calle Rupert del Soho. El bar guarecía un acogedor patio privado donde los clientes podían fumar y tomar unas copas sin tener que escuchar la atronadora música del interior. Así que, naturalmente, se dirigieron con el whiskey y la cerveza ordenadas a una de las pocas mesas allí disponibles.

Una vez sentados, Draco se permitió una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué? -le sonrió Potter al sentirse observado.

\- Tú me has traído aquí por los camareros.

El auror rio y aprovechó para tomar un trago del botellín, que le sirvió para no tener que contestar a la pregunta de su compañero. Cosa que, al final, hizo de todos modos. -Oh, vamos, la música está bien. Y hay bastante ambiente.

-_Claro_, por eso nos hemos ido directos al patio. Porque se nota que la música te gusta y el bullicio del local no te agobia.

Vio a Potter acentuar su sonrisa y Draco se extrañó pensando en lo bonita que era. Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando… se dijo, dominado por una calma igual de chocante.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor han tenido _solo un poco_ que ver. -terminó concediendo el auror.

Draco torció una sonrisa y acomodó su postura sobre la butaca. Desde su posición en la terraza podía tener una clara visión de lo que se estaba cociendo dentro del pub, por lo que no tuvo mayores dificultades para reconocerle en cuanto le vio.

\- Eh, ¿ese que está en la barra no es el tío con el que te acostaste el otro día?

\- ¿Ethan? -preguntó Potter, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el asiento de Draco para poder apreciar al susodicho. Con el cuello del auror repentinamente a pocos centímetros de su nariz, el rubio no tuvo ningún inconveniente para aspirar la colonia que llevaba; _Merlín_, pensó cerrando inconscientemente los ojos, ¡menudo campo de feromonas! - Caray, pues sí que es él. Qué raro, no suele dejarse caer por aquí.

Fue entonces cuando el tal Ethan giró sobre sí mismo con la consumición pedida ya en la mano, sin duda buscando con la mirada un lugar en el que sentarse… hasta que su mirada chocó con la de Potter.

\- ¡Harry! -saludó, acercándose al patio _pese a no haber sido invitado_, apostilló Draco mentalmente. - Cuánto tiempo… anda, -añadió fijándose en su acompañante. - has venido con tu primo autista.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dio un trago a su whiskey, cruzándose de piernas ahora que Potter había regresado a su butaca y restablecido _su maravilloso_ espacio personal. ¿De verdad aún continuaba creyéndose esa trola? ¿Iría un autista a un bar hasta reventar de gente con la música a mil? ¿Su familiar, responsable teniendo en cuenta que le había aceptado "porque sus padres pasan de él", habría decidido que esta era la mejor manera de proceder? ¿_En serio_?

Pero, en su lugar, Potter decidió aprovecharse de esa ingenuidad. -Bueno, me pareció oportuno que intentara relacionarse con otras personas aparte de mí. -_fantástico_, ironizó Draco. Ahora tendría que estar lo que quedaba de noche sin hablar.

-Qué buena idea -asintió Ethan, tomando asiento sobre la abrazadera de la butaca de Potter. Draco le lanzó una mirada que esperó que fuera lo suficientemente fulminante. _La culpa es tuya_, lamentó internamente, _por advertir su presencia_\- ¡¿Cómo estás, Draco?!

El letrado brincó, sorprendido por el excesivamente efusivo tono de voz empleado por el _subnormal que no diferencia a un autista de un sordo_. Saltaba a la vista para lo que Potter quería a Ethan, porque erudito, precisamente, no era. Por el rabillo del ojo, incluso alcanzó a ver cómo el auror soltaba una risita mal disimulada, aparentemente disfrutando con las habilidades sociales realmente nulas de su 'folla amigo'. Draco se permitió preguntarse quién coño era realmente el autista aquí.

\- Vaya, aún le cuesta relacionarse. -concluyó el hombre de espalda tatuada tras no obtener respuesta por parte del rubio- ¿Y tú cómo estás? -añadió volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el auror.

Y así fue cómo Potter y el otro comenzaron una amistosa charla que generó arcadas, afortunadamente reprimidas, en Draco. Así que, en vista de cómo se planteaba esta salida para él -el moreno evidentemente regresaría acompañado a casa, y no con él-, el próximo trago que dio fue para terminar definitivamente su copa de whiskey.

Cuando se levantó, ligeramente mareado para su sorpresa -¿hace cuánto que no bebía?-, alisó suavemente con las manos la camiseta negra que cubría la americana que llevaba cómodamente abierta, y empezó a moverse de allí.

\- ¿Ya te vas? -Potter le observó visiblemente desconcertado; su pregunta rompiendo el trance en el que parecía estar sumido Ethan con él, puesto que también se giró para poder apreciar al rubio.

_Soy autista_, esperó enviarle el letrado con su mirada colonizadora y su sonrisa burlona, llena de oscuro y sarcástico placer, _así que jódete porque no puedo decírtelo._

Draco frunció el ceño nada más internarse en el abarrotado interior del local. El volumen de la música le dejaría después un molesto pitido en los oídos del que tardaría un tiempo en desprenderse. Si tan solo este local no fuera muggle habría sido tan sencillo someterlo a un _Silencio_…

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida cuando sintió una presión rodeándole el brazo. El agarre fue tan repentino que al no esperárselo provocó que Draco trastabillase hacia atrás, su espalda chocando contra el pecho de quien le había frenado. De pronto, un grupo de personas empezaron a entrar desordenadamente en el pub y no solo obstaculizaron la salida, sino que comenzaron a presionar y agobiar al medio veela contra el hombre que decidió rodearle, en acto protector, con los brazos.

La señal de alivio y el sentimiento reparador que inundaron el cuerpo de Draco entonces descubrieron inmediatamente la identidad del sujeto en cuestión. -Potter.

Merlín, maldijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos; podía leer _cada célula_ del cuerpo del hombre que tenía detrás solo haciendo contacto con el suyo. Incluido ese bulto en su entrepierna que estaba ocasionando estragos en algo más que su cerebro. _Pero qué me está pasando_… se habría repetido de no sentir la voz de Potter repentinamente en su oído.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás agobiando? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? -tanta pregunta junta solo estaba mareándole, convino el rubio.

La gente que había entrado en tropel en The Yard ya se había disuelto, pero Potter seguía sin liberarle de su abrazo. -Estoy bien, solo un poco borracho, creo. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me tomé una copa… -improvisó, y sin mentir aunque escondiendo convenientemente esos extraños sentimientos que no quería ni empezar a analizar. -Quédate con Ethan. Aprovecha la noche, yo me iré a casa.

Los brazos de Potter se estrecharon con un poco más de fuerza contra su cintura y abdomen. -¿Seguro? ¿No necesitas nada más? -con 'nada más' se refería obviamente a un contacto algo más íntimo que el que estaban manteniendo ahora.

Draco pensó vagamente, con la mente algo turbia por el whiskey de antes, en decirle que sí. Que le necesitaba a él en la cama _ahora_ haciendo algo menos inocente que esos besos en la sien y en la oreja del otro día. Haciendo lo que tuvieron la noche en la que su naturaleza veela le abrió, en contra de su voluntad, un puto universo inexplorado de posibilidades en las que no dejaba de pensar desde entonces y que estaban volviéndole loco de atar. A él, que siempre había sido tan correcto, tan jodidamente frío, tan _racional_.

\- ¿Me pides un chófer de esos que usas los muggles? -respondió en su lugar.

Sintió la risa de Potter en su nuca mientras comentaba algo que sonó a "te pediré un taxi". Y de pronto estaba ahí, dentro del vehículo cuyo conductor le llevaría a la dirección que Potter le había indicado, previo pago por sus servicios.

Observó por la ventanilla cómo el auror se despedía de él a la salida del pub con una sonrisa que permitía verle esa resplandeciente hilera de ordenados y blancos dientes. _Eres un hijo de puta, _pensó de pronto Draco antes de que el coche se pusiera en marcha. Estaba convencido de que el moreno era plenamente consciente de lo arrebatador que resultaba y del efecto que tenía en los demás. No por nada era deseado por medio Ministerio y, según veía, un Soho entero.

_Segunda y última paja pensando en Potter_, agregó mentalmente antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento trasero del vehículo, el sonido del distrito festivo agotándose paulatinamente conforme avanzaban.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :) Aquí ya se puede ver cómo Draco empieza a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por su pareja destinada. ¿Cómo hará para lidiar con ellos?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

\- ¿Qué es…?

Harry siguió con la mirada hacia dónde señalaban los ojos de Draco. -Oh, es un ordenador portátil. Alguna vez me has tenido que ver con él… ¿no? ¿Seguro? -quiso cerciorarse al ver que el hombre que estaba a su lado en la cama negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Harry acomodó mejor el dispositivo sobre su regazo. -La verdad es que no suelo usarlo mucho, pero esta vez quería utilizarlo para sincronizar el reloj deportivo que me regaló Hermione en Navidad.

La pequeña pantalla del artefacto muggle que Potter llevaba desde finales de diciembre atado a la muñeca brilló al reflejar la luz diurna que se filtraba desde las persianas del dormitorio. Draco bostezó, sin olvidar de cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras lo hacía. Merlín, ¿qué mierda de hora sería?

\- He madrugado un poco, -confesaba el auror sonriéndole a modo de disculpa. No por nada era domingo, el único día de la semana que los dos se permitían levantarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual- pero no creí que te despertaría. Te he preparado té; en la cocina. Si como yo andas un poco remolón, puedes traerte una taza a la cama y dejarla sobre la mesita.

Draco entrecerró los ojos para tratar de descifrar los números que marcaba el moderno reloj de Potter. Las siete y veinte de la mañana. Como para matarle. -¿No podías dormir? -preguntó, elevando su cansada vista hasta el rostro de su compañero.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. -Te has movido bastante esta noche. -le reconoció en un tono que dejaba claro que aquello no tenía la menor importancia.

-Lo siento.

-Para nada. -respondió el auror con naturalidad subiendo una mano para rascarse distraídamente la nuca, nuevamente concentrado en el contenido que estaba leyendo desde el portátil- Estabas dormido, _tonto_.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se dio el lujo de volver a acomodar la espalda sobre el colchón. Con una mano, el sueño que todavía tenía no le dejaba identificar cuál, subió las mantas de la cama de su cintura hasta la clavícula. A fin de cuentas estaban a mediados de febrero y hacía frío, sobre todo si uno se acostaba medio desnudo.

Hacía semanas que, como Potter, había optado por dejar el pijama a un lado porque cada vez se sentía más cómodo con el otro y era de los que pensaban que en bóxers se dormía mejor. El único detalle que le había frenado un poco antes de tomar esta decisión había sido la _no tan_ _remota_ posibilidad de que acabara empalmado durante la noche al sentir, piel con piel, el cuerpo de Potter cómodamente encajado con el suyo.

Así que ahora, además, había adoptado por norma lanzarse hechizos de contención. Cada maldita noche. Y aquello realmente estaba empezando a crisparle los nervios; viviendo con Potter apenas tenía tiempo para autosatisfacerse sin que este se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, así que solía aprovechar las duchas e incluso algún rato muerto en su despacho para tratar de mantener a raya su temperamento. _Trigésima novena y última paja pensando en Potter…_

Aunque, bueno, siempre podría confesar a su compañero lo que estaba pasándole… convino Draco levantándose finalmente a por esa taza de té. Pero no, zanjó al segundo; lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner en orden sus sentimientos y descubrir si lo que estaba ocurriendo con su sexualidad y con la manera en la que ahora miraba a Potter era definitivo o un simple efecto pasajero motivado por las circunstancias que estaban tocándole vivir.

Draco se removió incómodo sobre la silla de la barra americana y miró abajo. Pese a que el hechizo impedía hacer visible su necesidad, ahora mismo estaba más caliente que un demonio. Era normal: dormía al lado de un casi desnudo Harry Potter que, sin darse cuenta, se retorcía como si estuviera teniendo sexo cada vez que cambiaba de postura, con las contracciones musculares que cada movimiento conllevaba y que lograban dilatar en varios milímetros las interesadas pupilas del letrado.

Suspiró dándole el primer sorbo a su infusión ya templada. Tenía que darse _una larga _ducha.

* * *

\- ¿Listo? Porque te va a sorprender.

Ron le dio un trago a su botellín de cerveza muggle, una bebida a la que Harry había terminado por acostumbrarle dada su inclinación a instalarse en un mundo no mágico. -Dispara.

No obstante, Harry frotó las palmas de las manos contra la botella de su propia cerveza antes de contestar, vacilando. No hacía ni una semana que su amigo le había comentado que quería estar igual de inmiscuido que Hermione en su "mierda con Malfoy". "Somos colegas, tío. No debería haber secretos entre nosotros", le había insistido.

Así que… bien. Ahí iba, a cumplir escrupulosamente con su labrada amistad.

-Draco se lanza hechizos de contención.

Tal y como, pese a todo, Harry había previsto que ocurriría, Ron lo puso todo perdido al verter sobre la mesa su último trago. La confesión le había pillado igual que a Hermione, quien miraba al auror con desconcierto desde su posición, cómodamente reclinada contra la barra americana de la especie de cocina que Harry tenía en su casa. Pero a ella no le alarmó tanto la situación como a su prometido, quien tosiendo trataba de recuperar el control sobre su actualmente lesionada capacidad pulmonar.

\- ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado? -aprovechó la bruja para preguntar- Malfoy no me parece del tipo de los que se dejan pillar desprevenidos.

\- ¿Tienes algo más fuerte? -intervino Ron en ese momento, con ojos acuosos y entrecerrados, elevando ligeramente su botella.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del encantamiento escudo que lancé a todo el apartamento durante la primera noche que pasé aquí? -mudarse al mundo muggle y ser una pequeña gran celebridad mágica tenía sus convenientes, y Harry siempre había sido un auror precavido. - Me permite conocer cualquier clase de hechizo que otra persona ajena a mí lance en el interior de mi domicilio. Es una forma poco íntima aunque efectiva tanto de saber si alguien distinto a mí ha entrado en mi casa y qué ha hecho, como si un mago o bruja conocido que pasa una temporada conmigo ha intentado tenderme una trampa. -continuó Harry ignorando convenientemente a su compañero tras el asentimiento de su amiga. - La identidad del encantamiento en cuestión se materializa en mi cerebro apenas un par de minutos después de haberse ejecutado. Y Draco lleva haciendo uso de estos en concreto desde hace más de un mes.

\- ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en decírnoslo?

\- Bueno, el escudo de protección no me deja conocer la intención que hay tras los hechizos, solo su naturaleza. Así que no podía estar seguro de que Draco estuviese autoencantándose por, digamos, _mi_ culpa. -contestó Harry levantándose de su silla frente a la barra americana para acercarse al minibar, ubicado en una estantería empotrada que cubría buena parte de la pared que guarecía, entre otras cosas, la televisión- ¿Whiskey a las once y media de la mañana, Ron? -cuestionó escrutando su reloj.

-Ni hablar -respondió tranquilamente Hermione por él- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora _sí _es por ti?

\- El hecho de que haya tomado como rutina hacerlo _justo_ _antes_ de meterse en la cama conmigo. Para dormir. -añadió antes de que su amigo empezara a ponerse azul.- Un poco raro, ¿no? -Hermione tuvo que asentir.

-Demasiada información -comentó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la nevera en busca de otra cerveza ahora que su futura mujer le había prohibido tomar algo más acorde con el contenido de la conversación - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -se sorprendió preguntando pese a todo.

Harry cogió aire, aún parado delante del minibar, y comenzó a expulsarlo lentamente mientras pensaba la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular. -Si se lo ha estado callando todo este tiempo está claro que es porque no quiere que me entere, así que no es como si pudiera coger un día y soltarle la bomba de que, _sorpresa_, lo sé.

-Si lo haces prométeme que luego me dejarás ver su reacción en un pensadero. -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al comentario de un repentinamente sonriente Ron.

Harry soltó una risita y regresó a la cocina con sus amigos, donde siguieron hablando un poco más de Draco sin temor a ser escuchados. No por nada estaban a miércoles y el letrado por ende a estas horas continuaba laborando en el Ministerio. Una función de la que el auror se había visto exento hoy por exceso de horas extra. Hermione, por su parte, tendría que volver ya, apreció observando distraídamente su reloj, pues estaba al borde concluir la hora que normalmente ambos tenían para comer.

Cuando esta se fue, apenas cinco minutos después, Ron y Harry se acomodaron en el sofá y disfrutaron de un partido de fútbol americano por televisión, ese aparato que con el tiempo su amigo había aprendido a querer.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde de ese mismo miércoles, Draco Malfoy Apareció trajeado, maletín en mano, en el salón del apartamento de Harry. Por la hora que era, el auror ya le esperaba cómodamente despatarrado en el sofá. Por su parte, Ron hacía tres que se había ido.

-Huele bien, -apreció el entrenado olfato del letrado a modo de saludo. Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia la cocina para posarse sobre el horno encendido. -¿Preparando algo especial para cenar?

Harry reprimió una sonrisa torcida. Y tan especial, confirmó para sí mismo mientras apartaba la mirada del televisor y la centraba en su recién llegado compañero. -Pavo asado con verduras – contestó sin más, omitiendo convenientemente el aderezo: unas gotitas de poción _afrodisíaca_.

Si Draco quería seguir jugando a ser un trozo de hielo con Harry, este no tenía ninguna intención de continuar poniéndoselo tan fácil. Especialmente porque el auror llevaba ya no sabía cuántos meses de erecciones mal atendidas. Y es que el estimulante que Ron le había convencido para adquirir a última hora repelería cualquier intento de hechizo que el abogado decidiese aplicarse a sí mismo para tratar de esconder su propia excitación. Además, iba a ponerle tan cachondo que ni corriéndose tres veces seguidas dejaría de dolerle la polla.

Al final Harry sucumbió a la sonrisa, distraído con sus pensamientos. El hijo de puta que tenía como pareja veela iba a sufrir de lo lindo, y aquella noche él tendría pase vip para disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- Es un poco raro que hayas decidido preparar la cena tan temprano -murmuró no obstante Malfoy consultando su reloj de pulsera- Normalmente te pones a partir de las siete… -_chico listo_, concedió Harry encogiéndose de hombros para intentar eliminar cualquier atisbo de sospecha de la expresión del otro hombre.

-Como he librado y sé que siempre llegas a casa antes que yo entre semana, me ha parecido bien aprovechar la oportunidad de poder cenar antes de lo habitual. -_eso_ y que habría sido de idiotas esperar a que el rubio se personificase en el apartamento para verter la poción en las verduras. - ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Agotador. El Wizengamot ha desestimado el recurso de aplazamiento que presenté para el juicio de uno de mis clientes -suspiró mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata con una mano y desabotonaba la americana verde que llevaba puesta.- Así que veo que el tiempo para preparar una defensa eficaz se me echa encima. Supongo que tendré que quedarme toda la noche y alguna más trabajando… -comentó ya desde el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

El horno pitó justo entonces, alertando de que la cena ya estaba lista.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? -quiso saber Draco minutos después tras reaparecer en la sala con un jersey de lana gris y los pantalones negros del pijama.

\- Poca cosa -reconoció Harry dejando dos platos sobre la barra americana, apartándose un poco para que el rubio pudiese alcanzar cómodamente el cajón de los cubiertos. -Vaguear y tomar un par de cervezas con Ron. ¿Zumo? -Draco frunció el ceño cuando el auror le señaló la nevera.- También he aprovechado la mañana para hacer algunas compras y llevo un tiempo fijándome en que te gusta para acompañar las comidas.

\- Qué observador -puntualizó el letrado- Vale, sácalo. Y gracias.

-De nada -solamente respondió Harry.

\- ¿Sabes? No sé si te lo he dicho, pero contigo aquí no echo de menos a los elfos -comentó Draco llenando parcialmente su vaso de zumo de piña y ocupando su silla frente a la barra al tiempo que el auror colocaba la bandeja con el pavo asado y las verduras frente a él.- Tiene muy buena pinta.

\- Y sabrá mejor. -le instó el auror, invitándole con un ademán a hacer los honores para cortar el pavo.

Cuando Draco se metió el primer trozo de calabacín en la boca, Harry sonrió.

* * *

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía al lado, cómodamente recostado en el sofá viendo una película por televisión mientras él repasaba la defensa de su cliente. O al menos lo intentaba, porque hacía diez minutos que había empezado a sudar como si estuviera jugándose la vida contra una manada de escregutos de cola explosiva. Y aunque se había quitado el jersey y la camisa del pijama -si Potter podía él intuía que también- su cuerpo seguía perlándose en sudor.

Era asqueroso.

\- Creo que tengo fiebre. He tenido que pillar algo hoy. Meadow, mi secretaria, lleva resfriada varios días así que tampoco sería tan descabellado. -articuló entre jadeos.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? -le preguntó el auror, quien se había inclinado con rostro aparentemente preocupado para posar una mano sobre su frente. El contacto de la palma de este sobre su piel tuvo un efecto reconfortante inmediato, así que Draco optó por cerrar los ojos y, simplemente, dejarse fluir.- ¿Necesitas que te acerque a San Mungo? -escuchó no obstante que Potter le decía.

\- No me duele, solo estoy… ardiendo. Y un poco mareado. -añadió el letrado aún sin abrir los ojos, suplicando internamente que la mano del hombre continuara sobre su frente. Le hacía mucho bien.

\- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? -ahora sí, Draco miró a su interlocutor, quien le estaba correspondiendo con una ceja arqueada. Merlín, ver una expresión tan suya en el rostro de su rival de colegio se le antojó muy sexy, tanto, que su polla brincó ligeramente en respuesta.

Entonces el rubio apartó con pesar la mano de Potter de su piel mientras desviaba la mirada, posándola sobre las imágenes que estaba emitiendo la pantalla que aún permanecía encendida. Empezar a pensar en el auror _de esa manera_ otra vez no sería nada conveniente ahora, así que tenía que calmarse. Sin embargo, su hombría ya estaba actuando por cuenta propia y él no tenía un baño al lado al que recurrir para lanzarse otro hechizo de contención…

\- ¿Fría? La ducha, digo. -… así que, después de todo, no era tan raro que Potter se hubiese percatado de su estado, maldijo para sus adentros, girando suavemente la cabeza para chocar, inintencionadamente, contra los ojos del auror. Unos llameantes ojos verdes cuya mirada Draco solo fue capaz de sostener durante apenas unos segundos antes de apretar los párpados y fruncir los labios con tanta fuerza hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Porque, joder, quería morirse de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que el gryffindor le pusiese tan cachondo con solo arquearle una ceja? ¿Simplemente mirándole como lo estaba haciendo ahora?

-… ¿O quizá la prefieres _caliente_? -y luego estaba esa voz demoníaca, que Potter había acompañado posando sorpresivamente una mano sobre su muslo para acariciarlo suavemente con el dedo pulgar.

Para cuando se armó de valor y abrió los ojos, Potter llevaba dos segundos mordiéndole el cuello, con las rebeldes hebras azabaches haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, y, antes de que pudiera atestiguar lo que estaba pasando, el peso del cuerpo del auror ya presionaba el suyo contra el mullido sofá.

Una juguetona mano colándose entre ambos y apareciendo de repente sobre la erección de Draco le dio a Potter la respuesta que este nunca articuló. -Caliente, entonces. -le susurró en el oído, lamiéndole la oreja en el camino.

\- Eres un hijo de puta -advirtió Draco entonces, tratando de reprimir, sin éxito, un abandonado gemido en cuanto sintió la _dureza_ de Potter contra la suya propia.- pero ahora mismo no sé… -intentó añadir, pero el mordisco especialmente apasionado que el hombre estaba dejándole en el cuello en ese momento interrumpió ligeramente la línea de su pensamientos.- en qué… ¿el zumo?

Harry sumergió los dedos entre en cabello de Draco para acercarle a sus labios. -Las verduras. -explicó, jadeando contra su boca entreabierta.- Yo no las he probado. _Vamos a la cama_ -urgió casi gimiendo en su oído, con esa mano traviesa suya aún sobándole la hombría por encima del pantalón del pijama.- Ya he aguantado demasiado, ¿no crees?

Harry Potter pensaba reclamarle esa misma noche y Draco tembló al pensar que, con total seguridad, sería incapaz de negarse en las condiciones en las que había acabado en contra de su voluntad. Potter iba a follárselo ahora y los arrastraría después a una eternidad juntos. Y cuando ambos se cansaran el uno del otro, que lo harían porque para eso eran Harry y Draco, no habría magia sobre la tierra que conseguiría destruir el vínculo que, en poco tiempo, se formaría entre ambos. En el preciso instante en el que Potter _se corriera_ dentro de él.

-Como te acerques te corto los huevos. -jadeó a la desesperada cuando el auror le hubo arrojado, como la última vez, de espaldas contra el colchón de su cama tras un corto camino de frotes, caricias, suspiros y mordiscos. Él aún no estaba totalmente seguro y sabía, aunque Potter sí lo pensara, que su compañero tampoco conocía las implicaciones reales que acarrearía su unión definitiva.

Pero Harry sus inseguridades se las pasaba por el forro de los cojones, nunca mejor dicho, así que lanzó su camiseta al suelo y le respondió cómodamente mientras jugueteaba con la hebilla del cinturón. Así, guerrero, sonriente y malvado sin dejar de mirarle. -Draco… sabes tan bien como yo que, si me acerco, lo que harás será _comérmelos_.

Y maldita fuera la razón que tenía, pensó Draco cuando vio a Potter bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo, mostrándose glorioso y erecto para él, con toda esa hilera de duros y voluminosos músculos contrayéndose con fuerza bajo su piel. Y luego estaba esa polla, grande y gruesa, bajo la que se mecían unos igualmente considerables testículos. Si se los acercaba a la cara, Draco podría apostar sin miedo a perder que se zambulliría en ellos como un animal hambriento contra su presa herida.

Merlín, estaba enfermo. Enfermo de Potter. Y, para su sorpresa, la idea no le mortificaba tanto como habría esperado. A lo mejor el afrodisiaco tenía algo que ver. O quizá era el hombre que, ya sobre la cama y totalmente desnudo, se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Y segundos después ya estaban _así_; con el duro cuerpo del auror presionando obscenamente sobre el suyo. Draco jadeó cuando Potter comenzó a moverse, frotando sus miembros, y lo hizo un poco más alto cuando sintió los dientes de su compañero haciendo estragos en su cuello.

\- ¿Sigues pensando… -le gimió Potter al oído cuando sus labios llegaron hasta el lóbulo de su oreja- que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto?

Draco gimió, apretando los párpados, arqueando la espalda y, sin poderlo evitar, elevando sus caderas justo después para aumentar la fricción entre ambos. Escuchó a Potter reír contra su oreja, apenas unos segundos, exhalando aire caliente mientras lo hacía. Aquella era, en opinión del auror, la mejor respuesta que podría haberle dado. Así que, sin tiempo que perder, bajó para lamer nuevamente el cuello de su amante y elevarse solo un poco, lo justo para permitir a sus dedos colarse por el dobladillo del pantalón de este y tirar de él hasta arremolinarlo contra sus tobillos.

Draco, al parecer olvidando que estaba en contra de todo aquello, hizo el resto y mandó al suelo la parte de abajo del pijama de un par de patadas. Había urgencia en sus movimientos por lo que Harry no se lo pensó más y volvió a hundirse sobre el rubio, rápido y furioso, polla contra polla al fin, mientras seguía haciendo suyo ese pálido cuello ya lleno de marcas. La cama empezó a temblar, como la garganta del veela, que no dejaba de emitir los más sucios y deliciosos sonidos que Harry jamás hubiese escuchado.

Merlín, dónde había estado Malfoy, _su Malfoy_, todo este tiempo… _Solo unos niveles más abajo en el mismo edificio, idiota,_ le recordó para su sorpresa la repelente voz de una Hermione de 10 años.

Entonces la sintió, fuerte y salvaje, esa presión de los dedos del letrado contra sus brazos, a los que se sostuvo para sobrellevar el estremecimiento que antecedía al orgasmo. Y entonces se corrió entre ambos, todo espalda arqueada y sudor, gimiendo el nombre del auror.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no seguir friccionándose contra el rubio quien, lánguido, había dejado sus manos caer contra el mullido colchón y disfrutaba de un momentáneo alivio. Así que, para evitar caer en la tentación, decidió quitarse de encima de su compañero y tirar del nórdico de la cama, alentando a Draco a meterse en su interior. -Ven, antes de que te quedes frío. -apremió con suavidad haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que le fue posible.

Draco asintió, saliendo ligeramente de su estupor, y perezoso se metió bajo el grueso y solitario forro polar de la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar los hilos de semen que habían caído sobre su vientre, pensando que el de Potter también estaría cubierto de su propia esencia. Y, de pronto, la idea de haber marcado a su compañero así, empapándole de semen, se le antojó verdaderamente atractiva.

_Puto Potter_.

\- Te estás quedando dormido -aunque Draco había cerrado los ojos, presa de la paz que conllevaba el orgasmo, sabía que el auror estaba sonriéndole- ¿Quieres que baje las persianas? Aún sigue habiendo luz.

\- Una de dos: o te timaron con ese afrodisiaco o echaste muy poco porque sí, me estoy quedando dormido… -comentó no obstante el letrado, sin abrir los ojos. Al menos, hasta que recordó cierto detalle- Tú aún no… -comenzó incorporándose, señalando el bulto que se presumía aún bajo el nórdico entre las piernas del moreno.

Pero Potter posó una mano sobre su hombro y le obligó a volver a tumbarse. -Eché bastante menos de lo indicado porque compré el más potente y no sabía hasta qué punto te afectaría. No quise arriesgarme. -dijo, tumbándose él también tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Luego escrutó brevemente su reloj de pulsera y, tras comprobar que eran cerca de las ocho y cuarto de la tarde, convocó su varita desde el salón y con una pequeña floritura terminó por bajar las persianas de la habitación y, con otra, eliminó de ambos todo rastro de la culminación del rubio. -Si aún te sigo dando un poco de lástima a la mañana, que sepas que me gustaría despertar con mi polla dentro de tu boca, Draco. -añadió girando la cabeza hacia Malfoy para sacarle la lengua, burlón.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no engañaba a nadie porque estaba sonriendo. -Te lo tienes merecido. Por lo del afrodisiaco. -aunque lo de polla-en-boca había logrado un involuntario tirón en la suya.

Potter torció una sonrisa y se giró sobre la cama, quedándose de lado en dirección al slytherin con el codo sobre la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en la mano. -¿Siempre te corres así de rápido o solo cuando soy yo? -soltó con malicia, y hasta se permitió una pequeña carcajada con la reacción del otro hombre, que la luz que aún se filtraba por las persianas del dormitorio le permitían identificar.

\- Ha sido por la puta poción y lo sabes, Potter.

\- Pero si tú mismo has admitido que te eché muy poca… -continuó pinchándole el auror.

\- Mira, vamos a dormir, me empiezan a doler los oídos de escuchar tanta gilipollez. -masculló el rubio ligeramente avergonzado mientras daba la espalda a su compañero, dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho.- Hasta mañana. -masculló.

Con el sabor de una nueva carcajada todavía en los labios, Draco no tardó en sentir los fuertes brazos del moreno rodeándole… ni, estando ambos desnudos era bastante difícil de obviar, su polla, aún rígida y húmeda, contra su trasero. Un escalofrío le sacudió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la nuca. Jadeó. Así no habría quién pudiese conciliar el sueño. – Quizá podríamos dormir separados esta noche. -aventuró, tratando de disimular su creciente incomodidad- Después de lo de antes estoy bastante seguro de que no necesitaré tu toque por el momento, Potter.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, el hombre tras él optó por apretarse un poco más si cabe. Y luego sintió esa voz, ronca y sedienta, contra su oído. -De eso nada, guapo. Pienso quedarme así _toda_ la noche para que no olvides la mamada que voy a obligarte a hacerme en cuanto despiertes.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Feliz Navidad a tod s! Espero que os haya gustado la continuación ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, como de costumbre veinte minutos antes de que se activara el hechizo despertador, le sorprendió que Potter aún siguiera plácidamente dormido a su lado; al igual que él, el auror tendía a abrir los ojos algo antes de la hora programada.

Tumbado boca arriba, el nórdico apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y había escondido los antebrazos bajo la almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Presentaba un aspecto tan calmado, tan en paz, que el rubio se distrajo un minuto contemplando cómo el abdomen de su compañero subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Ese _duro_ abdomen lleno de músculos que anoche había tenido literalmente _pegado_ a su espalda mientras el endemoniado aliento del auror impactaba directamente contra su nuca. En cada maldita respiración.

Pero, por supuesto, Draco había estado más pendiente de su polla.

El abogado tragó saliva recordando ese trozo de carne caliente pulsando directamente entre sus nalgas. No fue hasta que Potter se quedó dormido que Draco pudo deshacerse del incómodo abrazo al que este le había sometido y, al fin, intentar descansar -ignorando convenientemente su renovada erección-.

Draco suspiró apartando una mirada que ahora se entretenía con la forma que construían bajo la piel los huesos de la cadera de Potter, los cuales, dicho sea de paso, apuntaban directamente a la zona que había tenido al slytherin tan cachondo durante casi toda la noche.

Y que ahora, si no se lo decía a sí mismo nunca terminaría por creerlo, se _moría_ por probar. Por saber cómo se sentiría en su boca y a qué sabrían esas gotitas que saldrían del glande primero e incluso el semen que vendría después. Por todos los dioses… siseó Draco, en vez de encenderlo aún más, todo aquello tendría que estar pareciéndole simplemente asqueroso.

Sin permitirse pensar en nada más para evitar echarse atrás en el último momento, y recordando la invitación -aunque no había sonado realmente así- de Potter sobre la mamada que le gustaría que él le hiciese para despertarle, el rubio se acercó a él y, tragado saliva de nuevo, deslizó suavemente el nórdico que cubría al auror hasta que su polla estuvo completamente visible para él.

Draco torció una sonrisa. Al menos no era él el único con una erección mañanera aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué debería extrañarse de eso? A fin de cuentas Potter ya le había dejado claro que le deseaba, y mucho, así que aquella era una reacción normal teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido juntos, desnudos e imposiblemente apretados.

El letrado apreció la punta, roja y ligeramente húmeda de su compañero. Pero cuando una lágrima de ese lubricante natural resbaló inesperadamente por el glande, Draco ya no pudo soportarlo más y se inclinó, sin ser consciente de que acababa de lamerse los labios, hasta besar el comienzo de la virilidad del moreno y humedecer su boca de ese líquido preseminal que, justo como descubrió entonces, tenía cierto regusto salado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Potter acababa de abrir bruscamente los ojos, sorprendido por la invasión ya que nunca había estado dormido; porque, como efectivamente solía hacer, se había despertado minutos antes pero había decidido agotar los que faltaban hasta las seis y media con los ojos cerrados, descansando la vista.

Así que, naturalmente, e incluso pese a la falsa amenaza que sabía que nunca cumpliría -él no obligaría a nadie a tener sexo con él-, jamás imaginó que Malfoy se sintiera tan curioso como para experimentar por su cuenta. Y que quisiera hacerlo esa misma mañana, _con su polla_.

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, pues no quería espantar al rubio advirtiendo su presencia ahora que las cosas entre ellos parecían estar yendo tan bien… menos aún cuando este se había lanzado a probar cosas nuevas bajo la seguridad de que su compañero seguía firmemente -nunca mejor dicho- dormido. Así que cuando Draco decidió acunar sus huevos con la mano derecha y deslizar su longitud por la garganta, lento pero seguro aunque no exento de alguna arcada, el auror decidió que lo mejor sería volver a cerrar los ojos y pensar en Umbridge desnuda teniendo sexo con un centauro.

Pero, mil veces mierda, sabía que aquello no le iba a funcionar. No cuando tenía a Draco Malfoy chupándosela por primera vez; explorándole, descubriendo lo que era comerse una polla y no cualquiera: la suya. Le parecía tan tierno y tan jodidamente caliente a la vez que quería dejarse llevar y gemir, contraerse y agarrar a Draco por el pelo para marcarle y enseñarle al mismo tiempo el ritmo que le encantaba cuando le hacían una mamada.

Draco aún seguía descubriéndole, lamiendo aquí y allá, tragándoselo lento una vez y repasando el glande de Harry con los labios después. Pero hasta que no comenzara un vaivén constante, hasta que no empezara a _follarle la boca_ en serio, el auror sabía que no estaría en peligro de correrse. Sin embargo, todo aquel… de algún modo inocente juego preliminar estaba metiéndole en serios aprietos para concentrarse en ideas nada eróticas que ayudaran al rubio a creer que seguía dormido.

Así que, por supuesto, terminó descubriéndole. -¿Potter? -susurró, no obstante, sin abandonar su mano derecha del tronco, haciéndola subir y bajar distraídamente.

Harry jadeó, aliviado de no tener que seguir reprimiéndose más. Abrió los ojos y se apoyó ligeramente sobre sus codos para poder ver… _ohdiosmío_, a un ruborizado Draco a pocos centímetros de su polla hambrienta, que seguía siendo suavemente acariciada por su mano.- Bu-buenos días -mal articuló con solo un pequeño hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- No pensé que lo harías… Yo, sabes que no iba en serio, ¿no? Nunca podría obligarte, Draco.

-Quería hacerlo -aventuró el slytherin sin soltar la hombría de Harry porque se sentía bien, caliente, suave y resbaladiza en su palma.- Pero si quieres paro. -agregó, estirando las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca burlona.

Harry resopló, sonriendo al final, como si el hombre se hubiese vuelto loco de remate.- Como pares ahora soy capaz de encerrarte en Azkaban. Sigue, por favor, me estaba gustando _mucho_… -y era verdad, la inexperiencia de Draco era dulce pero también muy fogosa, y el auror no podía sino morir de felicidad por haberse convertido en el improvisado _desayuno_ del letrado.

Así que Draco siguió y su boca sustituyó a su mano una vez más. Y cuando su garganta lo recibió de nuevo Harry ya no se contuvo. Se permitió disfrutar audiblemente de la boca húmeda de su amante, de su calor y estrechez e, incluso, de sonrisas pobremente disimuladas cada vez que Draco tenía una arcada. Al menos, hasta que el jugueteo y la exploración del rubio fue demasiado para él y la punta comenzó a dolerle.

-Uau, esto está genial, Draco, pero si me dejas probar una cosa… -jadeó con voz entrecortada mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre el colchón y una de sus manos reptaba hasta sumergirse en las hebras platinadas del slytherin.- Respira por la nariz -le aconsejó al ver que Draco no hacía amago de retirar su mano de su cabello.

Entonces Harry se mordió el labio inferior, anticipándose a lo que sabía que se avecinaba, y comenzó a guiar a Draco, al principio poco a poco, para que su garganta se fuera acostumbrando a ese subir y bajar constante que haría al auror correrse en poco tiempo en cuanto acelerara solo un poco más el ritmo. - _Ah, Draco_, tu boca es… tenía tantas ganas de esto…

-Mmmm… -el gemido que obtuvo como respuesta provocó que Harry mirara a su compañero para comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de todos sus esfuerzos para no _llenarle_ justo en ese preciso instante; Draco estaba_ disfrutando_ con esto. Y si el auror no estuviese viendo al letrado masturbándose a sí mismo mientras le comía la polla no se habría atrevido a pensar en ello tan a la ligera.

Fue esa imagen la que finalmente pudo con Harry. Y aunque trató de avisar a su amante, solo alcanzó a gemir su nombre con fuerza, arquear la espalda y soltar su cabello mientras explotaba en su boca. Para su sorpresa, Draco le recibió, aceptando su esencia hasta la última gota. Luego Harry soltó una pequeña risita al ver que, incluso segundos después, el rubio seguía _con todo aquello_ en la boca. -Escúpelo en el baño, anda. -le aconsejó medio adormilado, sobrepasado por la intensidad del orgasmo que acababa de tener. Merlín, ojalá empezar así cada mañana, pensó mientras el otro hombre abandonaba la cama para _vaciarse_ sobre el lavamanos del servicio que el auror tenía en la habitación.

Harry acomodó su postura sobre el colchón y fue ese el momento en el que la varita de Draco empezó a repiquetear y dar vueltas sin parar sobre la mesita de noche, anunciando que ya eran las seis y media de la mañana. El moreno soltó una palabrota, incorporándose con pesar y advirtiendo al hacerlo que el rubio se había corrido sobre el nórdico. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que aquello significaba. La mejor señal de que una relación sentimental entre ellos no solo era posible, sino que podía tener muchas posibilidades de prosperar.

Agitó su propia varita para limpiar la cama y lanzó un pequeño hechizo a la de Draco para que dejara de girar. El sonido del agua a presión le hizo saber a Harry entonces que _su pareja_ se estaba duchando, así que se levantó de la cama, aún desnudo, y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar al slytherin un generoso desayuno a base de huevos, bacon, tostadas y zumo y té recién hechos.

Nada como despertar de _muy_ buen humor por la mañana.

* * *

_Hola, Draco:_

_Imagino que estarás muy ocupado, pero me preguntaba si no tendrías un hueco libre para subir a la cafetería y comer conmigo. Me han comentado que hay menestra de verduras y merluza en salsa verde, y seguro que te sabrán mejor que la leche que has tomado esta mañana…_

_Tengo ganas de besarte,_

_Harry_

Draco bufó y acercó la nota al candelero que tenía sobre el escritorio de su despacho, desde hace unos días especialmente abarrotado de pergaminos y libros. Mientras dejaba que el mensaje se consumiera suspendido en el aire, agarró un trozo de pergamino y mojó la pluma en el tintero. Potter nunca le había ofrecido comer juntos en el Ministerio hasta ahora. De hecho, esta era la primera carta que le enviaba. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos.

_Hola, Potter:_

_No te falla la imaginación: sí, estoy terriblemente ocupado. Alguien me echó un afrodisiaco en la cena de ayer y perdí unas preciosas horas de trabajo que seguro habrían adelantado bastante el menester que tengo entre manos. No tengo tiempo para salir del despacho ni, para qué mentir, ganas de hacerlo. La comida de la cafetería es pésima; no entiendo cómo puedes engullirla día tras día. He llegado a oír que reutilizan el aceite durante días. _

_P.S: Qué raro, no recuerdo haberle echado leche al té…_

_Draco_

Apenas cinco minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje en forma de avioncito, el slytherin recibió la respuesta de su receptor. Y aunque en verdad tenía demasiado que hacer, pensó que no pasaría nada si utilizaba algunos de sus valiosos segundos para echarle un breve vistazo. A lo mejor el auror realmente tendría algo importante que decirle, ¿no? No significaba que a Draco estuviera gustándole esa especie de coqueteo descarado que parecía haberse reforzado entre ellos desde anoche.

_Está bien, si tan ocupado estás tendré que invitar a Steve, ese joven y apuesto novato que lleva apenas un par de meses en la oficina y al menos uno y medio devorándome con los ojos. Y si la comida de la cafetería le parece tan mala como a ti, siempre puedo dejar que me ordeñe para darle esa leche que extrañamente no recuerdas haber tenido en la boca hace unas horas._

_P.S: Mierda, Draco, estoy muy salido. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de hoy. Ni en lo de ayer. Ojalá ahora mismo en vez del trabajo fuera mi polla hinchada y caliente lo que tuvieras entre manos. O en tu boca de nuevo. O, Merlín, __dentro de ti__ al fin._

_Realmente espero que estés solo en el despacho cuando leas esto,_

_Harry_

Draco tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse.

_Bájame una bandeja pequeña de futomaki de salmón cremoso, maki de atún y nigiri de anguila; un bol de arroz basmati con langostinos y otro de tartar de pez mantequilla con trufa. En el restaurante de sushi muggle que hay a dos calles del Ministerio. Sí, antes de que empezáramos a convivir juntos a veces también me daba por confraternizar con muggles._

_También quiero postre. Algo dulce, no como esa mierda de leche merengada agria que ya recuerdo haber tenido en la boca. No sé, sorpréndeme._

_Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia. Tercer pasillo a la derecha. La segunda puerta que veas. No te preocupes por Meadow, le he dado el día libre para ver si cura ese maldito resfriado._

_P.S.: quédate tú con la menestra y la merluza rancias._

_P.S.1.: mierda, Potter, ponte hielo o algo. Tengo hambre y, no te engañes, comerte la polla no va a quitármela. A no ser que lo hiciera literalmente, pero eso sería asqueroso y dejaría perdido el suelo del despacho de sangre. ¿A que ya no estás tan cachondo?_

_P.S.2.: dile a Steve que intentar arrebatarle a un veela lo que es de su propiedad podría traerle graves consecuencias._

_Draco_

* * *

_Día finiquitado_, pensó Draco con alegría tras poner el punto y final a un escrito formal que llevaba redactando para entregarlo en el Wizengamot desde primera hora de la mañana. Escrutó brevemente su reloj de pulsera para confirmar que, una vez más, volvía a concluir su jornada a la hora prevista. Entonces abandonó su sillón de cuero y arrojó a la papelera los recipientes de plástico vacíos que este mediodía Potter le había traído llenos de deliciosa comida japonesa _para compartir_ ya que, como el propio auror acabaría confesándole al fin, tampoco es que a él le apasionara la comida que servían en el Nivel 2.

La conversación entre ambos había sido amena y fluida; el moreno parecía haber dejado su calentura en su propio escritorio así que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad de temas que iban desde cómo iba el día de cada uno hasta el inevitable asunto de la unión veela que el gryffindor veía cada vez más factible.

\- Potter, ya sé que ahora estamos bastante más 'cómodos' -por decir algo para describir esa tensión sexual que al fin estaba resolviéndose entre ellos- el uno con el otro que al principio, pero ¿de verdad te gusto tanto como para pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Así que el auror había abandonado su departamento con un libro bajo el brazo "de obligada lectura", el cual de hecho llevaba un par de semanas en uno de los cajones del escritorio del letrado, que le explicaría las consecuencias reales de un enlace veela híbrido. "Cuando acabes con él… podrás tomar una decisión", fue lo último que le dijo el rubio antes de verlo marchar.

Una tarea que, por otra parte, Potter se estaba tomando en serio, apreció Draco cuando, apenas cuarenta minutos después de que el llegara, el auror se Aparecía en mitad del salón de su apartamento con el citado tomo abierto en una mano y el ceño fruncido. Tras un "hola" mal articulado -demasiado concentrado con el libro- el slytherin vio cómo el hombre se acercaba a la nevera de la cocina sin pasar antes por su dormitorio para quitarse el uniforme.

-Caray, no esperaba que le pusieras tanto interés -confesó Draco, quien ya en pijama releía el escrito que le había llevado todo el día en busca de algún error que corregir antes de entregárselo inmaculado al tribunal.

-Solo una duda, -dijo el aludido como toda respuesta tras hacerse con un bol de ensalada fresca de gulas de la nevera para que se fuera templando de cara a la cena.- ¿No se te había ocurrido pensar qué harás si este libro termina por convencerme de que unirme a ti es la peor idea del mundo? -solo entonces el moreno alzó la mirada del texto para posarla en la gris. No había un atisbo de diversión en su expresión.- Has estado insistiendo demasiado aún cuando la jugada podría salirte muy mal…

Draco tragó. En realidad, había meditado aquel asunto más de lo que sería apropiado admitir. Precisamente ese había sido el motivo de que aquel manuscrito se hubiese tirado tanto tiempo encerrado en un cajón desde que lo descubrió en la biblioteca de la mansión. Porque si Potter lo leía hasta el final y decidía que no unirse a él era lo mejor solo podrían suceder dos cosas: que terminara muriendo al cabo de un mes o, alternativa que afortunadamente le parecía la más propicia, que Potter siguiera administrándole su toque ocasionalmente hasta… ¿el fin de sus días?

\- Apelo a tu caballerosidad gryffindor de que seguirás administrándome tu poder como pareja destinada un par de veces a la semana. -comentó al fin, no sin cierta amargura que le sorprendió no haber podido disimular.

Potter sonrió con burla esta vez. -¿Y si me echo novio? ¿Crees que verá con buenos ojos cómo abrazo estrechamente a otro hombre todos esos días que tenga que hacerlo?

Descubrir que la idea del auror manteniendo una relación con otro que no fuera él le producía urticaria no fue tan raro para Draco. A fin de cuentas sus sentimientos por el gryffindor hacía tiempo que habían cambiado, por mucho que hubiese tratando de negárselo a sí mismo. No obstante, el abogado tuvo que contentarse con un "espero que se trate de un novio comprensivo" mientras dejaba el sofá para ayudar al hombre a poner la mesa.

Potter bufó, sarcástico, pero se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios.

* * *

Draco había perdido un caso. No era la primera vez que le ocurría -a veces se ganaba y otras no-, pero le molestaba saber que si había fallado ahora no había sido por la insalvable situación en la que se encontraba su cliente, sino por su incompetencia.

Y eso, Merlín, sí era nuevo.

Se había distraído, lamentó, levantándose de su silla para acercarse al minibar que tenía justo detrás con la intención de beber un largo trago de whiskey de fuego -cosa que tampoco acostumbraba a hacer a las once de la mañana, dicho sea de paso-. Por supuesto, convivía con el problema que había desencadenado tal infortunio laboral, se recordó con amargura mientras el líquido ámbar le abrasaba la garganta. Pero saberlo no arreglaría las cosas, por mucho que le pesara.

Todo había empezado hace medio mes con ese condenado libro que nunca tendría que haber entregado a Potter. Prácticamente desde el primer día el auror se había zambullido en su lectura, aparentemente muy interesado en lo que este tenía que decir sobre los enlaces veela. Y cuantas más páginas pasaba, más había notado Draco ese distanciamiento que había ido enfriando la relación que hasta ahora mantenían.

Potter no había vuelto a mostrar interés sexual por él. Ni sexual ni prácticamente de ningún tipo. Inmerso en el libro que a todas luces acabaría condenando al letrado a un descanso temprano, el auror se había limitado a abrazarle únicamente por las noches los primeros días. Después, más o menos al llegar al ecuador del texto, había pasado a coger la mano de Draco tras la cena, apenas quince minutos antes de irse a dor… a seguir leyendo hasta que le entrara el sueño. A las noches ni tan siquiera le miraba, y el slytherin comenzó a añorar el ser estrechado por esos fornidos brazos hasta caer rendido.

Afortunadamente, si es que había algún lado bueno aquí, es que el temor -desde hace un par de días pánico- que se apoderaba de él cada noche al ver cómo el auror se daba media vuelta sobre el colchón para seguir ignorándole, había logrado mantener a raya sus deseos carnales. Ya no dependía de los hechizos de contención; aunque daba la situación era una muy mala noticia, se mirara por donde se mirase.

Pero lo que Draco no sabía, es que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Llegó el mes de marzo y con él el auror ya había devorado las tres cuartas partes del libro maldito, como Draco lo denominaba en su cabeza. Y él había llegado a un punto de desesperación tal que decidió escribirle una nota rápida para invitarle a comer "en la misma cafetería del Ministerio si te apetece" con el firme propósito de desentrañar, de una vez por todas, qué demonios estaba pasando con Potter para que prácticamente nada ya fuera como antes entre ellos.

Y la respuesta le llegó veinte minutos después como una bomba de relojería:

_Hola, Malfoy:_

_Lo siento, ya he quedado con Steve, un compañero. Resulta que es su cumpleaños y saldremos juntos a comer para celebrarlo._

_Ánimo y no te agobies mucho con el trabajo,_

_Harry_

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba sentenciado.

* * *

\- ¿Le has dicho que has quedado con Steve? ¿En serio?

Harry asintió con la boca llena de puré de patata.

\- Así que por eso estamos comiendo fuera del Ministerio hoy, ¿eh? -cuando recibió otro mudo asentimiento por parte de su amigo, Hermione frunció los labios.- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

Ahora sí, Harry terminó de tragar y agarró su vaso de agua para pegarle un buen trago. -No me juzgues, guapa, que te veo venir. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, es la excusa perfecta, porque Draco jamás ha coincidido con Steve así que si por casualidad se topa con él hoy por ahí no podrá identificarlo.

\- Y, sin embargo, sabe que Steve está interesado en ti porque se lo dejaste caer alguna vez, ¿no?

\- Confío en su buena memoria.

\- ¿Y todo esto es por ese puñetero libro? -apuntó Hermione señalando el tomo ocre que el auror había dejado a un lado de la mesa, en aquel restaurante muggle del Camden.- ¿Qué has leído en él que no te haya gustado? -preguntó la joven sin entender, pues era evidente que ya había conocido su contenido antes que el propio Harry.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. -sonrió el auror.- De hecho, según el texto, tener un veela como pareja es lo mejor que te puede pasar; ahí sí que no hay margen de error. Si su llamada te elige es porque de verdad es tu alma gemela y una relación para toda la vida no solo es posible, sino segura.

Hermione asintió mientras jugueteaba con las verduras hervidas de su plato. -Ya, me acuerdo. Por eso no entiendo a qué viene esa ley de hielo a la que has sometido a Draco desde que lo lees.

\- Es evidente que no ha leído el libro. -comentó Harry apartando su plato ya vacío y dejándolo a un lado.- Se cree que lo sabe todo sobre su especie por el mero hecho de pertenecer a ella y va a ser que esta vez se ha equivocado. Estaba nervioso cuando me dio el libro y no sé qué clase de cuentos habrá oído o le habrán inculcado por ahí para pensar que el contenido de este tenía posibilidades de hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre él. -Harry se encogió de hombros un segundo antes de llamar la atención de una camarera con un gesto de la mano para que les trajera la cuenta.- Solo estoy dándole una lección por haber sido _tan listo_ como para atreverse a poner en duda lo que siento por él.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa pícara, meneando negativamente la cabeza.- Vaya par os habéis ido a juntar… Ya verás cuando le digas la verdad. Te comerá vivo.

\- Y las ganas que tengo de que lo haga, ¿qué? -respondió el auror imitando la sonrisa de su amiga.- Que esta vez soy yo el que está probando los hechizos de contención, y puedo asegurarte que no hay mayor mierda que esa.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Estoy de vuelta! Mil gracias por interesaros por esta historia. Os leo siempre y estoy muy agradecida :) _

_En cuanto al fic, queda claro que la relación de Draco y Harry parece haber tomado un giro de última hora justo cuando las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse muy bien entre ellos... ¿Qué opináis de la jugada de Harry? ¿Creéis que le funcionará, que ha estado acertado?_

_¡El último episodio será el último! Gracias por leerme y comentar, haciéndome tan feliz!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Draco aceptó la copa de brandy que Blaise Zabini le tendía. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. El sol de La Toscana que se colaba a través del ventanal acristalado de aquella sala de estar impactaba directamente contra sus ojos, obligándole a entrecerrarlos.

\- Bien, aunque es una mierda que no estéis en Londres -confesó mirando a sus dos mejores amigos-. Hay días que la vida se me hace un poco cuesta arriba y si os tuviera allí seguro que lo sobrellevaría mejor. Pero repito que estoy bien.

Blaise y Pansy le sonrieron con comprensión y también con algo que podría ser ternura. Desde que se habían mudado a Italia a vivir como el marido y la mujer que ahora eran, de eso hacía ya seis años, no habían tenido muchas ocasiones en las que coincidir con Draco. Unas veces por trabajo, otras por falta de organización y, estas últimas, por el resurgir veela de su rubio compañero, que le había mantenido muy ocupado y dependiente de…

\- ¿Tan mal van las cosas con Potter? -cuestionó Pansy.

Draco la miró. Cuando hace unos meses se había atrevido a enviarles una carta contándoles lo de su desastrosa llamada veela, le extrañó en sobremanera que ninguno de los dos mostrase casi el menor atisbo de sorpresa. "Siempre tuve la ligera impresión de que eras gay", le había escrito Blaise de vuelta con Pansy corroborándolo varios párrafos más abajo: "Cielo, sabías que estaba loca por ti en Hogwarts y preferías centrarte en idear nuevos modos de molestar a Potter que en llevarme a la cama".

\- De mal en peor. Últimamente no pasa por casa. Está todo el rato con ese imbécil de Steve -dijo, no pudiendo evitar escupir el nombre del auror novato que estaba _robándole_ a su pareja en sus propias narices sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, en realidad.

\- ¿Steve? -preguntaron los otros dos slytherin al unísono.

Draco vació la mitad de su copa de brandy de un trago, reprimiendo el impulso de hacer una mueca cuando el alcohol le abrasó la garganta. -Tiene veintitrés años. Es un yogurín. Su padre trabaja en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Se apellida Rider. Metro ochenta, buena planta, rubio de ojos color miel. Es bastante atractivo -tuvo que reconocer pese a todo- Le gusta el quidditch, la cerveza de mantequilla y tiene una lechuza blanca que recuerda bastante a la que Potter tenía en el colegio. Vamos que… -suspiró- podrían encajar muy bien juntos.

Varios segundos de silencio después, Blaise arqueó una ceja, aparentemente confundido. - ¿Le has _investigado_?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a su amigo inquisitivamente. -¿Tan raro te parece?

Blaise no respondió de inmediato. Pansy se levantó a por más vino.

* * *

Harry guardó el libro que Draco le había dado desde hacía más de un mes en la estantería del salón, junto a los otros. Al fin lo había terminado y su contenido no había hecho sino reforzar su idea de que tenía que dar el paso de una vez y enlazarse definitivamente al slytherin… que, por otro lado, aquel fin de semana estaba bastante fuera de su alcance, en otro país.

El auror frunció los labios, sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor para ver si la programación del sábado conseguía distraerle. Pero _no_. Sus pensamientos regresaron casi inmediatamente al veela, preguntándose si estaría bien todo el fin de semana en Italia sin recibir su toque. Las últimas semanas realmente habían sido muy pobres al respecto porque Harry había decidido _castigarle_ por lo del libro, así que era bastante probable que el letrado sufriera algún tipo de recaída y él no pudiera estar allí para ayudarlo. La simple idea de que algo así pudiese ocurrir le mortificaba.

Pero no había podido frenar a Draco -¿con qué excusa?-. Y tampoco podía culparle de haberse marchado, aunque fuera de visita. Su indiferencia llevaba tiempo poniendo a prueba la paciencia del slytherin hasta que, finalmente, había optado por _huir_ para _refugiarse_ -en realidad solo le dijo que se iba para desestresarse un poco- en casa de Zabini y Parkinson. Un par que, por otra parte, no podía creer que hubieran terminado casados; siempre había pensado que Parkinson se moría por los huesos de Draco. Supongo que ella también se cansó de esperar.

Suspiró bajito. Le echaba condenadamente de menos. Y mira que solo se había ido por tres días. Mañana, domingo por la noche, estaría técnicamente de regreso en su apartamento y probablemente muy necesitado de contacto. Y Harry, mil veces mierda, le daría a cambio un breve abrazo antes de la cena y le cogería la mano antes de irse a dormir porque seguía molestándole el hecho de que su rubia pareja no hubiese hecho hasta ahora nada más que aguantar lo que le había venido en vez de plantarse y _luchar_ por recuperarle.

Porque Draco sentía algo fuerte por él, Harry podría apostar la mano con la que usaba la varita que así era y no estaría en peligro de perderla. Desde que había empezado a fingir un distanciamiento la expresión del veela había pasado del desconcierto al desasosiego, y de este a la desesperación. ¡Merlín, si hasta _había investigado a Steve_! O eso decían las notas en los márgenes de una aburrida sentencia con la que Harry se topó un día por casualidad.

Y que lo dejaran ciego de remate ya si lo que había visto en los ojos de Draco no eran anhelo, inseguridad e, incluso, miedo a perderle en las pocas ocasiones que el auror se había permitido cruzar una mirada con él. Y todas aquellas veces Harry había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarle, de estrecharle fuerte entre sus brazos, reconfortándole, y de susurrarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos pero que necesitaba darse prisa, espabilar y reconocerle de una vez que le quería tanto como Harry ya se había afirmado a sí mismo que le quería a él.

Pero nada. En vez de eso se largaba a La Toscana a pasar el 'duelo'. Harry torció los labios, su cabreo incrementándose por momentos, y cambió de canal con las piernas reclinadas sobre la mesa del salón. ¿Tan cortos de entendederas eran los slytherins en esta clase de asuntos? Entre gryffindors todo parecía más sencillo, convino el auror, ojeando ligeramente el reloj de pared de la cocina antes levantarse, descolgar el teléfono fijo y marcar el número que aparecía en el panfleto promocional de una pizzería que esta mañana había recogido del buzón.

* * *

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado, contestó Draco a Harry cuando el primero tocó el timbre del apartamento del segundo el domingo después de cenar y este se interesó -o fingió interesarse, si le preguntaban al abogado- por su estado actual. De hecho, el rubio estaba tan hecho polvo que, de no haber sido porque había viajado en traslador internacional, seguramente se habría escindido del esfuerzo que le supondría Aparecerse, aunque se hubiese tratado de una corta distancia.

\- Tienes rosbif de ternera en la nevera, por si tienes hambre. -le comentó el auror, agarrando caballerosamente la chaqueta de entretiempo de su compañero y llevándola a su dormitorio. Pero Draco ya no le veía sentido a seguir compartiendo la misma habitación, pensó mientras sacaba su maleta del bolsillo y la devolvía a su tamaño natural con un _Engorgio_. A fin de cuentas, lo único que hacían desde hace tiempo en esa enorme cama de dos metros era dormir.

Y, probablemente, es lo único que seguirían haciendo hasta que Potter terminara liándose con Steve. Luego el yogurín ocuparía su lugar en ese colchón y Draco acabaría regresando a la mansión para morir… ¿qué, un mes después? A no ser que el novato fuese el "novio comprensivo" que Potter había encontrado tan irónico entonces.

Fuera como fuese su destino apestaba, y flaco favor le hacía el auror recibiéndole de esa guisa. Con el cabello ligeramente engominado y estilizado a lo dandy que encendía a Draco como poco o nada en esta vida, una barba de tres días, y la camisa ajustada y por dentro de esos pantalones granates muggles del infierno. Merlín, si Steve no había sucumbido ya a ser el esclavo sexual de Potter poco le tendría que quedar…

\- ¿No vas a cenar nada? -le preguntó el auror al regresar del dormitorio y ver que lo único que había hecho Draco había sido sentarse en el sofá.

\- No, gracias. He picado algo por ahí antes de coger el traslador -comentó mientras desabrochaba los botones de su chaleco de vestir. Aunque llevaba una vida empleándolos y se había acostumbrado a ellos por defecto, la prenda aún le parecía demasiado apretada para su gusto-. ¿Vas a salir? -_Por supuesto que va a hacerlo, gilipollas_, se reprendió mentalmente Draco un segundo después, _va vestido como si fuera la atracción principal de un burdel de lujo_.

_Seguramente ha quedado con Steve_, le pinchó una malvada voz en su cabeza.

\- No -le sorprendió Potter-, vengo de hacerlo. He cenado con Ron y Hermione -_Y Steve_, añadió la endemoniada vocecilla que no cesaba en su empeño de hacer al slytherin un poco más desgraciado-. Por cierto, ya he leído el libro. ¿Te parece si hablamos del tema?

Draco cerró los ojos mientras asentía, tratando de serenarse. "El tema", como Potter acababa de denominarlo, llevaba un par de semanas provocándole una tremenda ansiedad que, por supuesto, había tratado de ocultar a como diera lugar del hombre que había cogido una banqueta de la cocina para sentarse justo enfrente de él, en la sala, y poder mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaban.

No quería que Potter le dijera que había decidido acabar con todo esto del enlace veela porque le producía un terrible malestar pero, por otro lado, tampoco deseaba seguir posponiendo lo inevitable durante mucho tiempo más porque irónicamente estaba afectando seriamente a su salud, así que…

\- Claro -mal articuló dejando brotar un pequeño gallo que le avergonzó al instante y que trató de disimular con un débil carraspeo de garganta. Si hubiera alzado la vista entonces habría podido ver a Potter sonriéndole-, tu dirás -concluyó, ahora sí, mirándole y esperando haber podido disimular su creciente nerviosismo.

\- Bueno… -suspiró el auror entonces, frotándose las manos como si no estuviese seguro de por dónde empezar-. La verdad es que, antes de nada, te quiero dar las gracias por dejarme leer ese libro, ya que he estado a punto de cometer _un terrible error_.

El no poder esconder la desazón que sintió nada más oír aquellas palabras provocó que Draco agachara la cabeza, anclando la mirada en el suelo de madera del salón como si fuera un penitente que venía a pedir la salvación divina pese a sus pecados. Ya no había marcha atrás, sus peores temores se habían cumplido: el libro maldito había terminado por alejar a Potter de su lado.

\- Entiendo… -murmuró Draco sin levantar la cabeza. Se le nubló la vista un momento, así que parpadeó.

\- No sé qué me ha convencido más -continuó el moreno mientras Draco comenzaba a sentir un molesto pitido en los oídos-, si la cláusula que dice que me quedaré calvo a los quince días post-enlace, o la de que me convertiré en mujer todos los domingos de un año bisiesto.

Pero Draco ya era incapaz de escucharle. Si hubiera podido, tal vez entonces habría descubierto que Potter solo estaba haciendo una broma del contenido del libro, y solo así habría podido detener esa inevitable crisis de ansiedad que, _joderporquéamí_, estaba a punto de sufrir delante del mismísimo auror. No era la primera y, pensaba tras lo poco que había alcanzado a oír, no sería la última ya que se había _enamorado hasta las trancas_ del gryffindor cabrón casi sin darse cuenta. Y un rechazo de la persona a la que desde hace unos días había reconocido amar dolía como nada en el mundo. Más aún si su propia vida dependía de ello.

\- ¿Draco? ¡Draco!

Sintió los brazos del auror rodeándole mientras hiperventilaba, tratando de controlar su salvaje respiración con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para intentar que el gryffindor no le viera llorar, porque tampoco podía dominar eso. Cuando le daba una crisis así tardaba en torno a media hora en estabilizarse, y algo le decía que aquella iba a ser más duradera que las anteriores.

\- Draco, respira profundo -le pidió la voz aparentemente preocupada de un imbécil que claramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que él _ya estaba haciendo_-. Eso es, inhalando por la nariz y expulsándolo por la boca. Sigue así y cálmate. Todo va a salir bien, te lo juro.

¿Qué todo iba a salir bien? _¡Já!_ Que con esas palabras Potter estuviera intentando decirle que iba a seguir ofreciéndole su toque un par de veces a la semana no arreglaba en absoluto las cosas. No haría a Draco salir del pozo negro al que acababa de caer cuando el gryffindor le había dicho que no iba a enlazarse a él.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? -siguió hablándole el auror, por cuya aparente inquietud Draco no podía sentir lástima alguna. No después de lo que estaba pasando él-. No te veo en condiciones de hacer una Desaparición más larga que de aquí al garaje, pero de ahí cojo el coche y enseguida llegaremos, ¿vale? Además, será más cómodo para ti, ¿qué me dices?

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de retener por más tiempo los sollozos, que se unieron a su agitada respiración. Aquellos sonidos hicieron que Potter le incorporara aprovechando la fuerza de sus brazos, logrando exponer así, para desdicha del slytherin, sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas.

\- Eh, no, esto no me gusta, Draco…- susurró el auror, deshaciendo su abrazo para acunar las mejillas del rubio con las manos, barriendo las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares-. Ssh, calma. Sigue respirando profundamente. Poco a poco. Tranquilo. No llores porque se me parte el alma, y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los de Potter, que le miraban con una intensidad tal que el rubio pensó que volvería a marearse, seguía jadeando fuerte y la sensación de tener el corazón en una licuadora aún no se había desvanecido. De hecho, sabía que sería el último síntoma en desvanecerse cuando empezara a salir del ataque.

\- Oye, voy a levantarme solo un segundo para ir a la despensa a por un vial de poción para dormir sin sueños -le informó el auror con voz suave, aún sin despegar las palmas de sus manos, ya húmedas, de las mejillas del otro hombre-. Cuando vuelva, te lo tomas y nos vamos a la cama. Tienes cara de no haber dormido bien en días.

_En semanas_… le corrigió mentalmente Draco mientras asentía a su compañero, quien tras ello abandonaba el sofá para cumplir con lo que había dicho. Regresó enseguida y apreció con satisfacción que el slytherin ya había dejado de llorar y que había más o menos corregido su agitada capacidad pulmonar.

\- Bebe -le ordenó el auror acercándole el vial púrpura con una mano mientras la otra se entretenía acariciando la espalda del letrado de arriba a abajo. Soltó una risita cuando Draco compuso una mueca tras ingerir la poción-. Sabe fatal, ¿verdad? En Hogwarts tuve que estar tomando un motón de estas para que Voldemort no se metiera en mis sueños… Algún día te contaré esa historia, pero ahora deja el botecito en la mesa y vámonos a dormir.

Para cuando se metieron en la cama, ambos con el pijama puesto, de la crisis de Draco solo quedaba un pequeño temblor que Potter solucionó estrechándolo cálidamente entre sus brazos, exactamente como había acostumbrado a hacer con él antes del libro maldito. El rubio pensó que sería capaz de volver a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad solo porque volvía a tenerle detrás, pegado a su espalda. Y aunque sabía que solo se trataba de un estúpido parche temporal ante la inesperada reacción que había tenido tras las palabras del auror, Draco lo aceptó agradecido.

Merlín, pero qué jodidísimo estaba… Esto no lo arreglaba ya ni un filtro de odio.

\- Buenas noches, _pequeño_ angustias -escuchó vagamente que Potter le decía al oído-. Descansa mucho y mañana hablamos.

-…soy más alto que tú -le recordó Draco antes de quedarse dormido por el influjo de la poción.

Escuchar la finalmente pausada respiración del slytherin relajó a Harry, quien soltó todo el aire que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones. Pero qué susto le había dado el veela… Merlín, qué susto. Afortunadamente no tardó en deducir que se trataba de un ataque de ansiedad; él también los había padecido alguna vez. Eran terriblemente molestos, pero no mortales.

Seguramente todo el asunto del libro habría tenido a Draco sometido a un gran estrés. Especialmente desde que había empezado esa maldita ley de hielo que al final había resultado ser más una enfermedad que un remedio para alcanzar un fin. Lo más probable es que el letrado hubiese empezado a recrear toda clase de absurdas teorías en su cabeza para tratar de dar un sentido a su distanciamiento, y posiblemente eso solo había servido para acrecentar su problema.

Pero ahora, menos mal, estaba sano y salvo. Entre sus brazos. Un lugar del que Harry se aseguraría a partir de ahora de que no saliera jamás -bien, quizá solo para reubicarlo entre sus piernas-. Y con esa idea en mente, irónicamente se levantó de la cama y buscó la camisa y los pantalones de antes. Una vez puestos cogió su varita, lanzó varios hechizos de seguridad sobre la habitación y se Desapareció rumbo al Ministerio.

El turno de guardia le recibió en la Oficina de Aurores con medias sonrisas y una taza de café. -¿Qué coño haces aquí? Últimamente no te tocaba, ¿o sí?

Harry negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Patrick Spinnet, el hermano de Alicia, la excazadora del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor, con el que había terminado trabando una sencilla amistad. -No, he venido para que me hagáis un favor. Necesito que contactéis con Robards y le pidáis un cambio de turno para mí mañana. Teóricamente entro a las siete y media de la mañana, pero he tenido una pequeña urgencia en casa y me gustaría empezar algo más tarde para poder ocuparme bien de ella. Ya sabéis que a estas horas el jefe solo atiende las llamadas de la guardia -añadió al ver que algunos de sus compañeros le miraban con el ceño fruncido ante su petición.

-Claro tío, yo me encargo -volvió a hablarle Spinnet.

-Genial, gracias chicos. Que paséis una noche sin incidentes -les deseó el gryffindor sin más para no perder el tiempo antes de volver a meterse en el ascensor en dirección al Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. _Tercer pasillo a la derecha, la segunda puerta que veas_, repitió mentalmente Harry recordando las palabras de Draco el día que le remitió la dirección de su despacho.

Por supuesto, el slytherin había sellado la entrada a sus dominios laborales con magia. Afortunadamente, Harry era un auror bastante capaz y tras cinco intentos encontró el contrahechizo que fulminó el encantamiento cerradura que Draco había invocado. El recibidor que guarecía una pequeña sala de espera y el escritorio de Meadow estaba tal y como Harry lo recordaba: de un limpio exagerado que rozaba lo maniático. Quizá por ello le chocó encontrar el despacho de Draco tan desorganizado.

Harry compuso una mueca de incredulidad mientras apartaba de su camino algunas pelotas de pergamino que había por el suelo hasta llegar al secreter del veela, que tampoco presentaba un mejor aspecto. Había un candelero con una vela ya deshecha; cantidad de tomos apilados unos sobre los otros formando una torre interminable; una pluma seca fuera del tintero y más pelotas de pergamino arrugado.

Menos mal que un _Accio_ le entregó al auror la agenda de Draco, en la que constató que para mañana tenía programadas tres citas con tres clientes distintos. Harry repasó bien los nombres y recuperó la pluma seca para hundirla en el tintero de nuevo, cogió un trozo de pergamino que halló de entre la pila de libros y le narró a la secretaria del abogado una historia improvisada sobre un malestar general que le obligaría a quedarse mañana en la cama durante todo el día. Así que, naturalmente, le encargaba cancelar los encuentros que había previsto desde primera hora para posponerlos hasta el día siguiente, que sería el martes.

Antes de dejar la nota sobre la mesa de Meadow, Harry lanzó un par de hechizos de limpieza en la habitación y convirtió el escaso líquido ámbar que aún quedaba en la botella de cristal que encontró a sus espaldas en agua.

* * *

Descubrir que estaba solo en la cama cuando despertó no sorprendió a Draco. A fin de cuentas era la misma tónica de las últimas semanas, lo que le confirmó que Potter había regresado a su mutismo habitual para con él. Sin embargo, aquella mañana había algo especialmente chocante: _demasiada_ luz filtrándose a través de las persianas del dormitorio. Algo, definitivamente, nada normal a las seis y diez, aproximadamente, de la mañana que tendrían que ser.

Así que, solo para constatar que Londres había decidido bendecirles el comienzo de la semana con un clima mucho más apetecible que de costumbre, recuperó su varita de la mesita de noche y lanzó un _Tempus_.

Casi se cae de la cama del susto. Eran las putas _diez_ de la mañana.

\- ¡Me caguen todo! -maldijo Draco levantándose de un brinco del colchón y lanzándose al armario de las toallas que estaba en el cuarto de baño para pegarse una rápida y fría ducha que le ayudara a despejarse.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo con fuerza sus pensamientos volaron hacia el hijo de puta del auror que, motivado por ese estúpido distanciamiento al que le había sometido, había decidido no despertarle cuando la varita repiqueteó a la hora programada pese a ser plenamente consciente de que ¡se encontraba bajo los efectos de una poderosa poción somnífera! Oh, ¡ahora _sí_ que le iba a escuchar! ¡Él _nunca_ llegaba tarde al trabajo!

Salió casi a trompicones de la ducha y arrojó sobre la cama deshecha la primera percha que sacó del armario, que resultó ser un traje azul celeste de tres piezas. Terminó de vestirse e invocó con un _Accio_ la túnica negra reglamentaria que se pondría por encima una vez llegase al Ministerio, porque la primavera estaba al caer y a él le pesaba demasiado ese grueso mantón oscuro que el protocolo le obligaba a lucir.

Le sorprendió soberanamente encontrar a Potter rebuscando en la nevera ¿en mallas y deportivas? una botella fresca de agua. -¿Pero qué cojones…? ¿Tú no trabajas hoy o qué? -escupió de malas maneras, lo suficientemente enfadado con él por no haberle despertado.

Potter se incorporó con la botella en la mano y le obsequió una sonrisa burlona que erizó el vello de la nuca de Draco y no de deseo, precisamente. -Qué mal genio traes, Draco. Cualquiera diría que has dormido más de_ diez_ horas…

\- ¡No me has despertado! Y aún sabiendo -agregó elevando el tono de voz al ver que Potter abría la boca para replicar-. que la poción para dormir sin sueños ¡atonta a cualquiera que la ingiere! ¿O no sabías eso? -continuó sin dejar expresarse a su compañero, al que señalaba ahora con un dedo acusador- ¿Qué mierda os enseñan en la academia de aurores? Ya que en Hogwarts eras un inútil en la materia, pensaba que la formación posterior ¡habría remediado en algo tu ineptitud!

\- Y esto, brujas y magos, es lo que me espera para el resto de mi vida -ironizó Potter sin dejar de sonreír. En vez de sentirse ofendido por los comentarios de su muy cabreada pareja, había aprovechado ese tiempo para casi vaciar el contenido de la botella de agua. Por Morgana, qué sed tenía. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido intenso.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó en lo especialmente sudoroso que estaba el gryffindor. Tenía la camiseta de manga corta empapada. -Vengo de correr -contestó el hombre ante el escrutinio del letrado-. Y antes de que sigas criticándome, no te he despertado porque anoche me encargué de posponer, bueno de que Meadow lo haga hoy, tus asuntos más relevantes. Así que tienes el día libre -agregó ante un Draco que se había quedado mudo de repente y que le miraba sin comprender con la boca entreabierta. Harry se encogió de hombros-. Es evidente que llevas una temporada durmiendo poco o nada, y la crisis de ayer me da la razón. Quería que la poción hiciese lo suyo y descansaras apropiadamente al menos por una noche.

\- Pero… ¿y tú? -murmuró el slytherin mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas por haber puesto el grito en el cielo cuando el moreno solo había estado… _preocupándose_ por su salud. Trató de ignorar el agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que le sobrevino entonces.

\- Empiezo más tarde. He cambiado el turno para poder echarte un ojo y ver cómo evolucionas -la sonrisa de Harry había pasado de la mofa a una mucho más bonita y sincera.

\- Me siento muy gilipollas ahora mismo… -suspiró Draco dejándose caer en el sofá, arrojando descuidadamente a un lado la túnica que llevaba doblada en el antebrazo-. Te pido perdón, aunque no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto.

\- Creo que es normal desear que mi compañero de vida se encuentre bien, ¿no? -y con estas enigmáticas palabras, el auror puso rumbo al cuarto de baño seguido por la absolutamente desconcertada mirada del abogado-. Me voy a pegar una ducha -le dijo sin girarse-. Yo que tú me quitaba el traje y me ponía algo más cómodo, aunque tengo que admitir que me pone _muy perro_ verte así vestido…

La ducha de Potter duró escasos cinco minutos, pero se entretuvo un cuarto de hora intentando peinarse. Cuando Draco le vio regresar al salón se fijó en que había vuelto a echar mano del gel fijador. Y se había afeitado, lamentó secretamente el slytherin, quien hasta el momento había puesto la mesa y hervido un poco de earl grey para él. Que fuera casi la hora de comer no le impediría por ello tomar su acostumbrada taza mañanera de teína, ¿no?

\- Vaya, sigues en traje… -comentó el auror a modo de saludo mientras abría la nevera para ver qué comerían hoy. Él, por su parte, había vuelto a los pantalones de chándal y a una camiseta gris de manga corta que, según pudo apreciar el letrado desde una de las banquetas de la barra americana, se le _apretaba_ _demasiado_ a los músculos.

\- Me ha convencido eso de que te pone un poco perro verme así -aventuró Draco, ligeramente nervioso. Los últimos comentarios de Potter para con él incluían las palabras "compañero de vida" y hablaban de desearle más o menos según la ropa que llevara puesta. No le parecía un comportamiento muy lógico si echaba la vista atrás, y él necesitaba respuestas sinceras que dejaran de _apretujarle_ más el corazón.

Potter se dio la vuelta con una bandeja de pechugas de pollo en la mano y encendió la vitrocerámica. Se agachó, abrió el horno y sacó una sartén que no tardó en colocar al fuego. Se alejó ligeramente para abrir un armarito donde Draco sabía que guardaba el aceite, vinagre y especias varias que empleaba para condimentar sus comidas. Sacó el primer producto y roció ligeramente la sartén con él.

El chándal volvía a resbalar descuidadamente por sus caderas y el abogado tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse mirándolas como un idiota. -Creo que las palabras exactas fueron "muy perro" -comentó el auror, entretenido mientras sazonaba la carne antes de freírla.

Bueno, si Potter seguía haciéndose el misterioso iba a tener que ser Draco quien pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa. -Reconozco que estoy un poco perdido -empezó, llamando parcialmente la atención de su compañero-. Llevamos un me… qué digo, más de un mes en el que prácticamente no nos hemos comunicado, y ni hablar ya de mantener una clase de contacto más íntimo que _un abrazo de dedos_. Y desde anoche las cosas cambian de golpe y vuelves a abrazarme, a preocuparte por mí y a… hacer comentarios algo subidos de tono -Draco arqueó una ceja mirando a los ojos del auror-. ¿Qué coño te está pasando? ¿Tienes doble personalidad o algún otro trastorno similar que hayas intentado mantener convenientemente oculto? ¿O es tu asquerosa manía de ser el héroe de todo el mundo y al verme ayer así, en crisis, te explotó de pronto la vena de salvador? Si es esto último, déjame decirte desde ya que no…

\- Léete el puto libro y deja de ladrar.

Draco parpadeó.

\- Perdona, ¿qué?

Potter suspiró y dejó de rebozar los filetes en harina, girando todo su cuerpo en dirección a su interlocutor y recortando peligrosamente la distancia con este. Draco casi se alegró de la existencia de la mesa de mármol que los separaba. – Infravaloraste mis sentimientos por ti al insistirme tanto en que leyera el puñetero libro ese -explicó el moreno ligeramente irritado a la par que señalaba la estantería que se encontraba varios metros a su izquierda con el dedo sin dejar de observar a rubio que tenía delante, sentado en la silla-. Si pensaste que una serie de condiciones un tanto restrictivas que, déjame decirte, estaban solo en tu imaginación, iban a espantarme o hacerme quererte menos, es porque no me conoces lo suficiente -Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero al segundo volvió a cerrarla al no saber bien qué contestar a eso, por lo que Potter continuó sin sonreír-. Así que quise darte una lección de humildad que, de paso, esperaba que también sirviera para aclararte un poco las ideas sobre lo que es evidente que sientes por mí. Pero ayer tuviste el ataque y pensé que había llegado un poco lejos -concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué solo estaban en mi imaginación? -genial, Potter acababa de decirle que le quería y lo único que le salía responder a él era esa basura, se arrepintió Draco nada más decirla.

Afortunadamente, su compañero no se lo tomó a mal. De hecho, hasta soltó una risita y acercó su mano embadurnada de harina hasta atrapar la nariz de Draco en un gesto que solo reflejaba cariño, ensuciándola ante la atónita expresión del veela. -Y da gracias a que no ha sido el traje. Tiene pinta de ser muy caro… -añadió el auror con voz misteriosa antes de volver a hundir ambas manos en la harina y lanzar al slytherin una mirada interrogativa que puso a este inmediatamente en estado de alerta.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -adelantó, levantándose de golpe del asiento y alejándose un par de metros de la barra americana-. No solo lo parece, ¡sino que _de verdad_ lo es!

\- Más placer me dará ensuciarlo entonces -Potter ya estaba a tres metros de él con ambas manos llenas de harina y una mueca burlona en la cara-. Aunque ya que estamos, lo que más me gustaría es ensuciarte a ti…

Draco tragó saliva mientras el auror le repasaba descaradamente con la mirada. Le había deseado tanto hasta el punto de dolerle, física y psicológicamente. Y, ahora, además, sabía que le quería. Quería a Potter en su vida. Para siempre. A Potter _dentro_ de él. Y cuanto antes, mejor. -Si te limpias las manos podemos negociarlo -respondió lamiendo su labio inferior por el camino en un gesto que tenía la clara intención de provocar al gryffindor.

Funcionó, ya que el auror cedió sin presentar más pelea y, obediente, se acercó al fregadero para lavarse las manos y apagar el fuego de la vitrocerámica. A fin de cuentas, iban a terminar comiendo _otra cosa_-. Corre -alentó a Draco sonriendo de lado-, porque tienes que hacerme tuyo antes de las doce.

El slytherin ojeó brevemente el reloj de pared de la cocina en lo que se desanudaba la corbata. Eran las once de la mañana. Apenas faltaba una hora para que Potter comenzara su turno en el Ministerio. - ¿Tienes lubricante? -si tenía que ser rápido al menos estaría preparado.

\- Sabes de sobra que _sí_ – le dijo el moreno mientras le daba la espalda de camino al dormitorio tras haber arrojado su camiseta sobre el sofá.

Draco vio cómo el auror perdía también los pantalones de chándal y la ropa interior que sabía que nunca llevaba debajo antes de meterse en la habitación. La imagen de esos torneados glúteos y la espalda perfecta que parecía haber cincelado la misma Afrodita levantó algo más que el humor del letrado. -Creo que no nos va a hacer falta lubricante porque ya estoy chorreando, Draco -escuchó que el otro le decía traviesamente desde el dormitorio.

Fue entonces cuando al rubio no le importó que su costosa chaqueta y el chaleco desabrochado acabaran en el suelo antes de seguir a su compañero. Pero lo mejor ocurrió al llegar, cuando vio al mismísimo Harry Potter completamente desnudo sobre la cama deshecha masturbándose lento su hinchada hombría, aguardando por él. Tragando duro, y siendo plenamente consciente de su propia excitación, pensó que no había mejor lugar en el mundo en el que estar ahora que a horcajadas del gryffindor, tragándoselo con su culo hasta los huevos. Ni siquiera la idea de que aquello podría ser algo doloroso para él conseguía achantarle.

Merlín, cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Si hace tan solo cinco meses le hubieran dicho que iba a acabar así, abriéndose de piernas para la polla de Harry Potter, habría sacado la varita y mostrado orgullosamente sus habilidades en magia negra que, a día de hoy, continuaban permaneciendo convenientemente ocultas en su memoria.

\- Draco, cielo, de verdad que estás adorable así, pero te agradecería si hicieras algo más que mirarme empalmado -susurró el auror con voz ronca, sacando al slytherin de su estupor y logrando que dirigiera las manos a la bragueta de sus pantalones-. Eso es, quítatelo todo para mí…

Harry siguió tocándose hasta que el otro hombre perdió la última prenda de ropa y gateó hasta colocarse encima de él, con sus cuerpos excitados rozándose piel con piel, estremeciéndolos de un incipiente placer. -Merlín, así es como más gustas: desnudo y apretándote contra mí -añadió el moreno mientras rodeaba la espalda de su amante con los brazos y buscaba su boca con sed-. Aunque seguro que estás más apretado en otro lugar, ¿uhm? -añadió en un tono goloso mientras una de sus manos reptaba desde los trapecios del slytherin hacia abajo y su lengua lamía el labio inferior de su compañero.

\- No sabía que te gustara decir guarradas durante el sexo -comentó Draco con una sonrisa torcida tras un casto beso en los labios al que le siguió uno mucho más húmedo. Sintió entonces esa mano traviesa apretando sus nalgas y gimió contra la boca de Potter-. ¿Vas a follarme fuerte? -aportó él también para hacerle ver que la idea no le deprimía en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

Harry sonrió, inclinándose un poco para hacer suyo el cuello del letrado mientras le sentía jadear fuerte y moviéndose así, húmedo e hinchado, contra su propia necesidad. Merlín, parecía que Draco tenía muchas ganas de ser _penetrado_. El simple pensamiento le mareó; después de tanto tiempo, de tan agónica espera, al fin le tenía así, todo ronco y caliente y estrecho _para él_…- Al principio entraré suave, tigre, porque no quiero estropear el lugar en el que pienso enterrarme _muchas_ más veces… -ronroneó con ambas manos ya amansando los firmes glúteos de su veela, que se movían de arriba a abajo gracias al juguetón vaivén que este había iniciado.

Bueno, basta de charla, convino Harry incorporándose y girándose para que esta vez fuera Draco quien estuviera bajo su cuerpo. Apoyó ambos antebrazos a cada lado del rostro de su amante, quien le miraba con un gris cada vez más titilante, y separó sus piernas con ayuda de las suyas.

Draco se acomodó enseguida a esa nueva postura, dejando resbalar los gemelos sobre la parte trasera de los muslos del auror. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nunca se había expuesto tanto a nadie; jamás se había _abierto así_ para nadie. Pero con Harry parecía correcto, se sentía bien. Y este debió de notarlo porque se dejó caer sobre él, forzando al rubio a coger una bocanada de aire rápida antes de sentir todo el peso del moreno sobre sí mismo. Porque todo aquel contacto con tanta piel, tanta lengua -como la que volvía a recorrer su cuello- y esa humedad creciente ahí abajo estaban dejándole sin aliento.

Y aunque se moría por moverse contra la polla de Harry como un crub en celo hasta correrse, se conformó con el suave vaivén que retomaron en cuanto el auror se puso encima. Y es que ahora que al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo después de tanto tiempo sin nada más que un roce de manos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su pareja regresara a la oficina sin su seña de identidad. La que le saldría en la nuca cuando terminaran de follar y que haría saber al resto de veelas que el valiente y noble gryffindor había salido definitivamente de la circulación.

\- Voy a enseñarte cómo se come una polla, _cariño_.

Draco reunió la cordura precisa para poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír al mismo tiempo mientras una de las manos de su _maldito presuntuoso_ jugaba con uno de los pezones y torturaba el otro con la lengua. – Pues bien que te corriste cuando lo hice, _mi vida_ -jadeó moviendo sus caderas hacia delante cuando sintió la lengua de Harry reptando por su pecho hacia abajo.

Pero en vez de honrarle con una respuesta aún más mordaz, Harry se contentó con arquear una ceja y regalarle una de las sonrisas torcidas que Draco estaba empezando a atesorar en su memoria porque le parecían una puta oda a la lujuria. Sujetó el tronco, hinchado y lubricado en la punta de su amante, y provocó que este se apoyara sobre sus antebrazos para poder ver apropiadamente lo que se avecinaba.

Entonces Harry _se lo tragó_. De golpe hasta que sus labios chocaron contra la base y Draco sintió cómo llenaba su garganta mientras era deliciosamente presionado por todas partes.

\- ¡Merlín!

_No, Harry Potter_, ironizó el auror en su cabeza mientras trataba de tirar traviesamente del brazo que el letrado se había llevado a la boca para reprimir más gemidos. De eso nada, guapo, pensó sin liberarlo aún. Quería oírle. Quería escucharle decir el nombre de quien estaba deshaciéndole así, tragándoselo profundo una y otra vez en un moderado vaivén para evitar que llegara tan pronto. _Que podría, porque así es cómo se hace una mamada_, pasó por la entretenida mente del gryffindor.

Al final Draco se rindió y dejó que la mano de Harry atrapara la suya para evitar que cubriera su boca con ella, obsequiando al auror con sonidos que jamás pensó que saldrían de sus labios. Tuvo que volver a acomodarse sobre la cama porque si seguía mirando al gryffindor devorando su polla corría el riesgo de terminar. Se preguntó si Harry bebería su semen, y cuando comprendió que probablemente lo haría, agarró la mano que tenía libre y tiró del cabello del auror hacia arriba.

\- Harry, para ya que me corro. Me corro… _Harry_ -gimió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y maldecía que le sobreviniera el orgasmo.

Y Harry le sintió, tomando todo de él en su boca hambrienta. Hasta la última gota de su rubia obsesión. Para cuando Draco salió de su estupor de luces difusas, su pareja había tapado sus cuerpos desnudos con el nórdico y masajeaba su cabeza con relajantes movimientos circulares. Se percató de que estaba acurrucado sobre el hombro del auror.

\- Mierda -susurró. Lo había echado todo a perder.

Escuchó a Harry soltar una pequeña risita. Música para sus oídos; por fin su parte veela y él estaban en la misma sintonía. Y había que reconocer que era maravilloso no tener un alter-ego que enfrentar… y esta paz, después de tener la boca de su pareja sobre su erección, resultaba abrumadora. Pero no es lo que habían acordado. – Lo he estropeado.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de acariciar la rubia cabellera, cuyo dueño estaba empezando a quedarse dormido ante tanta atención. – _Oh_, esto no ha terminado, Draco. Solo estoy dándote cinco minutos de margen -le aseguró con una sonrisa-. No pienso irme de aquí sin tu nombre tatuado en la nuca.

El abogado arqueó una ceja, inclinándose un poco para poder mirar a su pareja a los ojos. Así que ya estaba al tanto de ese detalle tan íntimo. ¿Cómo lo sabrí…? Oh. Claro. El libro de los cojones. -¿Y no te echa ni un poco para atrás? -quiso asegurarse pese a todo-. Es como si… te marcara como de mi propiedad.

\- ¿Acaso no voy a serlo? -Harry también le miró, aunque estaba sonriendo. Draco pensó que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto nunca-. Es broma. Aunque en realidad me excita. Saber que soy tuyo, ¿sabes? Solo tuyo. Y que todos lo sepan. O al menos los demás veela.

\- Joder, Harry…

Ya está. Su parte veela había tenido razón desde el principio: Harry Potter era la persona indicada para él, a la que ni los prejuicios ni la marca tenebrosa -aunque ya inanimada- que siempre tendría en el antebrazo perturbarían. Que incluso luciría con orgullo su nombre a donde quiera que fuese, importándole una mierda la posibilidad de que fuera a ser juzgado por ello o no. Que le daría el cariño que necesitaba y llenaría sus noches de sexo. De _buen_ sexo. Que le haría reír e incluso cabrearse con su chispa y juegos verbales. Nunca se aburriría con él. Y encima era guapo, atento y un cocinero excelente. ¿Cómo coño no había podido ver todo eso antes?

\- ¿Significa eso que ya estás listo para la siguiente ronda?

Demonios que sí lo estaba, pensó mientras posaba una mano sobre la nuca del hombre y lo atraía nuevamente hacia sus labios. Y Harry aprovechó el movimiento para, sin dejar de explorar su boca con la lengua, posicionarse nuevamente sobre él y retomar ese apasionado vaivén que en poco tiempo tuvo a la polla de Draco goteando de nuevo.

\- _Dentro_. Te quiero dentro de una puta vez, Potter -gimió este, desesperado por saber qué se sentiría cuando el auror le _llenase_ por completo.

Y aunque Harry no dijo nada, Draco escuchó el sonido que hacía el cajón de la mesita de noche mientras se abría. No podía verlo porque su amante no había dejado de besarle hasta entonces, pero intuía que la mano ciega de este estaba buscando el bote de lubricante. "Voy a follarte sin goma", le advirtió Harry contra sus labios. Y aunque Draco no sabía a qué se refería con eso de la goma, asintió y arqueó inconscientemente la espalda cuando sintió dos dedos fríos embadurnados en un suave gel acariciando su entrada.

_Ugh_. Eso molestaba un poco, pensó rompiendo repentinamente el beso entre ambos cuando sintió esos dedos atravesando su entrada. "Estás muy estrecho", le dijo Harry al oído un segundo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y continuar por su cuello, provocándole un agradable escalofrío. "Relájate para que no te duela tanto".

Así que Draco lo intentó, respirando profundamente una vez y obligando a serenarse. No es que no confiara en Harry, es que la intrusión le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Pero la mano que entonces sintió sobre su ligeramente decaída erección le ayudó mucho. Así. Moviéndose de arriba a abajo con ese pulgar travieso jugueteando con el glande, el cual casi le hizo olvidar los tres dedos que al final fueron abriéndose y cerrándose en su interior. Dilatándole, preparándole para Potter.

Y cuando los dedos le abandonaron y vio al gryffindor dirigir su propia hombría hacia su estrechez, abrió más las piernas y contuvo el aliento. Si aquello de verdad iba a doler se consoló pensando en que sería solo durante un momento. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones tuvieron que externalizarse de alguna manera, porque el hombre sobre él suavizó la expresión de su rostro y le sonrió con algo que seguramente era ternura. -Tranquilo, Draco -susurró Harry mirándole a los ojos mientras colocaba la punta de su varita sobre su erección y lanzaba un hechizo protector-. Ya te dije que iría despacio -recordó, arrojando su varita sobre el colchón y empujando solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para que la punta se embadurnase del lubricante que ya se mezclaba en el interior del letrado.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras Harry iba avanzando. Poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin parar, hasta que sintió los antebrazos de su pareja a cada lado de su cabeza y su pecho y abdomen completamente pegados a los suyos. _Merlín_, jadeó el slytherin abriendo la boca para recibir la del auror, Harry era… grande. Le estaba costando hasta respirar, reconoció, envolviendo las caderas del auror con sus piernas, profundizando el contacto.

\- ¿Todo bien? -susurró el gryffindor alzándose solo un poco para ver el rostro del veela, ligeramente contraído.

Como el hombre bajo él asintió, sin abrir los ojos, Harry comenzó a retirarse suavemente de nuevo… y a volver a entrar lentamente después. Un ritmo pausado que estaba atormentándole por dentro porque él quería más, mucho más rápido y fuerte con Draco… pero a él parecía irle bien, apreció observando la expresión desinhibida de su amante, llenando sus oídos con sus gemidos quedos mientras se aferraba a sus brazos y apretaba su agarre con cada empujón.

Dios… ¿se daba cuenta de lo sexy que era? Y tan _apretado_, especialmente al sentirle piel con piel, sin condones de por medio. Cómo odiaba esas putas gomas. Pero con Draco no iba a volver a necesitarlas jamás y podría sentir esa maravillosa humedad y el calor y las contracciones que ahora le apretaban deliciosamente la polla cada vez que lo hicieran. Que serían muchas, porque Harry iba a hacerle el amor cada maldita noche durante el resto de sus vidas.

\- Oye… -el moreno arqueó una ceja; Draco había abierto los ojos y le miraba con esa sonrisa torcida que le ponía tan cachondo. Su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su agitada respiración-. Espero que esto no sea lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿eh, león?

El auror imitó su gesto y se inclinó para morderle el labio. Draco jadeó. – Mira que eres capullo -le susurró desviándose hacia la oreja sin dejar de empujar-. Sabes que estoy yendo suave _por ti_ -continuó pasando ahora a su cuello, donde castigó la insolencia de su amante con un mordisco cerca de la clavícula que hizo a este vibrar e incluso soltar una pequeña risita-. Así que ya estás listo para mí, ¿mmm?

\- Merlín, _sí_ -suspiró el slytherin, abandonando los brazos del auror para apretar sus glúteos con las manos. Harry jadeó, no esperando el gesto-. Joder, qué culo tienes... Mierda, dame fuerte ya, Harry, porque no aguanto más.

Y Harry lo hizo. Con una sonrisa al principio que se fue diluyendo a una expresión contraída por el esfuerzo, el cual incrementó gradualmente hasta que redujo a su pareja a una masa incoherente de gemidos, escalofríos, sudor y espaldas arqueadas. _Joder, Draco_, pensó cuando sintió las uñas de este arañando sus nalgas, que se movían frenéticamente de atrás hacia delante en un fogoso vaivén que iba hacerles llegar muy pronto.

\- Harry… Merlín, ¡_Harry_!

El auror se permitió un sonido socarrón antes de agarrar el cubrecama del colchón fuerte con una mano para poder mantener el ritmo, rudo y exigente, y bajar la mano restante hasta envolver la necesidad de su hombre al mismo tiempo. – Mira, Draco… estás chorreando… -gimió, sintiendo cómo resbalaba tan fácilmente la polla del letrado por su palma-. Córrete para mí. Sé que estás a punto, Draco… -pidió, acompañando sus palabras con su mano subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido por la erección del rubio.

\- Mierda, Harry, mierda… -_ohdiosmíosí_ gimió satisfecho el auror al experimentar esa deliciosa contracción devorando su polla, tan pulsante e hinchada dentro de Draco, mientras su mano era cubierta de un espeso y caliente líquido blanquecino que el slytherin acompañó con un gemido gutural que casi revienta sus tímpanos. Tres empujones más tarde, el auror terminaba también _llenando_ al hombre que respiraba agitado debajo con su propia esencia.

Harry cayó, exhausto, sobre el cuerpo de su amante, quien apenas aunó la energía suficiente como para cruzar sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Permanecieron varios minutos así, jadeando y abrazados, con el moreno aún dentro de su pareja. Ambos disfrutando de su sueño de luces parpadeantes, hasta que hizo más frío y Harry salió lento y les cubrió con el nórdico que en algún momento había vuelto a arremolinarse entre sus pies. Draco se acomodó entonces apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y este rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

– Pide sushi o algo para comer -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry para romper el remanso de paz que se había instalado entre ellos minutos después, observando con ojos entrecerrados su reloj deportivo-. No me va a dar tiempo a preparar nada.

\- Tan sucio durante el sexo y tan poco elocuente cuando acabas -sentenció el letrado esbozando una sonrisa torcida mientras se permitía seguir disfrutando de ese efecto sedante que le envolvía después de hacerlo-. Menos mal que follas como un dios.

\- _Te quiero_ -contraatacó Harry en respuesta, las palabras saliendo naturales de su boca, mientras sujetaba con sus dedos la barbilla del veela para poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Una tibia sonrisa calentaba su cara-. ¿Te he parecido lo suficientemente elocuente ahora?

Draco despejó sus dudas besándole lento y húmedo una última vez.

* * *

\- Te veo de muy buen humor. Y tienes un aspecto francamente interesante.

Draco trató de ocultar una sonrisa tras su taza de té. A su madre no podía engañarla. Los atributos físicos de los veelas híbrido se elevaban hasta su máxima expresión una vez se enlazaban a su llamada, y de eso ya habían pasado unas tres semanas. Así que, naturalmente, ya no tenía ojeras aunque por algún motivo no durmiera bien, su piel y pelo estaban más suaves y brillantes de lo habitual, sus músculos se veían más firmes y definidos que nunca y las arrugas de su frente habían pasado a ser líneas casi imperceptibles de expresión. Decir que estaba en su mejor momento era quedarse corto.

\- Oh, eso es porque me voy de boda y me he arreglado un poco más -comentó Draco sacándole la lengua a su madre en señal de que no pensaba decir las palabras que ella quería oír tan fácilmente-. Weasley y Granger se casan y Potter ha insistido en que vaya con él. Una mota verde en un mar rojo escarlata… espero que no falte el alcohol.

Draco llevaba las últimas semanas dedicándose solo a sentir. A sentir la lengua de Harry en su polla y en su "apretado agujero", como a este le gustaba denominar cuando jugaba con él. También había sentido tres dedos ahí, que con la práctica le habían hecho correrse solo de entrar y salir y de golpear esa zona sensible a la que no entendía cómo no había prestado atención antes.

Se habían masturbado juntos, se habían frotado, besado, contraído y bebido mutuamente varias veces ya -sí, había terminado por plantarle cara al agrio sabor que a su amante parecía gustarle tanto-. Y habían hecho el amor en la cama, bajo la ducha, sobre la barra americana de la cocina e incluso en el lado del sofá en el que Weasley se sentaba cada vez que venía de visita, motivado por un malévolo impulso de Draco.

Y se sentía bien, cómodo, genial entre los brazos Harry, el lugar en el que dormía cada noche. Y hablando del rey de Roma, que honró repentinamente a los dos Malfoy con su presencia en el salón de té. Estaba guapísimo, con su túnica de gala azul marino y sus mocasines marrones. Un práctico hechizo temporal por parte del rubio letrado le había dado la oportunidad de pasar la velada que se les avecinaba sin necesidad de usar las gafas.

\- Señora Malfoy, está preciosa -saludó inclinándose para besar el dorso de la mano de la matriarca, quien le correspondió con un asentimiento y una amplia sonrisa.

\- Harry, querido, no hace falta que me hagas la pelota. Ya me gustas para mi hijo -comentó mirando a su yerno con picardía. Luego buscó el gris de Draco y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que este se atragantara de risa con su té-. ¿Has conseguido encontrar aparcamiento?

El auror asintió, tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Draco, en cuyo muslo posó una mano en ademán cariñoso sin dejar de mirar a Narcisa. -Ha costado, pero sí. No sabía que en Wiltshire fueran tan especialitos con el tráfico. ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

\- Tutéame, por Merlín, que ya somos como de la familia, ¿verdad? -interrogó lanzando una significativa mirada a su hijo, quien para su irritación se dedicó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. Estaba empezando a mosquearla con su misteriosa actitud y lo sabía, pero Merlín si no estaba disfrutando un poco con todo esto.

-No presiones a Harry, madre, que está empezando a sudar -bromeó entonces Draco levantándose del sofá y lanzando a su novio una mirada burlona-. Bueno, auror Potter, no estoy especialmente expectante, pero algo me dice que si no nos vamos ya nos perderemos la ceremonia de tus amigos.

\- Tienes razón -asintió el gryffindor imitando a su pareja y ofreciéndole a Narcisa una sonrisa cortés-. Siento no haber podido quedarme más, señora Malfoy, de verdad que me ha costado aparcar.

\- Descuida, cielo -restó importancia la mujer con un gesto cómplice-, algo me dice que a partir de ahora nos veremos mucho más. _Oh_, y Harry -añadió cuando el gryffindor ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-, bonito tatuaje.

\- Gra-gracias, señora Malfoy -Draco también disfrutó del repentino sonrojo en las mejillas de su hombre, quien no se entretuvo más tiempo y huyó de allí. Una vez solos, el slytherin se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Narcisa con una ceja arqueada y, pese a todo, una divertida sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Contenta? Ha estado menos de dos minutos aquí y ya ha acumulado suficientes dosis de incomodidad como para el próximo lustro.

Pero en lugar de sentirse reprochada por parte de su primogénito, Narcisa se encogió de hombros y acercó su taza de té a los labios. -Si ha conseguido sobrellevarte a ti, y por fin sé que en más de un sentido, seguro que podrá con mi palabrería igualmente.

Draco soltó una risita y se marchó también. Su madre era incorregible y ni la presencia de Harry en sus vidas podría cambiar eso. Pero sí había algo que había modificado definitivamente el auror, pensó el slytherin cogiéndole de la mano cuando le alcanzó en el vestíbulo principal.

Y es que su parte veela no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, aunque Draco sabía que seguía ahí, dormida, y que jamás volvería para perturbarle. Todo estaba bien al fin.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Aunque me repito como un loro, quiero volver a agradeceros el interés puesto en la historia a todos aquellos y aquellas que me han leído y comentado. Draco consiguió a su pareja destinada al final, ¡adoro los finales felices! Espero volver a veros en mi próximo Drarry ;)_


End file.
